BxI: Bleach x Inuyasha
by Ravengirl54
Summary: A Bleach/Inuyasha crossover! A girl named Ama who's a desendent of Inuyasha and Kagome, lives with her cousin Chad Sado in Karakura. She inherits Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's swords, and later well, this storys style is like Kingdom Hearts but Anime style
1. A Girl’s Fate

Bleach/Inuyasha

_**Chapter one: A Girl's Fate**_

By: Ravengirl54

**Author note: **_Please read and review my fan-fiction. But, please, not to harsh on the reviews. Seeing as this is my first major cross over story. _

There once was a girl named **Amazon Calaway**. Her mother called her Amazon but, her father and everyone else called her Ama. As a child Ama was always happy, she had dirty blond colored hair and green eyes pail white skin. Plus when ever on the nights of a new or full moon appeared, her hair would turn bleach white and her eyes would turn yellow. Her dad often told stories of her ancestors. Ama was always interested in what her dad told her. Her father was six feet six inches tall with brown short hair and beard and green eyes, was a bit muscular. He worked as a musician, also in his spare time build and road motorcycles. He also collected the classic motorcycles like Harley Davidson. Amas mom was a different story. Amas mom had long blond hair with blue eyes pale skin was about five feet four inches tall. Amas mom had become jealous of her own daughter later on in Amas life around the time she had turned nine years old. Her mom didn't like how Ama her dad had a close bond. Plus Amas mother thought of her as an odd and un-normal child.

So right around the time Ama turned 10 years old, Amas mom told Amas dad that she wanted a divorce. Amas father was shocked, and he didn't understand. When Ama heard about it, she was furious, she also didn't understand why. So a couple months later Ama's parents finally divorced. Amas mother then, tuck custody of Ama. Leaving Amas father with nothing, not even having, visitation rights to see Ama. Her mom moved her to Japan, to get away from the U.S. and far away from Amas father.

So before she left her dad gave a good bye present to Ama. Her dad gave her a copy of her family tree that was in laminated sheets of paper and kept in a folder. She then promised him that she'd keep that copy safe. Then he told her to never forget her family background and where she came from. The next day they left with their stuff. Ama stayed quite for most of the plane ride. "Amazon, don't tell me you're still upset about you leaving the U.S.?" Ama's mom said. "Well, mom I still am, I mean, I had tones of people who were friends and family that cared for me. Because of you they were left behind." Ama said with a bit of anger. "Well, Amazon it's your fathers own doing. He's gone most of the year, away from home. Away from us, never calls letting us know how he's doing." "Well mom he's always talked to me. I'm always around him. He's always supported us, and has never done anything wrong. You on the other hand! You drove him away, away from us. He loved us so much he gave us happiness." For most of the plane trip to Japan, both Ama and her mom were silent. When they arrived, Amas younger cousin, Chad was waiting for them at the gate.

Yasutora "Chad" Sado was from Ama's mother's side of the family. When Chad was born, his father was a construction worker working in Japan. But, one day, when Chad was 6 years old his parents passed away in a car accident. Chad's grandfather decided to take him in and take care of him. Chad lived in Mexico with his Abuelo for a couple of years. Within those two years his grandfather told Chad advice on living and how strength never proves much. But, one day Chad's and Amas Abuelo passed away as well.

Chads flash back

When it came time for the funeral, it was very depressing. Ama was also there on that day. While everyone was starting to leave, Chad and Ama stayed behind for a bit, "Hey Yasutora," Ama said, "I know right now you're as upset as I am on losing Abuelito. But, just remember the good advice he always told you. I also know he wants you to keep that coin with you. At least you and I still have each other as family and I'll always have your back." Ama said again as she put her right arm over his shoulders, Chad then looked at her and hugged her. "Thanks Ama…" Chad would never forget that day when Ama was still with him on the day of the funeral and how Ama showed her kindness to him and made their promise to take care of one another.

In the Karakura airport

"Hey Yasutora we're here!" A voice said. Chad looked up and saw Ama and her mom. Chad hugged Ama and helped them with luggage. Amas mom called for a taxi to take them to their new home in Karakura. "Hey Yasutora …" Ama said. "What is it Ama?" Chad asked. "Well, you seem to know this town better and maybe as soon as we get settled, you could show me around." "Sure Ama I'll do it."

As the taxi arrived Amas mom directed the taxi the directions to the new home. The new house was located on a hill area, of Karakura. As soon as they got there, most of their stuff already was unpacked. Ama and Chad checked out the house and noticed a Cave in the backyard. Her mother told her there was a shrine inside the cave. That also came along with the house. The shrine had a big bolder, a medium size bolder, and a small bolder. The big one had glowing vines right around it. The medium size bolder had moss on it and the smaller one had crystals on it. Amas mom said that this shrine was over 500 years old. She went in the day she moved in the house, and looked around inside the cave by herself. As she went deeper inside it, she started hearing heart beats and she didn't know where it was coming from. So she kept walking until she saw a glowing light.

When she stopped she saw two swords. Both swords were pulsing. As she went closer to the swords, she felt a strong energy around them. As soon as she was about to pick one of them up, she heard a voice that startled her. "Ha, ha…ha it's been so long! Fresh blood, thank the lord!" The voice said as it put its mouth on Amas neck, and started sucking her blood till, Ama smacked her neck. "Ouch ah that stung stupid bug!" Ama said a loud irritated. "Ah did you really have to hit me so hard." The voice said. Ama then looked at her hand and saw what appeared to be a flea. "So what are you, a talking flea?" Ama asked. "No I am a demon named Myoga the servant of the Great Dog Demon and his son Inuyasha." Myoga said. "What?" "Yes and after our encounter just now I finally found you. You are the rightful ere to the swords Tetseiga and Tenseiga. You have the blood of Inuyasha and the Great Dog Demon." "Wait hold up for second!"

"Yes, I said Master Inuyasha." "How is that possible, didn't he live 500 years ago?" "Yes that's him alright. I also already told you I was his servant." "Okay… this is so totally weird." So, Myoga started explaining what was happening and how now she must obtain the two swords Tetseiga and Tenseiga and practice with them for any battles she may have. Then before she left the cave she told Myoga about her mother and how she doesn't like seeing Ama with weapons. So Ama left the cave with Myoga on her shoulder. She checked if anyone was home. Luckily no one was home. "Myoga or whatever your name is… I decided to leave those swords in the cave and when no one's home I'll practice with them later in the cave."

"Really Lady Ama, well alright than, how about we start your training tomorrow?" Myoga insisted. "Sure okay whatever, I'll work with that." So Ama went inside and she went up to her room. At that same moment Amas mother came home but, luckily Amas mom didn't see her. Later that night while Ama was sleeping, Ama had a weird dream. She saw a little girl on a two headed demon. Along with the girl she saw a boy and an Imp and what appeared to be a young adult male. Ama was curious because, she noticed how the young adult male looked so calm. She then tried to go closer to them and noticed the young male had markings on his face. There was a crescent moon mark on his forehead and two marks on both cheeks. When she tried to go closer to them, a voice interrupted her. Ama woke up to the sound of her mother banging on the door. "Amazon wake up you need to go to school it's your first day!" Ama's mother shouted. So Ama woke up, changed and went to school and Myoga traveled on her backpack. Ama met up with her cousin Chad outside the house to go to school together. On their way to school Myoga popped out of Ama's backpack and got noticed. Chad was surprised to see a small talking demon. And Ama made him promise not to tell anyone about Myoga or what she is doing in the cave shrine since Myoga blabbed what she was going to do.

During school Ama had a tough time keeping Myoga quiet. She was annoyed but, after school when Ama and Chad came home. Ama checked to see if her mom was home. When the coast was clear; Ama, Chad, and Myoga headed to the cave and started Amas training.

7 years later

Since that first day of moving to her new home seven years have past. Ama grew to five feet and six inches tall and graduated early from high school at age seven-teen. Plus in that same year she's mastered both Tetseiga and Tenseiga abilities. Myoga was still around being a faithful servant. Chad was still a quiet person. Until one day he found out he had unknown supernatural powers. Ama was very concerned about Chad's safety though. Because, she knew Chad would be fighting Hollows. _Which are also known evil spirits._ She offered to come along and help him and his friends Ichigo Kurosaki, Uriu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, and Rukia Kuchiki.

But, Chad declined her offer. In Chad's mind he didn't want to risk seeing Ama getting hurt or even killed. So in the summer he left, he left with his friend Ichigo Kurasaki to save their friend Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo was a boy who is able to see ghosts and Hollows. When Ichigo was nine years old, his mother was killed by a Hollow named Grandfisher. This year though his life changed when he met Rukia Kuchiki, Rukia was a Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper who helps spirits, pass on into the afterlife. When they met, Ichigo obtained most of her powers to save his own family from a Hollow. Since then they fought many battles together. And now, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime, went to the Soul Society (_which is another world for dead spirits_) to save Rukia from being executed. Ama was upset about what was happening so she kept on training herself to get her mind off of what was going on. "Lady Ama, may I suggest you take a break now." Myoga insisted. "No Myoga I can't, I just, I just have to become stronger so I can help protect the people who mean a lot to me." Ama said with a serious look.

But, while she was practicing, something was happening to her and her swords. Ama stopped what she was doing and saw that both Tetseiga and Tenseiga were aliening themselves as one. "Myoga, what the hell is going on with the swords? They're combining into one?" "Well, Lady Ama remember how you heard in the stories Tenseiga was originally from Tetseiga, well, it appears that your spiritual aura is causing them to recombine." Ama looked at the new sword as she grabbed the sword from the air, "Well, then I guess now I have to name it, right? I think I'll call it Guerrero."

"Excellent name Lady Ama! But, what does Guerrero mean?" Myoga asked. "Well Myoga, it means warrior in Spanish, well I guess now it's time to take a break after all it's lunch time and I'm starving." Ama replied cheerfully "As usual you're thinking with your stomach my lady" Myoga said. "Hey, that's not nice and you're the one to talk for years now you've been freeloading in my home and doing nothing." Ama replied with an irritated look. "Well, ah that's because, I was watch over you and young master Yasutora ha-ha." Myoga replied. "Yeah whatever anyways lets eat now." Ama said as she put the new sword in the same place that she had found it the day she moved in.

Ama went in her home and cooked up some meson soup with Mexican rice as she sat down and started eating she remembered something that may have caused tetseiga and tenseiga to remerge, "I think it has something to do with Ichigo." Ama said as she stared at the cave from the kitchen window. "What do you mean my lady?" Myoga questioned. "That day, when he saved me, I tried to protect some innocent kids that were playing in a park, from a hollow. Ichigo came in while I was about to be blasted with a cero beam. He told me I shouldn't fight that hollow; that he didn't want him and Yasutora to worry about me since I've done so much for them and, that he could handle saving those kids from the hollow that were attacking them for me. I think Tetseiga and Tenseiga remerged because of my feelings of concern for those guys or, the fact I wanted to fight along with them." Ama replied. "That is a possibility my lady, not to mention you were exposed to his spiritual pressure, just like master Yasutora was." Myoga said.

So Ama took a break, she was still thinking about her cousin Chad if he was okay. "Lady Ama I know you must feel troubled, troubled about your cousin." Myoga said. "Yeah Myoga you could say that. My heart tells me to go after him and find him." Ama said. "Well Lady Ama you should be patient. You know he's not a child anymore and he can take care of himself." "I hope you're right Myoga, I hope you're right." Ama continued eating and hoped her cousin and his friends were alright in the Soul Society.


	2. A convenient turn of event!

A convenient turn of event!

A couple of weeks had past and already Ama was nearly completed with, finding out her new swords potential. She learned a couple techniques on her own. The first one was a move she had to concentrate her aura at a good level. She called the move Flaming Phoenix. The second move she learned was called World Wind Chaos. This move was a different version of Tetseiga's Wind Scar. The enemy would be trapped in a tornado like vortex. Ama tested her sword Guerrero on Hollows, which she saw messing with the living. Also the sword had some of the same moves as both Tetseiga and Tenseiga. Since Guerrero was a part of Tenseiga it was also easier for Ama to kill the Hollows. But, most of the time they'd be a tough fight for her. "Wow Myoga, Guerrero is even more powerful then I ever expected." Ama said. "If only there was a way I can go find Yasutora in the Soul Society." "Well Lady Ama I'm sure he is fine in the Soul Society. So we shouldn't worry I know he wouldn't want you to worry about him." Myoga said. "Well Myoga, I'm tired and it's getting dark too, so we should get some sleep." Ama and Myoga went inside and Ama went straight to bed. During the night while Ama was sleeping,

Later that night

Ama had a strange dream that she was in a forest. In her dream she walked around trying to figure out how to get out of it. As she kept walking she saw what looked to be a thirty year old man that looked emo and almost looked like her father but with longer hair that was tide back with grey skin and a black trench coat leaning on a tree. "Oh Ama you're here." the man said in an emo tone, "Um… excuse me did you just say you were waiting for me?" Ama asked. "Ah yeah, I'm your sword spirit." "What? Then why do you look like my dad?" Ama was shocked and could barley believe what she heard.

"I don't know, you must be hallucinating, but I'm your sword spirit that's all I know." Guerrero said he yawned "I'm not seeing things you look like my dad, so tell me what the hell is going on, why me and why now are you showing up especially in my dream?" Ama asked. "Uh look, like I said I'm not your dad and all I can say is this. Right now currently both Tetseiga and Tenseiga have merged. As your swords spirit I've come to warn you to keep training yourself and make yourself stronger, or else, worst is yet to come." Guerrero explained in his emo tone. "What do you mean by that, will something bad happen to me?"

I can't answer that, find out on your own blah, blah." Guerrero replied. "Hey that doesn't help at all I thought sword spirits were suppose to be helpful?" "I am." Guerrero replied "Ugh never mind you suck." Ama replied. Then Ama's dream started fading and she woke up.

The next day

"Good morning Lady Ama!" Myoga said cheerfully. "Good morning." Ama replied in a tired tone. "Oh Lady Ama I'm concerned about something, because during the night I herd you talk in your sleep." "You did?" "Yes Lady Ama I did." "Well Myoga if you want to know, I had a dream last night. I saw what looked like Guerrero in spirit form, but, he was a jerk and he looked like my dad to and didn't admit it either." "I see Lady Ama." She continued explaining what happened in her dream. A little later Ama waited awhile so she could go to work. She worked at a restaurant during the evening.

At the restaurant

The restaurant was called Julian's Restaurant. She worked as a cashier along with her longtime friend Steven Tran. Steven Tran had brown mushroom top hair and brown eyes was about five foot nine inches tall and was Amas next door neighbor, that always was around her and was always nice to her. When Ama first moved to Karakura, Japan, Steven was there to greet her, but Amas mom would push Ama to hurry inside to put their stuff in. Plus he's three years older than her. Along with her, other coworkers Karin Maaka and Kenta Usui worked as waiters. But, sometimes they'd switch off. Karin and Kenta were both sixteen years old and they both went to the same school together. But, Karin had a secret that she was a vampire. A day walking vampire, that won't get affected by the sun.

Most of the time though, when Karin felt embarrass she'd get nose bleeds and her blood increase as well. "Hey Callaway how are you today?" Steven asked. "I'm fine Tran, how are you?" Ama asked. "Well I'm okay my uncle keeps pestering me though, he wants me to go out and see the world." "I see, at least your uncle cares about you." Steven's Uncle was the owner of the restaurant. He often told his employees good advice on things. He admired seeing young love and said that love is a wonderful thing to have. While at work Ama had a call from her mother. Ama's mother told her that she'd be out of town for a while because of a business trip. Ama tough was not happy about it. She felt her mom always just leaves the house not concerning about her own daughter. "Hey Ama what's wrong?" Karin asked, "Oh Karin it's nothing it's just my mom. She makes feel unhappy all the time when she just leaves my house for a while." Ama explained, and then suddenly Karin felt her blood increase. Ama looked at her and said, "Hey Karin, are you okay? You don't look to good." "Oh ah Ama I'm sorry it's nothing!" Karin then left her working post and went to the bathroom. "Maaka are you okay?" Kenta asked with worry. He went after Karin and so did Ama. Kenta noticed Ama coming to the bathroom following Karin. "Ha-ha, Callaway…" Kenta said while blocking the door from Ama. "Kenta let me through I want to see if she's okay." Ama said. "Uh…she's fine this happens to her all the time." Kenta replied.

Ama wasn't really thinking he was telling the truth. So she pushed him aside and as she opened the door Karin had a nose bleed in the bathroom and blood was splattered all over Ama's work uniform and the bathroom wall. "Damn, what the hell just happened… and my uniform." Ama said out loud. "Oh I'm sorry Ama this shouldn't of happen." Karin said. "Maaka …" Kenta said. "Oh Usui… this is so embarrassing." Karin said. "Hey Karin don't worry about it. I have a spare uniform in my backpack anyway." Ama said. "Oh so you're not mad?" Karin asked Ama. "No stuff like this happens, but, I wasn't expecting tons of blood pouring everywhere." Ama said. Suddenly Kentas mother came and Kenta closed the door quickly. Kentas mom also worked at the restaurant as well. She worked in other places before but, men would always come after her and try getting her to do unpleasant things. Plus the fact she looked very young like in her mid-twenties.

So she found a job in the restaurant working on the same shift as her son. "Kenta is Karin okay?" Kentas mom asked. "Oh ah mom she's fine, Callaway's is checking on her right now." Kenta explained. "Okay well we should get back to work then since Ama's got it covered." "Okay mom we'll be right there." So Kentas mother left and Kenta then opened the door. "Wow that was close. Kenta help me clean the restroom and Karin you should take a five minute break." Ama suggested. So they did as they were told and Kenta and Ama cleaned the restroom, Karin was on her break. So a couple hours past and they managed to keep the restaurant in order.

When time came to close up the restaurant Ama went with Steven and Karin went with Kenta and his mom. They then went their separate ways. Ama walked with Steven to their homes since they were neighbors and both lived in Minamikawase section of Karakura Town, so it was easy for them. As they walked up the hill to their houses, they herd a noise coming from Stevens home. "What the hell was that?" Steven said out loud. "I don't know but, we should check that out." Ama replied. So they went to Steven's house and Ama couldn't believe it but, a Hollow was attacking Steven's family. "Callaway what's going on how come my house is destroyed and my family is unconscious." "Well I don't suppose you'll believe me but your family is being attacked by an evil spirit." "What how is it…" Steven paused. "Listen Tran come with me, so you don't get yourself killed." Ama said. Steven followed her and then she led him to her room where she kept Guerrero under her bed in a case of emergencies. She then grabbed Guerrero and hurried along with Steven back outside. The Hollow was the size of a two storied house.

The Hollow was also about to eat Steven's little sister. "Oh no Kazumi, Callaway what are you going to do with that sword?" Steven asked "What else dude I have to kill that Hollow." Ama replied "What, hollow? Is that what you call that evil spirit?" "Yeah, and don't worry Tran I got this under control." Ama charged at the Hollow. The Hollow saw her coming though and grabbed her with its hand. "Kukuku… you are one exotic looking human." The Hollow said. Ama was disgusted and was trying to reach her sword. Suddenly the Hollow was hit in the back of the head by a rock. "Huh? What the…" The Hollow turned around. "Tran you idiot what the hell do you think you're doing? You'll get yourself killed!" Ama said. "I won't let that thing kill you. I may not be able to see it but, I'm able to help." Steven said. The Hollow then went after Steven but, Ama bit the Hollow really hard causing it to let her go. "Ah that hurt, you'll pay for that wench!" The Hollow yelled. "Oh yeah we'll see about that." Ama yelled back. Ama advised Steven to stand back because, she was going to use a technique that Tenseiga copied off another sword called Tokejin.

"Prepare to die Hollow, Dragon Strike!" Ama yelled. As her sword struck out a blue light another light appeared. But, the other light was red. Both of the attacks killed off the Hollow Steven' caught his sister Kazumi from falling, and Steven's family was saved. "Are you okay Callaway and is that thing dead?" Steven said while running to her. "Yeah I'm fine but where did that red light come from?" Ama asked.

"I have no idea but, I'm glad you kill what ever that thing was." Steven replied. "Lady Ama you're okay!" a voice said. The voice turned out to be Myoga's and he brought along a friend. Ama though was worried because Steven now knew about Myoga. But, it turns out that Steven didn't mind seeing Myoga. "So this is Amazon Callaway the one I heard so much about." A voice said. "Oh yes, she is Urahara." Myoga replied back. Ama was confused then she saw a man talking with Myoga. "Hello Amazon my name is Kisuka Urahara; Myoga has told me so much about you." Kisuka said.

"Really he has." Ama said while looking at Myoga angrily. "Oh yeah and he asked me to come and help you too. He told me about how you've been defeating Hollows and such." Ama had a flashback and, remembered what her cousin Chad told her, about where he trained. "Wait hold on a second, aren't you the one who helped Yasutora "Chad" Sado find his true power?" Ama asked Kisuka. "Yes, yes I am do you know him?" "Yeah he's my younger cousin." "Oh yeah Myoga forgot to mention that part to me." Myoga apologized to Kisuka. Kisuka then went over to Steven's family and erased their memories on what just happened. Then he was going to do the same on Steven. But, Ama begged him not to do it, and so he didn't erase Steven's memory.

Ama said good bye to Steven and told him to get everyone back inside and put them to bed to make it seem like another day. Steven agreed and Ama later went over to her home where Kisuka and Myoga were waiting for her. "I see you really care for that boy Amazon." Kisuka said "Yeah I do Mr. Urahara, he's my best friend." Ama replied "Please Amazon don't call me that, just call me by my name." "Alright then I will and you can call me Ama." "Listen Lady Ama, Urahara can help train you with Guerrero and help with modifying it too." Myoga said.

"Yeah I can, are you free tomorrow? I know it sound so sudden but, I feel you have good potential. You don't have to decide it quickly, you can think it over." Kisuka explained. "Sure I'll think it over and give you my answer. But, before you leave can I ask you this Kisuka." "Sure." "Were you the one who threw out that attack?" "Well… yes I was."

Kisuka left and Ama went inside her home with Myoga.

Ama went inside and went straight to bed and as she did she told Myoga her answer. "Hey Myoga…" Ama said. "Yes Lady Ama." Myoga replied "I've decided to accept Kisuka's offer." "Oh wonderful Lady Ama tomorrow you can tell him yourself and he can help you with Guerrero."


	3. Guerrero the Warrior Sword!

Guerrero the Warrior Sword!

The next morning Ama woke up and got herself out of bed quickly. As she goes down stairs she found a note on her kitchen table. It said,

"Amazon, I left early this morning to go to my business trip. I won't come back for a while so I left yours and Yasutora's this months allowance in the cookie jar. Take care of your selves and don't cause any trouble. –Mom"

Ama thought to herself, that her mothers' "business trip" was just a way to leave her and go out with random men. Ama than went with Myoga to Kisuka's shop somewhere in the down town area of Karakura which was the Mitsumiya area of Karakura Town. When Ama and Myoga arrived Kisuka was already waiting for them.

In the past during and after the time Myoga was serving Inuyasha, Myoga traveled a lot. One day Myoga had stumbled upon a magical lake. While at that lake, Myoga wanted to get some water to drink. But, he tripped over and fell straight into the water. He than some how wounded up in the Soul Society. Myoga fell from the sky leaving his actual body, which was floating dead in the lake. While in the Soul Society, Myoga met Kisuka who was at that time Captain of squad 12. Myoga at first was very nervous and was very curious about where he was. Kisuka explained to Myoga where he was and Myoga explain his situation that occurred. After a while Myoga and Kisuka became good chums. Kisuka than would help return Myoga to Myoga's body.

At the shop

Now that Ama has made it to Kisuka's shop, she was told that her swords that had merged had a new source of power. Thus she needed to unlock it in order to gain its new abilities. As she went inside Ama was introduced to the people who worked and lived at Kisuka's shop. She was introduced to Kisuka's long time business partner Tessai Tsukabishi. Ama than was introduced to Ururu Tsumugiya and Jinta Hanakari. Ururu was a girl who usually does the manual labor around the shop. Plus she was a very quiet girl most of the time. Ama liked Ururu because of her kindness and the aura Ama felt around her. Jinta though was a lazy kid and always had an irritated look on his face. Ama thought he was annoying and rude. Anyway Ama was shown around the shop and was also shown the room in the back that had tons of Soul Reaper supplies.

As Ama walked to the back with Kisuka Ama asked,"Hey um… Kisuka have you had any word on how my cousin Yasutora and his fiends are doing in the Soul Society?" Kisuka stayed silent for a bit than replied. "No, nothing actually it's been a while." Ama looked down at her sword. "But, may I ask you some thing Ama?" Kisuka asked. "Um… sure Kisuka what is it?" Ama replied. "Well do you remember what caused your two original swords to fuse?" Ama's eyes widened, she than answered. "Not really, all I remember was that one night a few weeks ago when Yasutora's friend Ichigo was in a black kimono outfit and saved me from a Hollow. He carried me back to my house while I was passed out. The next day, Yasutora told me what had happened. Later on like a week later, I was focusing myself to become stronger. As I was training, my swords Tetseiga and Tenseiga started glowing and the energy I felt around my self was the same energy from the two swords. After that, the swords fused as one. I named it Guerrero because in Spanish it means warrior."

Kisuka paused for a moment and showed Ama to his training layer. When going to the training grounds Amas jaw dropped at the site of how it looked. "T- This place is huge, how the hell did you…" Ama said as she pointed to the training grounds. Kisuka smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad you noticed, anyways let's continue on shall we." "You didn't answer me you know." Ama replied with an irritated look.

"Ama well after hearing your story and what Myoga had told me earlier, I decided that you can train here." Kisuka said. Ama then smiled and said thanks. "Well lady Ama this is a good turn of event for you! Not only will you be guided by Kisuka Urahara, but you have some place else to train away from your home." Myoga added. "True, but, Kisuka, I don't want my cousin Yasutora and his friends to find out about this." Ama said to Kisuka. "Why's that Ama?" Kisuka replied. "Because, knowing them, they'll be wanting and would be willing to help me on things. Just like when I helped them in the past" After Ama and Kisukas chat, Tessai gave Ama a soul candy. Tessai then explained what the candy was for and when and how to use it. Ama was confused at first not knowing what a soul candy was but understood as soon as Kisuka explained more clearly.

Later that day

So Ama left and went to work for awhile which was very packed, since it was a holiday. Ama tried not to talk to Steven for those hours because of the other night. But, when it came to closing time Ama tried to leave early but, it failed. "Callaway wait up!" Steven shouted running to her. "I'm sorry Tran but, I think I'll walk home alone tonight." Ama started running but, Steven caught up to her and tried to see what was bothering her.

"Callaway what's wrong why are you running from me?" Steven asked Ama, Ama though looked down and stayed silent. "Hey Callaway, if it has anything to do with last night its okay. I won't say a word to no one. You should know I wouldn't do a thing like that." Ama looked up at him and took of her cap to show Steven what she always was hiding at work. Plus that, that it was the night of the new moon.

Steven was surprised when he saw Amas bleached hair. "You see Tran! People including my own mother think I'm a freak when ever my hair turns this color during the new and full moon. The only people who were okay with seeing me this way, was my dad, Yasutora, and Myoga..." Ama said while looking back at memories past. "Well, I'm okay with it, and I told you, you don't have to worry about me. I guess this is another reason why you always ware a hat on nights like these" Steven replied. Steven then went closer to Ama and hugged her. Ama smiled then they went back to their homes together.

Next day

The next day, Ama was looking through her closet for any stuffed animals that she had. The reason why, is because, she remembered that Kisuka told her that it would come in handy for the soul candy. Myoga made sure that nothing happened to the light blue soul candy while, Ama was looking. Suddenly Ama found an old stuffed animal dog that had a Sailor Moon outfit. Ama grabbed the soul candy and put the candy in the dogs' mouth.

The stuffed animal then stood up by itself, and freaked out Ama. "What the hell No way you're alive!" Ama yelled. Then the stuffed animal replied, "Relax, I won't bit, I'm a mod soul. The name is Lena Inverse." Ama got closer to Lena who was standing on her bed. "My name is Ama, Amazon Callaway." She shook Lenas hand and Lena started explaining how she's used. (_Basically she's just like Kon Ichigo's mod Soul.)_ That when every time Ama puts that mod soul candy in her mouth and swallows it, Ama automatically is pushed out of her own body while Lena is in it and takes care of Amas body just like a gigai. After they talked, Ama showed Lena around her home and the cave in the backyard. Ama then decided to test it out with Lena to see if it was true of what she said. It was true Ama was pushed out of her body and Lena was talking from Ama's body. "If some thing were to happen to me Lena I want you to cover for me okay, and do the regular routines I have as a part time worker and as a college student. " Lena nodded and continued on following Ama around.

A little later that day, Ama decided to practice during the night. So she used Lena to get out of her own body. Ama put on a scarf and a cape that's been in her fathers' side of the family for generations. This cape had a black crescent moon, and a white crescent moon. Plus the Yin and Yang symbol which was in the middle of the moons. Ama made sure that Lena was in her body of Amas to let Lena get use to being in Amas body. Lena was upset though because she felt Ama's body didn't have a big bust size. "Hey Ama your bust size isn't even big enough for me." Lena said as she looked at Ama's boobs since Lena was in Amas body. "What are you talking about, why are you concerned about that?" Ama asked with a weird look. "Well if you must know in my past life I was flat chest you happy." Lena said with a mad look. Ama stopped and looked at Lena and started to burst out laughter. "Ha, ha, ha wow that was a good one; no wonder you kept looking at my boobs when I first put you in my body." "So what if I did." Lena replied. "You shouldn't act so conceded you'll make me look bad." Ama said as she punched Lena. Lena got even madder but, Ama ignored her comments because Ama knew her size was a C Cup.

The night the breeze was very calm and a bit fast. Ama always enjoyed toughs' types of night. As Ama was focusing her vision on a target that she built for practicing, she noticed that she saw small winds flying around the target. Suddenly the sword Guerrero was pulsing like crazy telling Ama to cut one of the flowing winds. Myoga was asleep in Ama's small pouch that she carries around and unaware what was happening. Ama then cut the closest wind to the target and when she did she along with Myoga were sucked into a vortex.

_**Next Chapter on BxI: **__**Limbo onto the Soul Society**_


	4. Limbo onto the Soul Society

Limbo onto the Soul Society

As we left off Ama was doing her usual training when all of a sudden Guerrero started pulsing and making Ama cut one of the flowing wind currents.

_**Our story now continues…**_

Guerrero led Ama and Myoga into a limbo universe. Myoga woke up unzipped the pouch and was very frightened and started asking Ama questions but, all Ama would say was shut up. In that limbo universe she was in, Ama was levitating around and went forward. She stopped in an area where she thought could lead her back home. But, again Guerrero would pulse and tell Ama to go in the portal. So, she did only to find out that Guerrero had led her to the Soul Society. "What? Where in the blue hell are we Myoga this doesn't look like Karakura Town?" Ama said. "Lady Ama it appears that we're in the Soul Society where Kisuka lived." In the Soul Society it was still day light, her hair was back to the color of dirty blond and Ama made sure no one noticed her.

While she was looking around Ama didn't realize that she was right in front of sick bay in the Soul Society. Ama then looked up at the building and noticed in one of the windows on the third floor. Ama saw a man staring down at her and got very nervous. The man she saw had long black hair and a white shirt. She turned her back quickly on to the wall that she was peaking from. Suddenly Ama felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head slowly and was very pale. She saw Yoruichi and Soi Fon, Ama though didn't know that Yoruichi was also a good friend of Kisukas. So when Ama was about to run Yoruichi grabbed her hand and said, "Ama relax, I'm Yoruichi Shijoin a friend of Kisuka Uraharas. I won't hurt you so don't worry." Ama stopped and Yoruichi continued talking, "Ama I'm surprised you're here, I mean because you caught us, during an investigation." "What, what kind of investigation?" Ama asked. Yoruichi looked up for a moment and said, "Well currently people in the Soul Society have been fighting over Soyoku shards. I was hoping for some one other than Soi Fon could help me on finding the source of the problem. Oh yeah and don't worry about Byakuya Kuchiki up there he's not going to do anything."

Ama paused for a moment and agreed to help Yoruichi with the problem. Before Yoruichi, Soi Fon, and Ama along with Myoga, split up to find the shards. Yoruichi warned Ama about the captains and other reapers that were around. As Ama went off to find the shards, Ama could feel the spirit energy from other people that she could and couldn't recognize. So what Ama did was follow the stronger spiritual pressure that she couldn't recognize. Ama ran some where in the Squad three areas and when she arrived she saw Izuru Kira, looking to find others with Soyoku shards.

So Ama decided to try talking to him, to see if he could give her the shards. But, as soon as Izuru saw her, he panicked. "W-Who are you?! Are after the shards like everyone else because, I won't give you the ones I have!" Izuru said. Ama just shucked her head, and replied. "No, no, no dude you got it all wrong I don't want to fight you I just need those shards as a clue." Izuru wasn't buying what Ama was saying, "If you want these shards so badly then fight me!" In Amas mind she couldn't believe how obsessive he looked and knew it was just a typical guy attitude. "Fine, fine you want to ah fight me so bad, you got it. But, I'm warning you, you don't know who you're dealing with." Ama started releasing her spiritual pressure, while Izuru released his spiritual pressure. Typical Myoga jumped away to safety and they both charged at each other and clashed swords.

Izuru was surprised when Ama unleashed one of her attacks on him, which of course was the World Wind Chaos. Izuru ducked it though when the attack was coming at him. And again Izuru charged at Ama, she blocked but, it wasn't enough because Izuru slashed at Amas left arm. Blood then started spraying out of her at a very fast rate. Damn this freakin' bastard he came in to fast. But, what am I going to do I don't want to hurt this guy. Ama thought to herself while trying to block other attacks. Ama jumped on top of one of the roofs and Izuru then followed. Izuru gave Ama a somewhat of a small smile and screamed out, "Raise your head WABISUKE!!!"

Suddenly Guerrero became heavy as well as Amas body. Ama's head was also heavy and was defenseless. "W-Wha-What the hell is this, you bastard? I, I can't move!" Izuru looked down on Ama and said, "My Zanpakuto, Wabisuke is the type that doubles the weight of whatever it strikes. The effect is cumulative, so each following hit geometrically increases the weight of the target. Since you blocked about seven times, it's taken affect on you."

Ama was heavily wounded with the cut on her arm literally to the point of passing out. But, before Izuru would strike Ama stopped him and said, "Before you strike at me I want to know, what's you're name? I'm Amazon Callaway." "I'm Izuru Kira Lieutenant of squad three. As Izuru would strike, Ama desperately thought on what to do to break free. So she used Flaming Phoenix while in her weakened state and surrounds them both in a ring of fire. "What the, what is this?" Izuru asked in a shocked tone. "Simple, Kira its skill and now I'm going to finish this." Ama pulled herself up, and slashed Izuru in the back all the way into the ground leaving a five foot hole and Izurus body lying. Izuru was still alive but unconscious. Ama then took Izurus shards and proceeded on finding more.

"Lady Ama you're heavily wounded, why not stop and heal yourself." Myoga suggested while coming back from hiding. "Nope can't do it, after all I made a promise to Yoruichi that I'd help her." Ama replied. So Ama ran to Soyoku hill where the shards were from. Plus she felt a tremendous amount of energy coming from that hill. On the way to the hill she ran into a boy with bleached hair like Ama's and soul reaper outfit with some of the Soyoku shards. The boy saw her coming and told Ama to fight him. Ama refused though because she doesn't like hurting people unless it is family or friends related. The boy got mad though and said, "I need those shards that you have with you. I need to save Hinamoris life." Ama was confused for a second thinking back to what Yoruichi had told her about the Soyoku shards and was never told about it saving lives.

"Look kid, like I said I have no intention of fighting you. Whoever said those shards could save lives must have been drunk." The boy got angry and started charging at Ama. She jumped and dodged his attack but unfortunately the loss of blood from battling Izuru made her weak and hardly standing. As she tries to get up the boy comes closer to her. "I'll be taking those shards now." The boy said to Ama. Ama looks up at him wile trying to stand and replies, "I'm not dead yet and it's going to take a lot more than a loss a blood to stop me."

Then he replied, "I'm sorry that I have to do this then." He unleashed his Shi-Kai. (_Shi-Kai is the first form of a Zanpakutou.)_ He yelled out, "Soar in the frozen sky Hyorinmaru!" Suddenly an Ice/Water dragon came out and charged at Ama. Then it hit her while she tried to jump away, and Ama soon became unctuous. The boy grabbed Amas shards and fled.

Luckily some one saw the battle and decided to keep low until afterwards. Myoga saw a boy and begged him to help Ama. "Please sir help my lady, please help her!" Myoga said. The boy looked at Ama then at Myoga and decided to help her. When Ama had awakened she saw herself still being healed by the boy who had short dark long hair. "Oh um I see you've awakened, you were wounded pretty badly." The boy said, Ama looked at him and asked, "Why are you helping me? Aren't you also looking for the Soyoku shards too?" "Um… well you see I saw the fight you had with squad ten Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya. Plus your servant here saw and asked me to help you. I don't even know why everyone is running to find these shards anyway." Ama looked at the boys' medical bag and saw at least some big pieces of the shards.

"Hey, I never got your name." Ama said, "Oh right ha-ha sorry, my name is Hanatarou Yamada seventh seat of the relief squad, squad four." Hanatarou replied. "My name is Amazon Callaway, but you can call me Ama!" So after Ama was done being healed Ama explained what she was doing for Yoruichi. Hanatarou agreed to help and gave some of the Soyoku shards to Ama. So they traveled to look for Toshiro the captain of squad ten and on their way to Soyoku hill. Soul Reapers from squads eleven and nine came out of no where and were chasing Hanatarou and Ama. "You've got a death wish don't you? You're very popular amongst these bozos." Ama said while running. "Ah no not really, I don't even know why." Hanatarou replied, while huffing and puffing. Suddenly Ama thought of an idea, and told Hanatarou to split up when they get closer to the wall that was up ahead. Myoga went inside Ama's pouch and grabbed a small bag of poppers and suggested Ama to use them. She agreed out of desperation and grabbed a hand full when she made it to the wall.

Ama instructed Hanatarou to split up at the wall and for him to go to the right while she would go in the left. As the soul reapers appeared Ama threw the poppers at them and the poppers would make there crackling noises which startled them a little bit. But, unfortunately wasn't enough "Myoga I will never listen to you ha-ha again." Ama said. Ama said her good bye to Hanatarou as Ama jumped on top of the roof of the wall and started running. "Wait Ama w-where are you going!" Hanatarou yelled. "Like I said before dude run for it!" Ama replied.

As she left all she could hear was the yelling and screaming of the Soul Reapers and of Hanatarou. "My lady was it wise enough to leave that boy alone?" Myoga said while still in the pouch. "Yeah, I think he'll be fine. " Ama said while running. When she got closer to the hill she jumped down from the roof of the wall that she was standing on. As she did her head bumps into a hard rock chest. Ama moved her head up a little and her right eye started twitching rapidly. She was very surprised and terrified at the same time at the site of seeing the captain of squad eleven Kenpachi Zaraki, staring down at her smiling evilly. "Hey Kenny why'd you stop." A voice said, Ama was dead silent and saw a small pink haired girl, who popped out of Kenpachis shoulder.

"I just found me a new opponent to fight Yachiru." Kenpachi replied. Amas eyes widened when she heard him. "Um ah y-you don't want to fight me. I'm not worth your time sir." Ama said stuttering. "Oh but, you have Soyoku shards and just like everyone else that means you'll fight anyone for them." Kenpachi replied to Ama. Great, Ama another mess you put you're-self into. Why is it always me? Ama thought to herself. Ama decided the only option for her was to run knowing, she couldn't defeat a monster like him. So she spotted an open area around them. Ama started sprinting and yelled out to him, "Sorry dude maybe next time!" Kenpachi was dumbfounded on what just happened and Yachiru asked Kenpachi, "Hey Kenny who was she?" Kenpachi started running after Ama and said, "I don't know but she looked strong but, not as strong as Ichigo Kurasaki!!!!" Kenpachi said wile imagining battling Ichigo.

Ama continued to run knowing Kenpachi wasn't far behind. She also tried to stay near Soyoku Hill because; she knew Toshiro would also head in that direction. "Hey girl where are you?" a voice said from the distance. All of a sudden Ama realized who the voice was it was and started running again. Kenpachi along with Yachiru was close behind Ama. So when Ama turned to another direction it was a dead end. Ama was panicking knowing if she were to be found she'd be done for. "Ha-ha-ha I found you! Huh?" Kenpachi had arrived but realized that Ama wasn't there. "Oh looks like she's not here either Kenny." Yachiru said. Luckily Yachiru had a bad sense of direction and only guessed on where to go. But, Kenpachi was really good on sensing spiritual pressure especially strong ones.

Ama eventually ran into Hanatarou again. Since she had four big pieces of the shards she decided to return two of the four shards that she had with her to him and ran off again when she sensed Kenpachis presence. As soon as Ama ran off Hanatarou continued to run from the other two squads that were after him on a separate direction. Unfortunately Kenpachi was headed in Hanatarous direction. As soon as they met eye to eye, Kenpachi wanted to fight Hanatarou. All you can hear left was the scream of Hanatarou and the evil laugh of Kenpachi.

Now as Kenpachi was distracted by Hanatarou Ama was able to arrive at the hill and was ready to reface Toshiro and regain what she had lost.

_**Next on BxI Chapter 5**__**: Guerrero vs. Hyorinmaru and the broken Seal: Arturo**_


	5. Guerrero vs Hinomaru: Arturo

Guerrero vs. Hyorinmaru and the broken Seal: Arturo

Ama was at the bottom of Soyoku Hill already awaiting Toshiro captain of squad ten. She was a bit uneasy though. Because, she didn't like fighting people that she knew was innocent. Ama had this moral that she would never fight but, only defend. She had flash back memories of her and Chad's grandfather telling Ama and Chad advice. Plus her fathers advise. "So it's you again." A voice said. Ama looked up and straight at Toshiro who was badly wounded from other battles he had with other Soul Reapers. "You have the last two shards I was looking for, I need them." Toshiro said, calmly. Ama looked at her sword and looked at Toshiro and said. "Look Toshiro I don't want to fight you. Over these stupid shards…" "Shut up! Then if you still won't give them to me. I'll kill you! I will save Hinamori."

They both raised their spiritual pressures and Myoga fled to a safer area. Toshiro started charging as did Ama. Toshiro attacked her and cut Ama's ribs a little luckily the robe was protecting her. Ama blocked an attack and ducked around Toshiro. She stuck her foot under his leg and tripped him. Toshiro then fell on his face and got back up again. He became more angrier and unleashed sharp shards of ice at Ama. Shit, Ama thought to herself. As they continued Ama flash stepped charging with Guerrero, Toshiro ducked out and jumped and attacked. Ama blocked again and continued clashing swords. Until Ama jumped back and used Dragon Strike.

Toshiro unleashed his Shi-Kai, Amas attack was countered using his ice/water dragon Hyorinmaru. Amas jaw dropped because, she thought that the attack would work. "I will save Hinamori and I won't let you stand in my way!" Toshiro yelled. Ama looked down at the ground and remembered what her grandfather had told her. That people who are consumed with vengeance never make it in life. They are willing to throw their own lives away with out thinking about their loved ones who are so dear to them. Ama knew though talking to Toshiro wouldn't help at all seeing as he was so caught up on saving his friend. Ama started charging again with full force this time and Toshiro did the same. They slashed each other at the same time and blood started poring. Amas left arm was slashed and her left sleeve from the shoulder down was cut off. Leaving Amas arm bare with a long cut on her arm.

"Damn you, you bastard. Oh well you asked for it, you're going to pay!" Ama said while holding her arm. Ama rips off her other sleeve and her spiritual pressure increased a little. Wind currents visibly, started showing up and swarmed around Ama. Toshiro was silent and didn't know what was happening. Ama screamed as she slashed and hit the ground with Guerrero causing a huge crack. Toshiro dodged it and used his Zanpakutou to block Amas sword. Ama was starting to get irritated. She jumped in the air and used her World Wind Chaos. The wind currents that surrounded her moved faster and became a small tornado straight for Toshiro. Toshiro was struck by the wind but, tried to stand his ground. Ama ran forward to attack and Toshiro defended himself by making an Ice wall around him.

"I'm sorry but, you forced me to unleash my Ban-Kai on you now." Toshiro stood still for a moment and then said, "Ban-Kai Dai Guren Hyourin Maru!" As he yelled those words he became surrounded in mist and when the mist disappeared Toshiro had wings and a tail of a dragon made of ice. As Ama surprised at Toshiro's Bankai, Ama replied "Wow!?......that's a nice ban-whatever." Ama grabs with both hands her sword and starts to charge with all her power, as the two have their showdown. They begin to charge at each other, and then begin clashing their blades three times, and then they both launch their final blow with their swords with a yield, then a bright light flashes. Blinding both Ama and Toshiro and causes them to tell who won the battle.

The person, who won the battle, was Ama. Toshiro was knocked out and Ama was still bleeding but, still conscious. "What the…? What happened to the Soyoku shards?" Ama asked herself out loud. Suddenly dark clouds started forming and a light shot down from the sky and an evil laugh was being herd. "Muaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, finally I've been set free from this accursed seal." A voice said from the sky. Ama looked up and saw what appeared to be a Hollow but, had a form of a human with light blue hair and a part Hollow mask by his mouth. He also had wings on his back. "Who are you and what did you do with the shards!" Ama yelled. "I am Arturo I was sealed away by Central 46. Some how I was reawakened and was very weak and thanks to you and the boy I regained my power." Arturo explained. Ama got up and stood in front of Toshiros unconscious body. "I won't let you get away with this!" "Oh so you dare challenge me! So be it!"

Arturo started charging with full speed. Ama flashed stepped away while grabbing Toshiros body putting Toshiro in a safer area so he wouldn't get hurt and away from Arturo. Ama led Arturo to the top of Soyoku hill and swung her sword. Ama used a technique she learned when Guerrero first became. It was called Shooting Star. This was a move that when she swung her sword flaming rocks would shoot out at the enemy. Arturo was surprised and dodged and moved around the flaming rocks. "Ha! You are not an ordinary Soul Reaper are you?" Arturo said. "You just figured it out stupid Hollow." Ama flashed step forward and stabbed Arturo in the ribs. Arturo gave Ama a evil look, and said to Ama. "You're blade can not kill me for I have the Soyoku shards within me."

Amas eyes widened and Arturo slashed Ama. "Damn you Arturo!" Ama started coughing out blood. "I won't let you hurt anyone and I maybe down. But, I have enough power to kill you!" Ama yelled. "Well in that case I shall use my true power if you will not die."

Arturo suddenly released his Zanpakutou and transformed his body. Parts of his body turned into a Phoenix and only his face remained humanlike his he wore a head of a phoenix like a helmet. Amas body started shaking. She never saw a Hollow that could transform it self by releasing its sword. Arturo flash stepped and attacked. Ama was being thrown around left and right, her right check got bruised when Arturo smacked her. Ama was getting weaker since her second battle with Toshiro. She couldn't handle the pain. As she was knocked down while blocking another attack from Arturo, she remembered what her father had told her when she was still a child. Ama, sweet heart as long as you keep on growing more. You will encounter more obstacles, some life threatening, some good, and some bad. But, remember this as long as you know you have people that love you. You can over come anything.

Arturo was about to attack again from the sky when Ama was still lying on the ground. Ama rolled and got up as soon as Arturo hit the ground. "H-How did you!" Arturo paused.

Ama got up and looked up at Arturo. "Arturo I'm what you call a half breed. I'm no Soul Reaper and I'm no regular human. You lied and deceived people with your trickery. Making innocent people fight each other for the wrong reasons. That is unforgivable you bastard." Amas spiritual pressure started leveling up as Ama became angrier. Arturo came in with a powerful attack that had black flashes of light heading for Ama. Ama did her final attack on him which was the Back Lash Wave. Originally this attack was meant to use on demons. But, since Ama used Tetseiga and Tenseiga against Hollows a lot. Guerrero was able to use that technique on Hollows sad thing was this was the only time she could use the power since it became a new sword. "H-How can this be! I'm vanishing! Damn that woman!"

Arturo was defeated, Ama suddenly smiled as she fainted. I did it, I actually did it thanks dad. Ama said in her thought. Ama thanked her father for everything that he had done as a father and everyone else that were kind and supported her. Myoga came bouncing and calling out to Ama to wake up. But, it was no luck. At the bottom of the hill Toshiro was still unconscious. Everyone in the Soul Society including Ichigo, Chad, and their friends felt a great power vanish. Yoruichi and Soi Fon hurried to Soyoku Hill. As Myoga was going down the hill he saw Yoruichi and told her what had happened and rushed to the top. Soi Fon stayed to take Toshiro to Squad Four. As Yoruichi arrived so did Squad Thirteen Captain Jyuushiro Ukitake and Squad eight Captain Shunsui Kyouraku along with his Vice Captain.

"Yoruichi what happened to that girl." Ukitake asked with concern. "She saved the Soul Society Ukitake she saved us from a Hollow that was about to bring chaos." Myoga who was on Yoruchis shoulder was very concerned and worried about Ama. Yoruichi and the two captains took Ama to Sick Bay quickly and was treated there. A few hours passed and Ama woke up. She was a bit surprised and looked around the room. "Lady Ama! You are awake I'm so glad. I was so worried!" Myoga yelled. "Myoga ah my head, what happed? What happened to Arturo?" Ama asked. "You killed him." a voice said. Ama looked to her right side and saw a shadow behind a curtain. She got up from her bed and moved it, she saw Toshiro sitting up looking out the window. "Toshiro you're okay." Ama replied. "It's Captain Hitsugaya and yes thanks to you, you stopped a great evil that was corrupting our emotions. When I woke up I saw your servant and he explained what had happened. Then the captain of Squad Four came in and told me the truth that Hinamori was okay." Toshiro looked down at his injured arm; Ama sat on the edge of his bed and smiled.

"Ama you're awake, good." Yoruichi came in and told Ama to get her stuff together and follow her to the Captains meeting room. On the way there, Ama asked about Ichigo, Chad, and their friends. Yoruichi told Ama that they wanted to see her but; Yoruichi told them that it wasn't a good time and it was best that they head back to Karakura Town and they did. When they arrived Ama saw only the captain of squad thirteen. Ama went in and bowed her head as a form of respect. "Miss Ama in honor of the Soul Society and the captains of the thirteen squadrons, we present you with this pendent." Ukitake said while handing her the pendent. "This pendent shows that you are a certified substitute Soul Reaper." Ama looked at the pendent and said, "Thank you sir but, isn't it a bit much?" "No not all, after all you saved the Soul Society." "Wait does that mean I'm like Ichigo?" "Why yes, you are also acquainted with him?" "Yeah, I am." "More of a reason to give this badge to you Miss. Ama."

Ama thanked Ukitake and met up with Yoruichi at the door. "So, Ama, how did it go?" Yoruichi asked. Ama showed Yoruichi her pendent and told her what it was for and put the pendent in her little pouch. Ama went back to Sick Bay and gathered her things and showed Myoga the pendent as well. Before she left the room, she said her good bye to Toshiro and told him that she hoped his friend gets better soon. He smiles and says thanks as Ama leaves.

Now that she was done helping Yoruichi, Ama was still in the Soul Society and trying to figure out how to get home. The Official Senkaimon gate wouldn't open for another couple days and Ama didn't want to wait that long. She along with Myoga walked to Soyoku hill to see the view when she arrived. Ama and Myoga looked at the Seireitei and Rukongai district from the hill. She was happy to see such beauty and Yoruichi had followed them as well. They talked for a while and Ama explained how she got to the Soul society in the beginning. Guerrero started to pulse again signaling Ama to go. Ama said good bye to Yoruichi and hoped to see her again. In Amas mined she hoped Guerrero would let her go home. Ama sliced a visible wind current and entered the vortex.

_**Special Thanks to **__**Dothack87**__** co editor**_


	6. Lena Inverse Mod Soul

Lena Inverse the Mod Soul

During the time Ama was gone (_which was about a day by now_); Lena did what Ama instructed her to do. Which of course were the usual routines of Amas. like going to school, taking care of the house and going to work. Originally Lena Inverse was a powerful sorceress. The type that was reckless when using magic, greedy, and always hungry. Plus she was a flat chest girl, and became jealous of girls that had bigger breast. Not to mention her fear of Slugs.

Right now while Ama was away. Lena was still in Chad and Amas home, getting herself ready to go to Amas work place for the first time. Lena dressed herself up in Amas work uniform and left. So she skipped breakfast incidentally. As Lena stepped out the door Steven was outside waiting. "Hey Callaway lets hurry up or we'll be late." Steven yelled. "Ah I'm coming ha-ha." Lena replied while turning her head and twitching her right eye. Lena caught up with Steven and tried to stay quiet. Lena in her mind didn't want to blow her cover and she knew she couldn't blow her cover, since she was an advanced mod soul.

When Lena and Steven arrived at Julian's restaurant Lena was a bit nervous. Because, she saw lots of food already prepared to be served to customers that were there. Lena was very hungry and she wanted to eat very badly. But, she knew she couldn't eat the food. So through out the morning she tried to avoid it. But, she couldn't. When no one was looking there was a plate of rice with chicken. It was just sitting on the kitchen counter. Lena would grab a fork and knife and start eating it. When one of the chefs returned from the freezer, the plate was completely cleaned off. The chef looked around to see what happened to the food but saw nothing. Lena hid for a bit until the chef would leave.

When it was about three o'clock in the after noon, Karin and Kenta came in to do their shift. Karin said hello to their boss and to Steven as did Kenta. When Karin would go near to Lena who was behind the cash registers, Lena noticed Karin breast size and became irritated seeing Karin. Amas body though was about the same size as Karin's. Lena didn't think so though, Lena felt that Amas barest size was smaller. Karin said hello to Lena thinking Lena was Ama. Lena though turned around and said hello. Karin was a bit confused seeing Lena and Kenta was also.

As the day progressed, Lena tried her best to stay quiet and not talk. Steven was noticing the strange occurrences with Lena and felt that something wasn't right. He knew that Ama was a kind person and always nice to people. So around dinner time Lena did the clean up duty and dish washing. When Lena would walk around Karin she'd act a bit mean to her. Plus Lena was hungry again and was hopping to eat fast.

As she was finishing washing the last plate Lena looked from the corner oh her eye to see what was there. Lena saw a cheese burger with fries and her mouth started to water. When the cook was gone again (_this time to use the restroom_), Lena took another chance and grabbed the burger. What Lena didn't know though was some one was spying on her. Steven was outside peeking from the window as he threw away some garbage. From that point he knew it wasn't Ama.

So when it was around closing time, Steven told Lena he wouldn't walk home with her tonight, because he wanted to help his uncle. Lena was okay with it and so received her paycheck for the month and left. The real reason Steven didn't go was because he felt like he needed to talk to Kisuka about Lena. Steven knew something was going on and he didn't like it. It took Steven about thirty minutes to walk and figure out where Kisukas shop was.

When he arrived at the shop it was still open and Steven decided to go in. When he went in no one was around. So Steven browsed through the shop and saw what appeared to be regular items like candy and other stuff. "Hello Steven." A voice said. Steven looked back at the front of the shop and saw Kisuka in front of the register. "Did you want to bye something?" Kisuka asked. "No, Mr. Urahara just a question I need answered. " Steven replied. So Steven explained to Kisuka about what had happened earlier in the day. Then Steven asked, about the real Ama. Kisuka knew he couldn't keep hiding the truth from Steven so he showed him to the back of the shop. From there Kisuka told Steven about Lena Ama's mod soul. Kisuka also told Steven he had no idea of the real Amas whereabouts. All he could tell Steven to do was to watch over Lena Inverse and make sure she won't cause trouble.

The Next Day

Lena woke up the next morning ready to try again at Ama's work place. Plus Lena knew that it was going to be hard to avoid any distraction like food and what makes her irritated. Not only did she have to worry about those simple things. But also, she knew that anytime soon Ama would return. Lena got dressed and made herself some cereal (_actually she ate two bowls to sustain her hunger_). She went outside and locked the door, and Steven was out on the front yard waiting. When Lena met up with Steven and headed to work together, Steven told Lena during the lunch hour some one important would come in and they had to work extra hard to make sure she's satisfied. Lena stayed quiet though and just nodded her head.

When they arrived, they were preparing for another work day. The morning went okay, other then a few customers pissing Lena off and Lena wanting to use her magic on them. But, Steven would intervene and distract her from causing problems. But, it kind of didn't work because one of the complaining customers was a middle aged woman with bluish hair and big breasts. The women complained that it was hot in the restaurant and she had received the wrong drink. Lena who was in the middle of the situation tried at first to speak calmly and talk to the woman. It didn't work though because the woman was still yelling about the service. Lena then said, "I'm sorry but, I have the right to refuse service to people who are rude." The women got mad at Lena and complained even more.

Steven who saw Lena and the women, grabbed Lena's right wrist and dragged her to the back and whispered, "Hey that women was the important person I was talking about." Lena made a confused face and said, "What?" Steven tilted his head up to see from the kitchen window to see the women and her friend. "Lena that woman over there is the health inspector!" Lena turned pale and said, "You know my name? A-And t-that woman is the health inspector?" Steven nodded his head, "Yeah Lena I'll explain that later but, now we can't afford to make that lady mad or else we're out of a job."

Lena looked at Steven and said, "Well then I might as well fix this mess." Steven had a worried look on his face and Lena opened the kitchen door and walked to the health inspector. "I'm sorry about that I wasn't myself. What was it you wanted me to get you again?" Lena put up a fake smile and the inspector replied, "I want a glass of water and this time lots of ice." Lena took the glass and poured some water and ice. Meanwhile Kisuka along with Tessai, Jinta and Ururu were out and about looking for a place to eat at. Jinta saw Julian's and asked if they could eat there. Kisuka and Tessai were okay with the idea and walked towards the restaurant. As soon they were thirty feet away, the restaurant had exploded by a pink light. Luckily no one was hurt but, knocked out and Lena along with Steven was left standing. "Lena we're done for…" Steven said in a worried tone.

"Lena Inverse causing trouble, are you?" Kisuka yelled out. Lena looked at Kisuka and said to him, "The crabby old lady started it!" Lena yelled while pointing at the health inspector's unconscious body. Kisuka walked closer to Lena, "Still you can't just explode things out of anger." Lena looked down at the ground. Steven then replied, "Mr. Urahara, please don't get mad at her. She didn't mean to do no harm even if the inspector is a crabby old lady I would have done the same thing." Lena looked at Steven surprisingly. Kisuka looked at both of them. He signaled Tessai over and told him take care of the mess. Tessai nodded and held up what looked to be a toy bunny head on a spring and used it on everyone that was there and the witnesses from inside the restaurant on what had happened.

Kisuka along with Jinta and Ururu told Steven and Lena to follow them back to the shop. "Wait Mr. Urahara what about everyone else at the restaurant." Steven said curiously. "Oh Steven don't worry they'll be fine. Tessai is just erasing there memories. So they won't remember what Lena did." Kisuka replied. Lena looked down and apologized on what happened and felt guilty. They arrived at the shop and Jinta and Ururu started doing their usual chores around the shop, while Kisuka showed Steven and Lena to the back. "Lena I know you still have that ability of magic so I'm going to have to limit your powers." Kisuka explained. "What?" Steven said. Kisuka smiled and replied in a playful tone. "Well I'm glad you asked! It's a special charm that is capable of limiting a mod soul's power when they are in a gigai! This will allow Lena to still be able to do things that Ama does and not use magic." Lena looked at it for a second and said, "Kisuka that's messed up you could of at lest made Ama's boobs bigger but, my magic?"

Kisuka ignored Lenas comment and told her to keep that charm tide to Ama's bracelet. Lena did and the charm was left on. Kisuka explained that charm was a gift from Myoga that a Monk of Steven's ancestors used to seal away powers of high beings. Lena gave Kisuka a dirty look. "Hey Lena you have to control your powers we don't want anymore accidence." "Urahara is right Lena and if and when Callaway comes back I don't want her to suffer from what you did." Steven added. Lena then finally agreed to use it and to keep it on.

After that Steven and Lena went back to the restaurant. When they got there Stevens Uncle came out. "You guys are back from your lunch break. But, at least you two are okay." Steven's Uncle said. Apparently Tessai had given the people at the restaurant and the witnesses a false memory. That the kitchens stove had a leek and exploded the restaurant. Lena and Steven were relived but, unfortunately the workers including them were out of a job until the restaurant was rebuilt. Steven kneeled down and said, "Why me!" Lena looked at him and said, "Steven at least we didn't get fired."

**Note:**

**Well this was just a side chapter and the next chapter will go back to our real story. **

_**Next Chapter:**_** Hero's No More, "Marvel Zombies".**


	7. Hero’s No More MZP1

Hero's No More: "Marvel Zombies" Part I

As Ama had left the Soul Society to try to go back home, she went into the Limbo universe once again. Ama didn't want to go to another world or somewhere else in time. But, Guerrero had its own plans for her. As Ama traveled through the universe, Guerrero began pulsing near a vortex that showed an image of a city during the evening time. Ama decided to go through the vortex hoping it would lead her home. When she stepped onto the ground from the vortex, she found herself surrounded by water. Ama turned around and soon realized she was on Liberty Island. Ama saw the Statue of Liberty had no head. Then Ama looked at the sea water and saw that her hair was silver. Ama knew though that only on the full and new moon her hair would turn silver. But, somehow her hair was that color for no reason at all.

Then Ama heard screaming coming from New York City, which wasn't that far from Amas location. "Run away it's the end of the world Z-Zombies!" a woman said while running for her life. Unfortunately for the woman she was eventually caught by one of the Zombies that had metal claws and was devoured. Ama twitched her right eye in horror she stabbed her sword to the ground and dropped down to her knees. "Oh my god, is this Armageddon? Guerrero I don't understand. Dammmmmmn yoooooooooou Zombiessssssssss. DDDDAAAAMMMMNNNN YOOOU TOO HELL!!!" Ama yelled out to the sky. Ama didn't understand what was going on and why Zombies were around. Myoga stayed in Amas pouch because he figured if he ran he'd be left behind.

So the only option Ama could think of was to investigate this situation. She didn't want to but, she felt like trying to find survivors. Ama went into New York City hoping not to encounter any Zombies. But, as always trouble followed again, she ran into a Zombie who was once a hero to the innocent which was Spiderman. "Hey there ma'am you lost?" Spiderman said. "Ah no n-not really… Hey wait a minute aren't you Spiderman the comic book hero I always read about, a-and why are you a zombie?" Ama paused as she saw Spiderman coming closer to her slowly. Ama pulled out Guerrero from its sheath and backed away. "D-don't come any closer you huge spider o-or else…" Spiderman laughed and jumped at her. Ama out of desperation grabbed Guerrero with both hands and sliced Spiderman's right arm off. But, Spiderman with his left arm still attached to him shot a spider web from his hand, forcing Ama to let go of her sword.

"Oh crap, not good, not good at all, a comic book hero is about kill me." Ama said. Ama screamed from the top of her lungs and started running to her sword but, Spiderman grabbed Ama by her cape. "Well, you cut off my good arm but, I can still eat you with my other arm!" Spiderman said. Ama was dead silent and tried to struggle free. As she did only part of her cape was ripped off. Oh damn it not my family cape. Ama thought to herself. She flashed stepped and ran to the wall of a building where Guerrero was stuck to. Spiderman surprised at Amas speed was still hungry and wanting Amas flesh. Some how Amas flesh had a substance that was more of a sweet scent seeing as the dormant demon blood was in her.

Ama ripped off the webs that were still attached to Guerrero and used Flaming Phoenix on Spiderman. But, a lass Guerrero wasn't able to use its power. Ama tried it again but, didn't work either. Spiderman came closer. "Damn it Guerrero why won't you use your power on this stupid overgrown arachnid." Ama then figured the only way to get rid of Spiderman was to cut him apart. Seeing as she had already cut one of his arms off. So she made herself stop running and charged at Spiderman by flash stepping and slicing his body in pieces.

After that Ama traveled to an area by Leecker St. in New York City. When Ama turned a corner she saw a man having his brains eaten by a Zombie Duck named Howard the Duck. Ama was very disgusted and stayed near by and unseen. After the Zombie Duck had eaten the man's brains he went after the super heroin named Dazzler but, the same man appeared again along with a woman named Scarlet Witch. Ama couldn't believe what she was seeing and while staying near by learned that the man's name was Ashley Williams. Ama also over heard their conversation about going inside a building which belonged to Dr. Strange and that there was a book that was maybe able to stop the Zombies. So Ama watched them walk to the building.

"Another stinkin' Deadite." Ash said as he kicked the door open. Ash, Scarlet Witch, and Dazzler went inside and saw a Zombie feasting on a dead corpse. "All right zombie scum. Whaddaya have to say for yourself—Before I blast ya to kingdom come?" Ash says while he looks at the zombie. Both Scarlet and Dazzler were silent though and Ash continued taking to Doctor Strange (_the zombie_). Ash explained the situation and they needed to get a book. Dr. Strange told them the location of the library and then out of nowhere Ash shot the zombie with his Boom Stick. The three of them ran up stairs and saw the library. But, what they didn't know was that someone had been already there.

Ama heard voices and hid behind one of the shelves as Ash, Dazzler, and Scarlet, split up to find what they're looking for. Scarlet was headed to Ama's direction; Ama didn't want to be seen but, had no choice. Scarlet found Ama and was being threatened and was asked how she came in undetected. "Simple I came in through the back door." Ama said with a small grin. Ash and the girls were dumbfounded for a bit. "So what's a little gal like you doing in a place like this?" Ash asked. Ama looked down and then looked at Ash and gave him an evil stair. "One I'm not little! Two I've fought off a Zombie with a duel sword that lost it ability to use demonic attacks! And three I'm stuck it this crazy dimension trying to go home!" Ama said out loud. Dazzler covered Amas mouth before Ama could continue. "Jeez not so loud we don't want the rest of the zombies to know our whereabouts." Dazzler said to Ama's ear.

Scarlet then asked Ama how she ever ended up in their universe. Ama explained her story from when her sword originally, use to be two blades and how she learned that Guerrero was able to go through time and space itself. Ash couldn't believe that a small girl with a big sword was capable of doing that. "So Ama you want to leave this place to eh? Well then have you heard of the book of the Necronomicon?" Ash asked. "Um… sorry dude I don't follow." Ama replied. Ash smacked his forehead. "It's a book capable to bring destruction and death." Ash added. Ama put her right index finger to her cheek while looking at the sealing. "Oh you mean the book of the Dead?" Ama replied. Ash nodded. "Yeah I know about it why?" "We need that book in order to save this world." Dazzler said. Ama scratched her head and replied, "Let me guess you guys want me to help ya fine it right?" They all nodded and Ama agreed.

As they started looking Ash warned the girls that the books bite if you touch them. Dazzler found a grey book that had a face on it. Ash grabbed one of the coal grabbers by the fire place in the library and grabbed the grey book and tried getting the book to talk. Unfortunately the book wouldn't answer to them and so Ash threw the book into the fire place. Ash pulled out another book with the coal grabber and gave it to Ama to hold. This book was red and had horns on it. Ash threatened the red book with his chainsaw to try making it talk. The red book gave in and started explaining about the book of the Necronomicon's origin and the books corruption of people. But, Ash interrupted and replied. "I didn't ask for an entire damn book report. Just the CliffsNotes. Now spit it out—Where's the Necronomicon?" The book in a terrified tone said, "Latveria." "There. Wasn't that simple?" Ash said.

Both Dazzler and Scarlet Witch weren't happy. Ama was silent knowing she had to go out there again. Ama was upset that Guerrero lost its demonic power and wondered why. Dazzler walked to the window to see if the cost was clear. "My God… it just keeps getting worse." Dazzler paused and said "Th-the children." Ama walked over to see for herself. Ama was horrified when she looked out the window. What Ama and Dazzler saw were four young super hero children that also were also infected by other zombie hero's attacking innocent humans. After that they went down stairs and Dazzler said that she had her Quinjet near by passed the Zombie children. They were at the door and they were trying to devise a plan on how to get through, they were thinking of using Ama as a distraction but, Ama refused and told them that her sword still didn't have its demonic power back.

Suddenly they heard a big boom and they saw a group of people who looked like they were prepared to face the zombies. Ash signaled the girls to leave since the children were distracted. But, as soon as they got to the jet a Zombie was right there. It was none other than Iron Man. Ash and the girls were surprised and Dazzler and Scarlet used their abilities to temporarily sustain him. Ash and Ama went on ahead inside first as the others followed after them. Their flight took about several hours and as they were about to land. Dazzler and Scarlet told Ama and Ash about Doctor Doom. Who is a ruthless villain hell-bent on the destruction of man kind. Ama told Myoga to not show his face when they went inside. Ama knew that Myoga was the typical fleer and didn't want to risk losing him.

Back in New York Super Hero's left and right were getting infected by this unknown cause. Some one posed as Scarlet Witch who was actually Mysteak set one of the Super Hero's up. She was also infected like the rest and infected Quick Silver. Quick Silver had the ability of Super Speed and as he got infected ran across the world from Britain, Russia, Japan and other countries.

As they entered Dooms Castle Ash was trying to be a big shot demanding he check out Dooms library. But, Doom grabbed Ash's throat with his metal arm and threatened to remove Ashes head from his body. "My dear Miss Maximoff you know the Scarlet Witch is always a welcome guest in Castle Doomshadt—and Dazzler as well—under any circumstance…but that does not give you license to drag in what ever riffraff you see fit." Doom said angrily.

Scarlet Witch then replied "No, Lord Doom, you've got it all wrong. This—man Ashley Williams has information on what's behind the Zombie plague…he says he can stop it. Also this girl here, Amazon Callaway has a strong ability like a demon and assisted us on coming here." Doom turned around and started walking to his laboratory he said to them. "The Necronomicon has nothing to do with what is happening outside the secured walls of Doomshadt. The origin is extraterrestrial not supernatural." Ash got mad and Doom signaled his droids to restrain Ash. Dazzler tried to plead with Doom to see the book. But, it was no use Doom rejected. As they kept talking it turned out Doom said that it was a pan-dimensional virus, a cosmic contagion. Ama heard Doom as she snuck away from them to take a look around Doctor Doom's castle and find the library herself.

As Ama walked to one of the hallways Myoga asked Ama why she left them and that Ama was in no condition to fight. Ama ignored Myoga and kept walking. "Who are you and why are you intruding." A voice said. Ama turned around and saw a man who was bitten and became a Zombie. Ama freaked out and said. "What the hell I thought Doom said this place was protected by a force field." The man laughed and said. "Yes, yes it is but, you see I was outside before the force field went up and was bitten. I don't even like Doctor Doom even though I work as one of his scientist." Myoga jumped out of Amas pouch and Ama took out Guerrero. "Well zombie scum I might as well take you in before you take any one out."

Ama started charging at the zombie with her sword. The Zombie moved out of the way and tried to bite Ama. She side-stepped and slashed it's back. But, seeing as the zombie was still alive it still managed to attack Ama. The Zombie grabbed Amas cape when she tried to slash him again. The Zombie threw Ama to the wall and Ama was knocked out for a bit. Suddenly as soon as Ama was unconscious a Dark spiritual pressure hovered over her. The Zombie came closer to her and tried to eat her. But, was stung as Amas black spiritual pressure stung the zombie. Amas body lifted itself up and her eyes became red as blood when she opened them. Even though Guerrero could not use its abilities, Ama some how had some spiritual abilities, that also protected her from danger thing is Ama never noticed it. Ama grabbed Guerrero as she was getting closer to the zombie. She flash stepped behind the zombie and said in an emo tone, "Die." as she slashes off the zombies head.

Myoga frightened went closer to Ama. "My Lady, are you alright?" Myoga said with concern. Her black spiritual pressure suddenly faded and her eyes went back to normal. "Ah my head damn it!" Ama said out loud as she touched her forehead. Myoga was relieved that Ama was back to normal and as she looked behind her. Ama saw the zombie she fought was cut into peaces. Ama asked Myoga how did it happen and Myoga explained in small detail.

As they walked again Ama ran into an unexpected person. "Oh um… Doctor Doom uh hi…" Ama said nervously.

**Next Chapter: Hero's No More: "Marvel Zombies" Part II**


	8. Hero's No More MZP2

Hero's No More: "Marvel Zombies" Part II

Ama looked at Doctor Doom hoping he wouldn't try anything suspicious. "Hey Ama relax it's just me Ash." Ama froze and looked at Ash as he lifted up the metal mask. "Dude what the hell scaring me like that." Ama said irritated. "What this is the only way I can get to the book faster. " Ash said. Ama followed Ash as he put the mask back on and he asked Ama what happened with the zombie she temporarily killed. All Ama would say was that she just sliced it to peaces.

They arrived at the library and Ash pretended to Dooms servants that Ama was his disciple. They allowed her to go in with Ash. When they got in Ash shooed away a servant that was in the library with them. When the servant left, Ash instructed Ama to start looking for the book. They found the book and the book was surprised to see Ash when he unmasked himself and Ama showed her face. Ash started threatening the book to talk. But the book wouldn't reply to Ash. So Ash switched one of the arms to a laser arm, and the book started to talk.

"Very well Williams, I will tell you the truth, if only because it amuses me to do so." Necronomicon paused. "The book of the Necronomicon played no part in the zombie plague that's destroying the world." "What?!?" both Ama and Ash said. "Aren't you supposed to be a book that commands the dead?" Ama asked as she grabs the book from Ash. "B-b-but… what about what you said? (The world will die, and an army of the dead will rise)." Ash said with a worried face. "I do command the dead but, it's the undead. But, one thing does not have anything to do with the other. This world will indeed die, and an army of the dead will rise. The particular of the prophecy are clear in that respect, though the rest is obscure." The book replied to them.

"Wha'? Then why did you come to me? Why deliver that message?" Ash asked again. "Ha ha ha! For spite, you fools. Because I posses a hatred for you Williams that knows no bounds. After trying to destroy you for so long, you have finally entered a world where there is absolutely no hope. And I wanted to make sure you knew it." The book replied as Ash turned around with fear. "Face it tiger… you crapped out!" The book replied again.

Ash left to go tell the others the news. Ama stayed behind with the book of the Necronomicon and replied. "You know Necronomicon, you're wrong. There is hope actually, and sure there is no way of saving those that are infected. But, there is a way to fight it." The book then said. "I know you are no ordinary human. I sense the demonic ora you posses. What makes you say that there is a way?" "Because, there always is a way even when things seem dark" Ama grabbed the Necronomicon and ran to where she heard commotion near by. "Wait where are you going with me?" the book said. "Shut up stupid book you're going into battle with me." Ama said "What?!? Ugh…" Ama with her right hand smacked the book to the wall so it'd keep quiet.

Ama met up with Doctor Doom as he was in the middle of the battle with some of the Zombies, which were Beast and Mr. Fantastic. The Necronomicon suggested that Ama read the passages that the book had. Ama was uneasy about it though because she knew the book was evil. "Hurry girl or death is upon you." The book said. Ama didn't listen to it so she went off to another area. Though a couple Zombies followed her and it was not good. They were Storm and Cyclops. "Damn just my luck ugh! Ayuda me padre." Ama said as she was running. Cyclops shot his beam at Ama and Storm released her lighting. Ama blocked and dogged as they came closer. Ama thought of a plan to flash step around them rapidly so they couldn't see her. "Hey kid, don't move so fast." Cyclops said. "Kid, Kid! Never ever call me a kid!" Ama got angry and when she was right in front of Storm. Both Cyclops and Storm attacked each other.

After they accidentally hit each other they started arguing and attacked each other more. "Ha ha, ha losers, now here's my change to make a get away!" Ama said as she grabbed the book. "You are reckless you know that! Why am I even with you in the beginning?!?" The book said. Myoga unzipped the pouch he was in and replied. "Don't speak about my lady like that!" "Myoga it's okay, don't listen to Nomicon." Myoga went back inside as Ama and the book kept moving. But, more zombies kept coming and Ama had no choice to read it since her sword couldn't function right. So she stopped and read some text from the book to see if it'd work against the zombies it didn't work though. The zombies weren't affected and Ama was irritated. "Damn it! Worthless crap I knew you were useless!" Ama yelled at the book. "What do you mean useless you did say the right words but, thus the zombies aren't affected by it." The book replied Ama got mad and continued off.

Eventually Ama ran into Ash again and Ash wanted to see the book. Some how, Ash was able to pursue it to come with him and Ama. Ash was able to raise the undead and use them to distract the infected zombies since Ash knew the book so well. Ash told Ama to follow him so they could escape.

As they ran they witness the undead being pulverized. The book directed Ama and Ash to a room where Doctor Doom had built a transportation machine. "What do you mean inter-dimensional transporter?" Ash asked. "Doom was not just a sorcerer and a despot. He was one of the keenest scientific minds on the planet. He created the transporter some time ago. Planning to eventually expand his dominion beyond time and reality" The book continued, "I'd transport us myself, but I'm too far weak at the moment, after using my power to reanimate all those corpses." "Huh why couldn't you teleport us in the beginning. Instead of raising an army of Deadites?" Ama replied angrily. "You didn't ask. Now quiet down this transporter is in the room up ahead, and by the sound of it, already operational."

They made it to the room and saw the remaining survivors enter the portal. They went up to Doctor Doom and Ama asked if he was coming along as well. But, Doom said he was already bitten by the infected zombies. He explained that he was going to destroy the machine as soon as Ash and Ama went in it. Ash told Doom that he wanted to be sent to a world with no Zombies and for Ama she just wanted to get out of there. "HURRY! I can sense the zombie mob's approaching!" "Hurry? Who said I was gonna let you tag along? So long… sucker!" Ash said as he gave Ama the book of the Necronomicon and went into the portal. "Hurry girl follow him or else we're dinner!" Ama looked at Doom and threw the book to the ground. "Sorry I always hated reading books that I couldn't translate." Ama said as she also enters.

"Damn your souls to the fiery infernal lands, Ashley Williams and what's you're face. The Necronomicon will not forget this, and someday, some where, our revenge upon you two will be great and terrib—uh-oh!" the book said as the zombies approached. Doctor Doom disabled the transporter as the zombies came. Doom told the zombies that he already destroyed the machine so they wouldn't be able to go to other universes and started to attack them.

Meanwhile as they battled one of the zombies, Wolverine that is, grabbed the book of the Necronomicon with his metal claws and said. "And what do we have here?" "Unhand me desolate one, for I am the feared and fearsome Necronomicon, with a power to terrible for you to even begin to comprehend." The book said "Death is my dominion, and I've a host of Deadite corpses to serve my every command." "Oh, so you're responsible for that undead army? I got news for you, pal, they tried their best, and it wasn't good enough—not by a long shot." Wolverine replied. "Hmmph. Well…Be it as it may. If you have designs on eating me, I believe you find my pages to be most unpalatable." "What?! Eat you?! What are you talking about?!? You're a book." "But, the girl and Williams told me--" "Sounds like you been hoodwinked, bub. Bamboozled. Flimflammed. Nobody wants to eat a book." "Wha--?!?"

The book of the Necronomicon was worried and asked what he was going to do with the book. Wolverine threw the book to Hulk who was near by, and said to the book that they still needed toilet paper. "Zombie Hulk eat lots. And Zombie Hulk need lots of toilet paper." Hulk said as he looked down at the book. All you could hear now though was the book screaming in horror and cursing Ama and Ash for putting it in that predicament.

Ama was now back in the limbo universe and sneezed, "Damn allergies ugh I'm surprised I can even sneeze in a place like this." Ama said as she came across another vortex hole and Ama went threw the vortex. Apparently Ama unexpectedly ended up in the same world again. Though it was a different time, and she ended up during the time before the infectious zombie virus started. Ama saw dark clouds hovering over New York City and decided to rid the problem before it started again. She ran to where she saw a comet flying down to earth. Guerrero started pulsing rapidly again showing Ama it restored most of it power since the other universe with the infected Zombies. "Guerrero I don't know if it's me or you're strength that made you not able to be used in the other world. But, this time I'm willing to make things right for this world." Ama said to Guerrero.

She sped off into the heart of New York City as she saw the comet coming. She noticed that it already hit one of the superheros which had the letter S on his gold and green suit. So all Ama thought of was striking the comment with her World Wind Chaos, and blow it away. She did and a craider the size of a regular house hit the ground. Parts of the comet were scattered around and the body of the super hero who was hit wasn't found. Ama got out of the craider and ran into Captain America who was curious on what had occurred. "Miss are you alright?" he said. "Yeah I'm just dandy! I just saved your asses from a big problem oh Capitan." Ama replied as she gave him a small sarcastic smile.

Ama proceeded to walk away and sighed as she cut a wind current and went back to the Limbo universe. But, as the old saying goes Toughs who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it." The Superhero Ama thought she had killed along with destroying the comet, was actually now infected by the radiation and turned him into a zombie. Even though the comet was destroyed the radiation still was active and the horror of the infection spread again.

Ama was now back, back in the Limbo universe and was still trying to figure out how to return home. But, chaos some how followed her ever since she tried using the book of the Necronomicon against the zombies. What Ama actually did when she used the book was reawaken chaos who was sealed away somewhere in time. Chaos now was targeting Ama to regain power and control universe by universe.

_**Next chapter:**_** Sorcerery and technology collision of continence**


	9. Sorcery and technology

Sorcery and technology collision of continence

Chaos was an entity that was sealed away by a powerful being. Through out time and space, Chaos has spread its evil around universes causing wars and destruction of man kind. This being who sealed it away was none other then a Sailor Scout named Sailor Galaxy. Sailor Galaxy though sealed chaos within herself. Unfortunately though chaos corrupted her and eventually her universe was changed and the princess of the moon purified her soul. Chaos was then driven away to the deepest part of space. Until later it was sealed away again. Though like old sayings go. "Nothing lasts forever." Chaos now reawaken is searching for a new way to succeed in destruction and wreak havoc again, by going to each world and recollecting itself.

"Myoga where are you? Hey! Damn flea." Ama said to herself. When Ama returned to the Limbo universe, she didn't notice that Myoga was sucked away. When Myoga unzipped the pouch, Myoga wanted to check if they left New York. While they were in the Limbo universe, there was a disturbance in the time stream in the universe. It was so strong little Myoga was forced out of the pouch as soon as Ama entered another portal to another world.

Currently Ama is well, in the middle of the battle between a young group called the Sorcerer Hunters and an evil Sorcerer who controls water elements named Aquamarine. The battle was taking place in a big man-chin somewhere around a small city. One of the members of the Sorcerer Hunters was missing though. Ama was near the action but was trying to find out where she was.

So she walked and as she did; some guy around the age of eight-teen was following her. Ama didn't notice that the guy was around seeing as she was focused on trying to find out where she was. Hmm…I wonder where I am this time. I wonder where Myoga can be too usually he cowers in fear and hides if there's danger. But, this time it's weird and he isn't in my pouch. Ama thought to herself. As Ama noticed a hand tapping her back, Ama shrieked and turned around.

"Hey there sorry to startle ya, but, you seem to be lost." The guy said. Ama calmed down and asked him, "Well I'm new around here and all I want to know is where I am?" Then the guy said, "Well, for you pretty lady, you're in Aqua-utopia." Ama stood back a little and saw the guys face looking at her strangely. "Thanks a lot dude ah n-now I gotta go ha-ha bye." Ama said. The guy was getting closer to her and replied. "Wait I didn't get your name!" "Umm… my name isn't that important bye." "Come on at least tell me your name I'm Carrot Glace Sex machine. You wanna go out with me!"

Suddenly, The battle that the Sorcerer Hunters had with the evil sorcerer of the water element reached into the heart of the town, where Ama and Carrot were unfortunately. The towns' people started running in panic. People shouted and hid for their lives hoping they wouldn't get killed. Ama was a bit worried herself seeing as she was in the middle of it, and she knew Guerrero wasn't at full power ever since she had used the backlash wave on Arturo in the Soul Society. She took her chances and ran towards the battle and tried to see if she could assist them. Ama didn't want to interfere but, in the back of her mind she felt she might regret not helping them.

The sorcerer went near a fountain that had tons of water and said an enchanted spell that allowed him to gather the water around him and aimed it at Ama who had her sword out. "Ha-ha ha Sorcerer Hunters, you'll now face my wrath and drown before me dolls, especially that young long haired fellow!" Aquamarine sped right for Ama even though she was only speck-tatting the battle looking for the right moment to enter. Carrot saw it coming and pushed Ama out of the way as he got hit by the watery blast.

The unique thing about Carrot was that when ever he got hit by any magic or spells he'd automatically change into a zodiac beast and still keep his senses. When he was hit with the attack, he was transformed into a humongous water snake. "Brother oh no he transformed." A voice said as Ama heard foot steps headed in her direction. Ama was freaked out at what she saw. She couldn't believe that the guy she met could actually become a huge creature. "What in the blue hell is this!" Ama yelled. "Move out of the way girl this is no place for you." A blond haired guy from the Sorcerer Hunters said, as he grabbed a cart filled with fruits and threw it at Aquamarine. "He's right Miss just leave this sorcerer to us." The long haired guy said. W-Where did I end up this time the dark ages? This is insane sorcerers, magic, and beasts. I gotta take a break from anime, this is insane. Ama thought to herself as she witness the Sorcerer Hunters doing their usual duties.

"Oh darling you were hit by magic again weren't you." One of the girls said, as she used her whip to block the water from going to her. Ama looked at that girl and was a bit disgusted on what she saw. One of the girls Ama saw was warring nothing but a policeman hat and overalls that had thin straps showing the girls bare boobs. The other girl who was shorter than the other one wore a yellow suit and white long gloves. "Oh you dolls will drown in my beauty and will have lots of fun with you." Aquamarine said as he pointed at the guy with long hair. The guy with Long hair was a bit disturbed and went on with saying an incantation while holding a paper talisman.

Carrot was still in his beast form and charged at Aquamarine. But, Aquamarine saw it coming and dodged it. "Marron use another talisman, I think he's weakening." The blond haired guy said, as he was struck by an incoming water attack. "Right!" Marron the long haired man replied. Marron used another talisman hoping he could at least stall Aquamarine. But, it was no luck for Aquamarine absorbed more water to gain more power and said. "Oh doll I didn't know you wanted to play that ruff." The Sorcerer Hunters were very disturbed at his comment and Ama as well. "Dude lay off the yaoi crap this isn't a hentai fanfic!" Ama screamed out loud as she was a little closer to the action. Aquamarine looked a bit confused though when Ama said that. "I don't get what you said but, you're an ugly bitch with that weird outfit a black robe with a cape and scarf that's not style!" Aquamarine replied. "Oh really, at least I'm not the one warring a thong over my pants and shirtless like you are. And, what's with that hair cut eww, that Mohawk looks horrible and you're skin… did you get frost bite because your skins hella blue." Ama replied as she rolled her eyes with irritation. "Hey this in style you know." Aquamarine replied. "Yeah, whatever now shut up already, you're annoying."

Marron and the rest of the Sorcerer Hunters had water drops on their heads as they saw Ama arguing with Aquamarine. Aquamarine suddenly came charging like waves of fiery. "You're going to regret on what you said about my style!" "Okay then you yaoi loving bastard lets dance." Ama said as she charged. Aquamarine jumped and used the water to surf around her. "Drown you ugly bitch muah-ha ha-ha!" "D-Damn it ugh I'm all wet now, my soul reaper uniform is drenched!" Ama said as she was hit by a wave of water and coughed.

But, as Ama was hit by a wave, Ama struggling in the water trying to swim out of her predicament, Carrot in his water snake form came in. Charging and dismantled Aquamarine. Thus defeating Aquamarine and saving the town. Ama couldn't believe what she had seen. She couldn't believe that it was possible to see this type of destruction. "Okay darling you've done enough now it's time to whip you back to normal!" The girl from the Sorcerer Hunters said as she got her whip ready and the shorter girl as well. Carrot who was still in his beast form became pale and made a scared face as the two girls began beating him up. Ama got up from the ground since she was hit by the huge wave from the battle. Poor guy I almost feel sorry for him, nah he's a pervert I shouldn't. But now that I think of it, ever since I left the Soul Society I've been seen by other people from different worlds, I don't know if it's the dimensions themselves or if they actually can see me or, I've actually gained the ability to show this form… all I know is I'm just like Ichigo a substitute soul reaper and regular humans can't see me like him, Tran, Yasutora, their friends and the Soul Reapers. Ama thought as she went closer to them.

"Thanks a bunch for saving me Carrot!" Ama said with a small smile. "No pro-blame-o…" Carrot says as he turns his back. "Brother it's rude to turn your back to her when she's saying thank you." Marron said. "It's alright; I'm use to people acting this way around me." Ama said to Marron. "Well still, I apologize for my brothers rudeness. Let me introduce you to the team, we are called the Sorcerer Hunters. We are a group of skillful people who stop Sorcerers from committing crimes and causing destruction to the innocent." Marron paused as he looked at the rest of the group. "Oh yes, I'm Marron Glace, and he's Gateau Mocha, these two girls are Tira and Chocolate Misu. I see you've already met my older brother Carrot."

Ama said her hellos to them and continued talking. "So what's your name?" Chocolate asked. Ama looked down at her wet cloths and looked up at them, "My name is Amazon Callaway but, you can call me Ama. I'm not really from around here." "Really, where are you from?" Tira asked. "Well, I I'm from the…" Ama paused and again replied, "I'm from the twenty-first century." The Sorcerer Hunters were shocked when they heard her. "Really you're from that time period?" Tira asked. "Yea and apparently I can't seem to get myself home to my world." Ama said. "Well we maybe able to help you." Gateau said.

Ama looked at Gateau and said, "Really! Do you really think so?!" Marron nodded, "Yes, Big Mama maybe able to help you she's an imposing being with great magical abilities." "Well than let's do it! I wanna be able to go home, I've been away from it for to long." Ama said as she puts her sword in her sheath. "Come on darling time to leave." Chocolate said to Carrot. But, Carrot didn't listen to Chocolate or to Tira. Because, He was being his usual perverted self and chasing women left and right. "DARLING... CARROT!" Both Chocolate and Tira said out loud to Carrot. Carrot froze and turned his head with a scared and worried face. "Coming…" Carrot said. Than, both Chocolate and Tira both grabbed and dragged Carrot with them.

They arrived to the place where Big Mama lived. Ama was astonished at how big the place looked. "You've all returned safely from your mission, I'm glad." Big Mama said who was also with a winged person named Daughter but her name is pronounced as _Dōtā._ "Yea Big Mama we did." Chocolate said. "Dōtā I see you're looking prettier as ever." Carrot said. Both Tira and Chocolate got mad at Carrot and started beating him up.

Big Mama noticed Ama behind the Sorcerer Hunters and sensed Amas strong aura. "Oh you've brought someone with you all?" Big Mama asked them. "Yes Big Mama she was at Aqua-utopia during our mission." Gateau said. "Yeah umm… and Big Mama they said I could come to you for help." Ama added. "I see, well I'm sure I can help you with anything you need." Big Mama said with a smile. Ama smiled and was relieved to hear that she'd get help.

As they were still with Big Mama, Big Mama asked Ama where she was from and Ama replied and told Big Mama the same thing she told the Sorcerer Hunters. Ama continued telling the story of how she's a decedent, of a half-demon and a highly spiritual powered priestess. Ama also mentions about how her sword use to be two and its current ability to go through time and space, and the problems she's been having controlling them. Big Mama somewhat knew though while hearing Amas story that Ama hadn't unlocked her true spiritual abilities. "Ama if it's alright I think you should stay here with us for a while. After hearing you're story's I see that you could be a great help to the Sorcerer Hunters." Big Mama advised. "Well, I don't know. I guess I could give it a shot." Ama said. But, in Amas mind she didn't want to sound rude. From that point Big Mama told Ama that she would help her and in return Big Mama gave the Sorcerer Hunters another assignment and that Ama should go along with them.

Before Ama left to go with the Sorcerer Hunters, Big Mama talked to Ama alone. "Ama before you go I know you were curious about where or even when you are. All I can tell you is that this is the future." Big Mama said. "What so this is like after Armageddon?" "Most likely, yes, this world's continence collided together again. Not only that, the people who live in this part of the content have forgotten about technology and learned magic instead." "So basically what you're telling me is that time in this world, after Armageddon has gone reverse?" Ama replied. "Yes I'm afraid so. But, not exactly, we're merrily isolated from all the other parts of the continents. The other continents still have technology but, it's more advanced." Big Mama said. "Wow and what about Japan, like Tokyo?" Ama asked again. "It's above the heavens in space." Big Mama replied again.

Ama almost losing balance was in a bit of shock, "Why are you telling me all this Big Mama?" "Because, you are from the twenty-first century and this won't happen for a while for you." Big Mama sighed. "Do the Sorcerer Hunters know about the other continence?" Ama said as Big Mama closed her eyes "No Ama they don't. Now you should go catch up to the group now." Big Mama advised. "Okay, thank you very much for letting me know." Ama said as she bowed her head and ran out the door.

_**Next on BxI**__**: Birth of Inner Darkness and the Crusnik Blood**_


	10. Birth of Inner Darkness and Crusnik

Birth of Inner Darkness and the Crusnik Blood

Ama left Big Mama's palace to catch up with the Sorcerer Hunters. The mission they had to accomplish was to find and investigate a Sorcerer named the Death Master. The Death Master is a powerful Necromancer that could control the dead. The Death Master was after the book of the Necronomicon.

On their way to find the Death Master they stopped by and ate some where near the Death Masters location. (_Which they had to go to Lugdonarz_) They also had couple of people tag along with them. One was their client named Maris, who was one of the victims of the Death Masters sorcery. She was already turned into one of the undead but, not under the Death Masters control. The other was a fruitful guy named Mille Feuille, who loved messing with Carrot, Tira, and Chocolate. Not only that, he was also one of the Haz-Knights, a faithful body guard to Big Mama. The Sorcerer Hunters didn't know that about him though, they thought of him as a normal Sorcerer Hunter.

On the way to find the Death Master, Mille told them about the book of the Necronomicon, while they stopped by and ate something. "Hey Ama how do you like the food here?" Tira asked. "It's okay Tira, I guess." Ama replied. "As soon as we're done here we should head out quickly." Gateau said as he looked out the window. "Alright dude no worries, and when we find this Death Master guy lets make sure we make everyone turn back to normal." Ama smiled as she continued to eat since she hadn't eaten in a couple of days.

So after they ate they gave the dishes to the waitress as they got up. A boy with blond hair bumped into Ama. "Hey kid, watch where you're going." Ama said as she was about to step out the door. The boy stayed silent and didn't even look back at Ama. "Hello I'm talking to you!" Ama replied again. But, Marron grabbed Ama's wrist before she could confront the blond haired boy. "Ama you shouldn't judge so lightly that child is with a priest." Marron said. Ama looked at the Priest with silver hair and glasses, and at the boy who was with him. "I guess you're right Marron." Ama said as she looked at Marron. "Hey where's you're brother Carrot anyway?" Ama asked while noticing Carrot wasn't around.

"Darling what are you doing!" Chocolate said out loud. But, Carrot didn't listen because he was busy being a pervert again. Carrot was messing around with Maris trying to flirt with her. Mille was also messing with him and trying to gross out Carrot. "Damn it Carrot have you no pride, you stupid perverted bastard, don't be a pedophile!" Ama yelled. "Wait, Ama!" Tira said. "It's okay Tira I can handle this for you girls." Ama stomped over to where Carrot was and grabbed his left ear and kicked his left leg. "You will never learn will you Carrot. There is no freakin' time to goof off. Do you understand me?" Carrot looked at Ama whose eyes were in flames looking at him eye to eye and emanating a dark aura around herself. "O-okay Ama just please don't hurt me." Ama let go of Carrots ear and gave a smile and wink to the rest of Sorcerer Hunters as they watched speechlessly.

They proceeded on finding the Death Master and eventually found his layer. But, before they did, they were in a dilemma with the living humans who were turned into zombies. The Death Masters layer was nearby, and he had lodes of items that he used for his sorcery. The Zombies started to attack Ama and the group as they headed closer to the Death Master. Damn it not again! Ama thought to herself as she pulled out her sword Guerrero. Last time I tried fighting off zombies I nearly got my ass kicked. "Swords won't work on these zombies! They put themselves together fast." Maris said. "Damn it how in the blue hell are we going to stall these zombies, damn it I wish I had a gun or at least Ashes Chainsaw." Ama said out loud. The battle was getting rougher for the group and they were also getting out numbered. "We have to retreat for now! Maris, is there some where we can hide?" Carrot yelled. "There is a Stella church nearby." Maris said. "That's it! Let's go!" Carrot yelled.

Marron, Chocolate, and Tira were curious though; they saw the pentagram mark on the zombies' foreheads. "Tira, did you notice…" Marron paused. "…the upside-down star on their foreheads?" "That's called the "dark star." It's a symbol of servitude to Death Master. In my case, that was accidentally erased. And I was able to escape his mind control." Maris explained as she ran. "Yeah, that is one thing about it. But, that is a pentagram of the devil, his mark of evil." Ama replied as she was running close behind. "Ama you know what that star is?" Gateau asked. "Yes I do, in my world that is the mark of the devil and is also used for satanic rituals to open a gateway to hell." "Then do you know about the book of the Necronomicon too?" Chocolate added. "I do, held that evil book of the Necronomicon in another universe. That book should've never entered the human world."

At the Stella Church

They made it into the church and closed the door tightly. "Whew …we're safe." Carrot said out loud. "Is something the matter?" a voice said. The Sorcerer Hunters, Ama, Maris, and Mille looked closer at the dark figure and saw that it was a priest. "Wait guys…" Ama said in a low voice "Some thing doesn't seem right here." But, as usual, Carrot never listened and trusted the priest. "Wait! Carrot!" Marron shouted as he used a paper talisman to shoot the priests hat off. Everyone was in shock as they saw a pentagram on the priests head. "Damn! We're so screwed." Ama replied.

"Well, Well. Maris." another voice said. "I thought you had managed to escape from me. But you came back on your own." "Death Master" Maris said. A huge man that covered his face except for one of his eyes, and close to fifteen feet tall approached them. "That's him?! He's huge." Carrot shouted. "Yea that's him alright!" Mille replied. Then Marron tried to use some of his talisman spells on the Death Master, but, had no affect. So Carrot and Gateau signaled them to leave the church. As they did they found themselves surrounded. The zombies gathered and prepared to attack the group. "Come on this way! Hurry!" Mille said as he directed them to a nearby labyrinth.

As they arrived Mille confessed that he was the one who sealed the book away in the basement of that church. Plus he knew the way to the basement through the Labyrinth. They decided to split up into two groups. Ama joined up with Chocolate, and Gateau as a group. While the other group that had, Carrot went along with Marron, Tira, Mille, and Maris as a group. They took separate paths to search for the book of the Necronomicon, which was located deep some where in the labyrinth and for Death Master.

Amas path

As Amas group went through the path they chose, there was a mirror that only Ama saw. The thing is, is that was no ordinary mirror. As they continued running Ama started feeling groggy and pain from her spine and face. Gateau and Chocolate were very concerned and tried to see what was wrong with Ama. "Ahh stay back! Don't come any closer to me!" Ama yelled as she tried to stand her ground. But, it was too late for a bright red light flashed and blinded Gateau and Chocolate. During that flash of light, Amas back grew and a shadow figure started to appear. Suddenly laughter could be heard every where. Chocolate and Gateau were trying to see Ama while covering partially their eyes.

They were surprised at what they saw. What they saw was another version of Ama. The real Ama was still struggling to get up from the ground. "Ha hah ha the power I can feel it surging through me!" The other Ama said. "What did you do to Ama and why do you look exactly like her?" Gateau asked. "Ha fool! I'm merely a shadow of Ama's I was born from her sorrow and pain. I'm her inner darkness. I'm Evil Ema." Evil Ema explained as she started attacking Chocolate and Gateau. "Chocolate, you take care of Ama. I'll take care of this." Gateau said.

Evil Ema is Amas inner Darkness that she held inside her heart since she was a little girl, Evil Emas whole body and clothing color was white and her eyes were just like Ichigos hollow side. Evil Emas spiritual pressure was also pure black. Ever since Ama looked into the mirror that they had pasted by, Ama's inner darkness was able to be freed. The mirror that Ama looked at was a mirror that shows and creates the exact opposite of that person. Gateau had trouble facing Evil Ema and he was getting his butt kicked badly. "Oh no… Gateau are, you alright?" Chocolate asked as she tended to Ama. "Yeah I'll be fine just hurry up and go!" Gateau said as he got up from the ground. "Not so fast this party is just getting started." Evil Ema said.

Gateau got angry and did his final punch. But, it was stopped immediately. Evil Ema had stopped Gateaus punch with just her middle finger and switched to her palm as she grabbed his fist and threw him. "Ha you think a weak attack like that would stop me." Evil Ema said as she charged at Gateau. Evil Ema pulverized him and Gateau was beaten. Ama and Chocolate couldn't believe their eyes that Gateau was defeated. So Chocolate, herself, brought out her wipe and started to attack. But, Evil Ema would grab the rope and wrap it around her hand and throw Chocolate to the wall. "Chocolate, Gateau! No!" Ama yelled as she got up and ran to Chocolate. Evil Ema laughed manically and said, "It's useless to try defeating me. Toughs two weren't even strong enough to defeat me at all." "You said you were my inner darkness right born from my heart?" Ama asked. "Yeah so, what about it you little bitch." Evil Ema replied "Then I got no choice then to kill you now and get rid of you for good." Ama said as she brought out Guerrero.

"Hemp… Then I guess I'll grab a weapon then." Evil Ema replied. Evil Ema touched the sandy ground with her hand and grabbed a kunai that looked like a three bladed scythe and that had chains. Ama and Evil Ema started clashing at each other.

While in another area in the labyrinth, Carrot and his group was already at the entrance of the basement. "Whew! Look at this cavern!" Carrot said as they entered the basement of the church. "Look!" Maris said as she pointed to the direction of the book. "Is that?!" Tira paused. "Yes. The Necronomicon." Mille said. "That belongs to me. A voice said. Carrot and the others were startled as they saw the Death Master appear before them. They too began to fight the Death Master and mod of zombies.

Ama was having trouble facing her evil-self, Evil Ema. Evil Ema dodged and countered every attack Ama threw at her. "Face it bitch, you can't kill me. I know every single move you make. After all I am you." Evil Ema replied tauntingly. "Shut up!" Ama yelled as she strikes with Guerrero and managed to unarm Evil Ema. But, Evil Ema did the same by blinding Ama with sand and unarming her. And just like Ama, Evil Ema was also good at fist fighting as well. "I'm bad Ema you're good Ama. You're a goody little to shoes ha-ha." Evil Ema kept repeatedly saying goody little to shoes while, doing Irish dancing and punching Ama.

Ama was getting annoyed and jumped back to grab her sword Guerrero. Evil Ema did as well with her kunai. They clashed and clashed, and Ama managed to cut Evil Ema's right arm off in the process. "Ah damn you little bitch for cutting my arm off." Evil Ema said. "Never doubt my abilities, you maybe a part of me, but I still have tricks up my sleeves." Ama replied. But, that didn't stop Evil Ema from attacking again. Evil Ema was a left handed swordsman. Eventually Ama did her final move, and stabbed Evil Ema in the stomach. Unfortunately for Ama it got wore, "Ha I got you now so disappear." Ama said. "Oh. Really?!" Evil Ema replied. Evil Ema grabbed Ama's blade from her stomach and broke it, leaving only the handle and a chip of the blade, the size of a human hand.

"What, no, this can't be happening my sword, Guerrero." Ama said in shock. Evil Ema had the other part of the broken blade in her stomach. From there Evil Ema took her right eye ball and placed her hand over the broken blade along with her kunai, and made her own handle. Evil Ema than yanked out the blade along with the new handle with a red eye and with purple tentacles attached to it. Ama in shock became frightened and couldn't believe that her sword was broken. "Aw is little Ama gonna cry now, face it you're done for. Besides I'm the sword's true owner. Who do you think in the Zombie hero universe stopped the zombie scientist from killing you." Evil Ema said as she used the demonic looking blade to strike. Fortunately for Ama, someone who was speck tatting the battle stopped Evil Ema from doing her final attack. That person was none other than the priest that Ama saw in the restaurant along with the blond haired boy.

"Who the hell are you?" Evil Ema said. "I Father Able Nightroad will not allow this violence to continue near the church." Father Abel said while holding his hand gun. "Ha that puny gun won't stop me." Evil Ema said. "Really you should choose your words more wisely before you judge." Father Able replied as he shot Evil Ema. But, Evil Ema dodged and knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against Father Able. "Ha, you missed and Ama, I won't forget what you did to my arm. I promise you, when we meet again you'll regret ever cutting it off." Suddenly evil Ema used her sword and escaped, "See ya losers." Evil Ema said again as she left.

Chocolate and Gateau got up from the ground and headed over to where Father Able and Ama were. "Miss, are you alright?" Father Able asked. "You, you're the Priest I saw from earlier, and you, you're that kid I bumped into." Ama said. "I'm not a kid I'm from a noble family, my name is Ion Fortuna." Ion said annoyed at Ama. "So what brings you two here?" Gateau asked curiously. "We were just passing through, until we saw zombies in this city. Than we heard a scream coming from this labyrinth and decided to check it out." Father Able explained. "Thanks for your help Father Abel." Chocolate said. Father Abel smiled and said that they should catch up with the group that they were with.

So Gateau signaled them to leave so that they could meet up with Carrot and the group and not run into zombies. Father Abel and Ion asked if they could tag along and they accepted their request. But, in Ama's mind she knew she couldn't help them even if she wanted to. Guerrero was destroyed and it was like Ama lost apart of her soul since facing her evil self. The thing is that, Guerrero was really never hers to begin with. Guerrero use to be Tenseiga and Tetseiga and was only merged when aligned with Amas spiritual pressure. Not only that, she was more worried about going back home and she figured that her cousin Chad and everyone else would be worried about her as well.

Battling with Death Master

They eventually managed to meet up with Carrot's group and were a bit too late to say the least. While they were on their way to the basement of the Stella Church, the battle raged and Maris grabbed the book of the Necronomicon. The problem was that since she was already one of the undead, it was easier for the Death Master to place a pentagram on her and use his sorcery. Maris now under Death Masters control gave the Death Master the book. From their hell broke loss. The Death Master used the books power and unraveled the scarf from his face. Everyone couldn't believe what they saw. They saw the Death Master as a zombie, turns out that he used the book and sacrificed his own body to transform himself into a zombie. "Darling, watch out!" Chocolate yelled as she stopped Death Master from attacking Carrot. "Chocolate, guys you made it!" Carrot said in relief. "Yeah we made it but, you guys let the book go didn't ya." Ama said.

The Death Master was getting restless and started to attack, and got Tira un-expectantly. Chocolate got upset and started to use her whip on the Death Master. But Death Master countered and threw her like a rag doll. "Tira, Chocolate, oh no this is bad." Carrot said as the Death Master approached. Marron used his paper talismans as a distraction, as Gateau tried to physically attack the Death Master. Unfortunately since Death Master had the book it was impossible to kill him. "Ha hah ha you think that will stop me! I have the power of the Necronomicon!" Death Master yelled as he used the book to attack Carrot. The Death Master didn't know about Carrots ability though. Carrot than transformed into a Plasma Dragon and was very mad.

Father Abel, Ama, and Ion were very surprised when seeing Carrot transform. The Death Master was also surprised but still felt like he could defeat Carrot with the power of the Necronomicon. Even so, Carrot in the end with his special power defeated the Death Master with just one attack. The basement started to collapse, and Mille grabbed the book, "We can save Maris and the others with this." Mille held the book up and proceeded to read some text from the book of the Necronomicon.

After a while the Sorcerer Hunters, Ion, and Ama went outside to check on Maris and the people of that town. "Hey ah guys, has anyone seen father Able and Mille?" Ama asked. Ion shrugged and shook his head. Marron and Tira as well didn't know. But, Marron in his mind felt like some thing was suspicious.

"Heh heh heh… Not yet! You underestimated my healing ability!" a voice said. It was none other then the Death Master rising from the ruble. "That will be your downfall! The Death Master will not be destroyed!" The Death Master yelled. "Just like I thought…" another voice said. "What?! You?!" The Death Master replied as he saw Mille and father Able. "It's a horror flick, the enemy just keeps coming back!" Father Able said. "And you followed it to the letter, didn't you?" Mille added. "What can you two do any way? Die!!" Death Master said as he started to attack.

Both Mille with his small sword, and father Abel dodged. Millie transformed into his Haz-knight form while astonishingly blood from the ground that Death Master had in him was being sucked by Father Able, Father Abel transformed into something very demonic looking. "Nanomachines Crusnik 02 power outputs at 40% activate." Father Able said as he transformed. With 40% of his Crusnik nanomachines activated, his eyes became red, his lips turn dark blue, his teeth become fangs, his nails turn into claws, grows black wings, and a gigantic black scythe composed of crystallized blood that materializes in his hands. Mille was a bit shocked but, continued to focus on Death Master. Mille attacked as did Father Abel. Mille jumped up and said Phoenix rising as Father Able attacked with his scythe.

They then killed Death Master and Big Mama appeared before them. "Thank you both for fulfilling your duties." Big Mama said. Both Millie and Father Able bowed themselves. "Millie you've done well. Please continue to guide the Sorcerer Hunters." Big Mama said. "Yes! It shall be as you will, Big Mama." Millie looked up at Big Mama as she closed her eyes and said again, "We will need those children someday. Especially Ama as well, she caries a strong spirit that should not be broken." "Don't worry Madam I'm sure through time they will succeed in their missions through life." Father Abel said as he arose from bowing.

**Next chapter:** _**The Timeless Genesis of the Crusnik Brothers and the Chamber of Time.**_


	11. Timeless Genesis chamber of time

The Timeless Genesis of the Crusnik Brothers and the Chamber of Time

Some where on the other side of the continent where Big Mama's palace was located, there was a man by the name of Sacher Torte, names actually pronounced as _Zahha Torute,_ a sorcerer doctor and wielder of the Plantina Energy, he was once an ally of Big Mama. He helped found the Sorcerer Hunters, but eventually left because of differences between himself and Mama. He was also Chocolate and Tira's adoptive father. Sacher became immortal after using forbidden magic, and is currently after Carrot. What Sacher wanted was the destruction god that was inside Carrots body which allowed Carrot to become those zodiac monsters.

Currently Sacher was just traveling along and finding some where to rest. As he traveled he ran into a man by the name Cane Nightroad who was the older brother of Abel's. Cane was injured and looked like he was about to die. But, for Sacher he felt he could use a puppet. Cane though noticed Sacher aura and wanted to confront him. "You man you posses some thing that I need." Cane said. "What me? You have reached a dead end I have nothing." Sacher replied. "Don't lie to me I can scenes the power emanating from you." Cane than attacked but, Sacher would stop it instantly with out hesitation.

Cane was surprised and dodged Sacher attacks. Sacher then replied, "Fighting in your condition won't do any good, and you can not kill me for I am immortal." Cane widened his eyes in shock. Sacher replied again, "From seeing your ability why don't I make you a deal." "What kind of deal?" Cane replied. "Why giving you some of my power of course, all you need to do is help me obtain some thing from this man." Sacher then with his power showed an image of Carrot in the water. "So all I have to do is kill him huh? Why should I believe you?" Cane said. "Why I'll give some of my power right now?" Sacher replied.

Big Mamas Palace

When The Sorcerer Hunters, Ama, and Millie returned to Big Mama's palace, Father Abel and Ion tagged along as well. Ama was very depressed and felt like she'd never return home to Karakura and see Chad or any of the people she knew and cared for. All she had left of her sword Guerrero was the handle and a chip of the blade. Big Mama also noticed Ama's attitude, and knew she had to do something to help Ama. The Sorcerer Hunters also knew but didn't say much to Ama. Millie was playing with Carrot irritating Chocolate and Tira as he left to do his own mission. Big Mama smiled and said, "Sorcerer Hunters I'm glad you returned safely. I see that you have brought your next clients along with you."

The Sorcerer Hunters then turned and looked at father Abel who smiled and Ion who looked calm. "Wait Big Mama these guys are, are next clients?" Carrot said confused. "Why yes Carrot they are, you must assist them on finding and arresting father Abel's brother Cane." Big Mama explained that they had to find Cane and not just arrest him but kill him. Father Abel confessed that he was a Crusnik vampire that preyed on other vampires neither vampire or human and Ion was a regular vampire from a noble family. The Sorcerer Hunters were shocked as was Ama who stayed around with them. Father Able told his story of when he and Cane and their younger sister were little, to how their lives changed latter and how Cane nearly took over Rome and Abel following him to what use to be Japan, which is where the Sorcerer Hunters are located.

After that Big Mama sent them on their way to find Cane, except for Ama though. Big Mama had different plans for Ama, and that was to help Ama with her problem involving Guerrero. "Big Mama um… why didn't you let me go with them? I know I'm not much help but, I can at least be there to make sure they accomplish their mission and are safe." Ama said. "I know Ama but, I didn't want to risk you getting in danger you can understand right?" Big Mama said with concern. "I guess so, but, I'm also worried on how I'll be going home. I mean I like being here to and helping Carrot and the guys but I know I have relatives and friends back in my time that might be worried about me."

Big Mama smiled and said, "I might just have some thing that may help restore your sword. But, I can't promise you that it will ever look or be the same." "Really Big Mama? There's a way to restore it?" Ama asked. Big Mama nodded and signaled Daughter to show Ama to the Time Chamber she had ready in case of special events. Big Mama though, called it the Chamber of Time. The reason is because, when you first enter the chamber and stay in it at least for an hour, one year will pass by inside. Not only that, the chamber's main purpose is to train the mind, body, and soul. In this chamber you actually experience death while training and face past enemies of the weapon and user.

So Daughter showed Ama the chamber and told Ama that she would stay in it for three hours which would be three years in the chamber. Ama nodded and went in the chamber. Before entering, Daughter instructed Ama that there is an unlimited food supply that will last for three years. Since Ama will stay in there for three hours, Daughter than closed the chamber door and looked through the door window and said, "Good luck Ama! I'll be back in three hours to check up on you!" "Alright but, I hope what you and Big Mama said about this place is true and will help me, and stop smiling it's creeping me out." Ama replied as Daughter smiled and stayed by the door for a little bit.

In the chamber

So on Amas first day in the chamber, Ama looked around the chamber and the inside looked like the inside of a house with a small kitchen with a small frig filled with food and a bed and bathroom. There was also another door on the opposite side from the chambers door. Ama opened that door which led, to an outside place that looked like Kisuka's underground training area in his shop. When Ama walked out to the training area, she saw a human-like figure standing near the edge of the cliff and walked towards it. "Guerrero is that you? I haven't seen you in a while. I really need your help now." Guerrero looked at Ama and replied in his emo voice, "Oh Ama it's you. Sorry but, I can't help you now." "What do you mean you can't help me? You've always guided me before, why not now?" Ama replied.

"Ama I'm a spirit originally created by the combined powers of Tetseiga, Tenseiga and your dreams, the swords of Earth and Heaven, and your spiritual aura. My purpose has now been done I can't help you anymore." Ama was very upset and couldn't believe that the spirit of Guerrero was just from her dreams and not a real spirit. "But, why, I don't understand." Ama said. "I was never yours to begin with Ama. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru the sons of the Great Dog Demon they're the rightful wielders of the swords. You maybe the descendent of them but, the true weapon that you seek lies with-in you." Guerrero replied "With-in me? What do you mean?" "Look with in your mind, body, and spirit, to unlock your true power."

Guerrero faded away within the wind as he said his good-bye to Ama. Ama than kneels down to the ground and hits the ground with her right fist. "Damn it! Now what am I going to do. How in the blue hell am I supposed to look within my-self?" Ama said to herself. "That's simple forget the past and look forward to the future." A near by voice said. Ama looked up and saw her-self looking down at Ama. "What the your me?" Ama said as she stood up quickly. "I'm not just you I'm your conscious Ama, and you have to let go of the past." Amas conscious replied. "What do you mean by that? If I let go of the past I won't be able to…" Ama paused.. "That is where the problem lye's you also think about mom. You do know the pain she caused you and dad."

Ama got mad at the fact her conscious was saying the truth. Ama looked at her chipped blade. "Ama you keep looking at that blade but, you do know you can't use that anymore. You do know that, that blade was never yours in the beginning. You've been using the power of the ancestors. Not realizing your own power you have inside." Ama's conscious said. "But, I can overcome anything that goes in my way, and you do know that too." Ama replied back. "Really than fight me and let go of that blade you carry. If you're willing to let go of the past, and not rely on the powers of the Great Dog Demon, than you will be able to prove me wrong." Ama's conscious said as she grabbed a sword from her sheath.

Ama thought about using the chipped blade in battle. But, Ama saw another weapon lying on the ground that looked like Guerrero instead of another sword that was next to it. They started to battle and Ama's conscious started telling Ama that she had to let go of the blade or else she'd be trapped in her own mind. Ama stubborn at the fact she had to let go. In Amas mind she didn't want to forget the past memories she didn't want to forget loved ones, Ama couldn't get rid of her sad memories of how her mom started to abuse and neglect her when she was a kid. Amas heart was tainted with sorrow and pain wanting to keep those memories. Ama's conscious also knew that to and knew Ama needed to change.

So through a whole day Ama fought her conscious and got herself nearly killed. But Ama finally admitted what her conscious was trying to tell her. "I hate to say this but, you're right sure I look at the past a lot, and I know I have to move forward. It's scary though to think of it but, my heart CAN'T forget the pain, my family was filled with happiness until my mom started neglecting me and making excuses by blaming my dad for making her that way. At that same time I use that pain to protect others from suffering like me." Amas conscious looked at Ama with concern as she walked closer she said, "But, Ama don't you realize if you hide your pain, it will hurt others." Suddenly Amas conscious with her right hand made a video screen appear in mid-air showing Ichigos face as a kid. "Here's an example Ama, Ichigo when he was a kid lost his mom to hollow. After that he started to blame himself for what had happen for not protecting her, just like you are now with what's happened to your parents long ago, for not keeping them together. Now Ichigo somehow has a hollow inside him and at the same time it's hurting everyone, because they want to help him but, he's still fighting it because he wants to move on and you should do the same." Ama started to tear up throwing the replica blade of Guerrero to the ground, never knowing what her conscious said was true what she had to do. "Fine if Ichigo is moving on along with everyone else than I will too. I won't let the past corrupt me anymore and I'll fight for the future." Amas conscious smiled as she fades away and she said, "Good keep that will with you, Stay true with your heart and mind." Amas heart than started to feel warm and felt like she healed her heart and relieved it from years of pain held inside.

The next day Ama got out of her little house in the time chamber and went out to the training area and grabbed a regular sword that was in a weapon closet. It was foggy and morning. Her blade was still broken and not functioning at all. But, Ama brought it with her anyway as a memento, and got ready for the next step. That next step was to complete her training on her mind. Ama wanted to make her-self more knowledgeable and make herself stronger. So that way when battling enemies she can consciously know what to do. Ama warmed herself up so she could relax, sad thing is that lead to her next training partner.

Since the chamber was connected with Ama's memories, it was also connected with the weapons memories of past enemies. So basically that meant that Ama had to also face what ever Tetseiga and Tenseiga clashed against in the past. "I see that an unworthy human with a sword that should be rightfully mine." A voice said from out of the fog. Ama stood up with her eyes looking ready to face who ever was next to battle. She turned around and was stunned at what she saw. Ama saw the man from her dreams from when she was a child. The man had, long bleach silver hair, and a kimono with armor and long fur on his right arm. Ama then noticed the dark crescent moon mark on his forehead and the two line marks on each cheek and realized it was him.

"Y-You, Y-You're the one from my dreams!" Ama said out loud. The man gave Ama a cold look and was silent for a little. "Are you my next --?" Ama paused. The man pulled out his blade and said, "You must fight me, you are an unworthy human to carry that blade." The man said as he looked at Amas broken blade. Ama replied, "What do you mean? I am the true owner of this blade I found it and have used it as a source of protection from monsters. I won't give this weapon to you." "I am one of the sons of the Great Dog demon, Sesshomaru. I have much of a right to regain what's mine than what you think." "What you're Sesshomaru? You're the older half-brother of Inuyasha my great grandfather from the war-in-states-era? I can't fight you you're one of my ancestors. Not to mention why would you want a broken blade anyway?" Ama asked as she showed a confused look."So be it, if that is how you feel." Sesshomaru with his speed like Soul Reaper doing a flash step charged and attacked. Ama dodged and blocked him.

Sesshomaru charged again and managed to rip a little of Ama's black robe and cut her left rib area. "What's wrong why won't you fight back?" Sesshomaru said as he clashed his blade. "It's pointless to fight you; I have no reason to face you." Sesshomaru stayed quite and continued to battle. Ama was upset; she knew it was just mirror images of the people connected to her and the weapons past. But, to physically hurt another person that was family or friend was a different issue. How Ama viewed Sesshomaru, she knew he was a noble demon and would at least listen to her. So she tried to talk to him out of it so they could stop. But, he wouldn't listen to Ama.

Instead, he said as he clashed with his blade again. "If you were to fight someone, someone so close and they asked you to finish them off would you do it?" Ama had a confused look. "What? No I wouldn't, I can't bare that pain." "Hmm is that so than I might as well…" Sesshomaru jumped back into the air and levitated with his demonic aura and said "Dragon Strike!" A flash of blue light shined and headed in Amas direction. She jumped and was blasted.

Sorcerer Hunters location

Meanwhile outside the chamber it already had past thirty minutes. And already the Sorcerer Hunters and father Able were having trouble. They managed to find father Abel's brother Cane and problem was he had already gained some of the power of Sacher Torte. Father Able was in his 80% form facing Cane. The story between these two brothers started when they were young. As a child father Able hated humans he couldn't understand them. Cane though was different. Able and Canes younger sister was afraid of Cane because of his dark presence. The moments changed later on to the point Able witnessed their mom being murdered. After that event he was off to take revenge which lead to the other event where he would meet a future servant to the Pulp of Rome. That point on he vowed to protect the humans.

"I waited along time for this Cane; you'll pay for toughs lives lost." Father Able said as he attacked. Cane dodged and said, "You never changed have you, I still have yet to show you my new power." The Sorcerer Hunters were busy dealing with the vampires that where accompanying Cane. One of the vampires almost bit Tira but, luckily Chocolate used her whip and helped her sister in time. Carrot was with Marron trying to fight off the vampires. Gateau was punching every vampire that came his way.

As they continued to battle Cane showed the power that was given to him. Canes body grew a bit buffer. Canes head began morphing, to a more demonic Crusnik vampire. Father Abel became pale to the site of seeing Cane the way he did. Cane didn't even look humanoid anymore. "Behold the power of a true Crusnik. "Oh crap I sure wish Ama was here right now. She knows how to handle the undead." Carrot said as he was being chased by a vampire.

Back at the chamber

Ama was having trouble still with Sesshomaru. "Ha -ah-chew Damn allergies." Ama said as she sneezed. Sesshomaru was still fighting with Ama and she was nearly dead from the battle. Their where points in the battle Ama was out smarted and Sesshomaru managed to cut Ama a bit. Damn I've been dodging most of the hits but he still keeps coming at me. I don't want to fight him but, I know I have no choice to do so. Ama thought to herself as she was getting up from the ground. Ama grabbed the blade she was using the sword that had a hole in the middle of the blade.

Sesshomaru was levitating off the ground ready to attack again. But, Ama flashed step and snuck attacked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru blocked and said, "So, you decided to fight back after all." Ama gave him a calm look. "Yes seeing as we've fought so long for so many months in here almost a year now. I won't back down anymore. Because, I know you never give up on what you want. So I'll do the same and fight you but, part of me is still uncertain." "Good answer, now prepare to die." Sesshomaru said.

Ama gathered her spiritual energy and focused her mind on Sesshomaru's movement. As Sesshomaru used the Dragon Strike again, this time, Ama saw a blue dragon appearing in front of her. Ama released her spiritual pressure causing the weapon she used to learn demonic attacks from Guerrero. Ama called out Flaming Phoenix and from out of the sword fire appeared and a Phoenix appeared from the blade and countered the Dragon Strike. Sesshomaru was surprised and knew Ama was more serious than when she first seen him. The battle waged on until Ama caught Sesshomaru off guard and stabbed him through his stomach and landed hard on the ground.

Sesshomaru near death said, "Aren't you going to finish me? You said you were going to defeat me." Ama walked closer to the wounded Sesshomaru who was lying on the ground. "I'm sorry but, I can't kill you even if you're family or not, fighting is never the answer. Especially if it's over a sword, I know there is always another way. You as a noble-demon should understand that." Sesshomaru gave Ama a cold look again and looked up at the rising full moon. Ama's hair color changed from its natural dirty blonde to bleach white since it was a full moon. Sesshomaru than sat up and looked at Ama and said, "In the end you still didn't do what I want." Sesshomaru disappeared and Ama walked back to the place she was staying in the chamber, to ready herself for the next day. Other than Sesshomaru she had fought Kenpachi Zaraki, Koga of the Wolf-demon tribe, and Bankotsu of the Band of Seven.

The time outside the chamber was already fifty-five minutes. Meaning Ama was one step closer to face who-ever for the mind portion of the training. When she got out, Ama was freaked out at what she saw when heading inside a nearby cave that the chamber created. She saw a humongous spider and not just any spider but a humanoid-demonic spider by the name of Naraku. Ama was very jumpy one thing she hated most other than her mom. Where spiders, and seeing Naraku she was terrified. "Girl, are you that afraid of me?" Naraku asked. Ama looked at Naraku and noticed demon parts merging together. "Ah, no I'm not and I know I'm going to have to kill you!" Ama replied in a worried tone. "Than why don't you do it? After all your ancestors had no problem killing me, making me, Naraku a long with Shikon Jewel disappear from existence."

"No, you're Naraku? It can't be, I never knew you'd be so ugly." Ama said surprised. "I heard that you little witch and that look, on your face makes me sick. The same look I despised so much. You are certainly Kagome and Inuyasha's seed so prepare to die!" Naraku with one of his tentacles attacked Ama. She jumped for life and ran but, Naraku would attack Ama and knock her out cold for a moment. "Worthless girl you fear me so much, but you're still breathing. I'll end your suffering quickly." Ama was hurt and under some rocks that hit her back and couldn't move. Her legs became paralyzed and Naraku used his miasma, Ama thought quickly and tried to use her family cape as a shield to protect herself since most of her cape was not in the ruble. Sad thing is it didn't really work and got killed by the power of the miasma.

The chamber suddenly did its effect and while Ama was laying dead she was teleported back to the little room she stayed and automatically was revived. Ama woke up in the middle of the night amazed that she was revived and thought of a plan to defeat Naraku. When she came up with a plan she was ready to go. The chamber automatically brought the cave back and Ama told herself not to be afraid. To face her fear of spiders and accomplish the same thing her ancestors did, by killing Naraku and continuing on.

She went inside and faced Naraku again and this time was ready. Last time she saw Naraku he had a barrier and while Ama planed she saw materials in her little room to use to break his barrier. What that was, was a small paper talisman that said "shatter" in Japanese and a crest that had an image of a full moon. Naraku was laughing evilly when he saw Ama again and threatened her again. Ama though a little nervous, cracked her neck and told herself, "He's just a spider wanting to kill me. I have to kill him no matter what, even if he's an overgrown demon spider."

Naraku did another miasma attack and this time, Ama grabbed her crest with her left hand and the talisman with her right. Saying an incantation causing the moon on the crest to become a wind tunnel and sucking away the barrier and Naraku's ability to create one. From their Ama said, "It's over Naraku time to go to hell again and never come back." Ama used a newer technique called, Flaming Chaos which was a combination Flaming Phoenix and World Wind Chaos. Killing Naraku in the end and Ama relieved that he was now gone and had accomplished what her ancestors done in the past by killing Naraku.

Ama turned around to go back to the entrance of the chamber until someone had stopped and surprised her. "You you're back, But, I thought you said…and what's with that black wing I've never seen that before." Ama stopped as she looked at the spirit Guerrero, whose name wasn't really Guerrero said. "Ah well, you see I'm actually your zanpakuto spirit the names Phoenix." Amas jaw dropped with mixed emotions running through her. She ran towards Phoenix, jumped and smacked him on his head. "Hey what did I do?" Phoenix said in an emo tone as he rubbed his head. "What did you do, how come you never told me who you really were in the beginning?!" Ama yelled. "Well, you never asked, and I guess I deserved that." Phoenix said again. "He's right you know we are your zanpakuto spirits." A voice said. Ama turned around and a woman who looked like Amas mother dressed in white and had one white phoenix wing came walking to them. "M-mom is that…?!" Ama paused as she started to stutter with a surprised and fearful look. "No I'm not your mommy, my name is Luna and I'm also your zanpakuto spirit." Luna said. "Y-you look just like my mom!" Ama said.

Luna walked closer to Phoenix and patted Ama on the head, "Silly girl that's because, we are reflected from your very soul, your love for your parents is what gave us these human forms." Luna explained. "I guess that makes sense, but come to think of it why didn't you show up the first time he did." Ama said as she angrily pointed at Phoenix. "Oh that. I'm sorry about that, it's because Phoenix said he'd handle explaining things to you, but I should have known he wouldn't explain things clearly." Luna said as she smiled. "Well he did a horrible job…" Ama said. "I know, but at least you know more now." Luna said with a smile.

Sorcerer Hunters Location

"Ha I'm finally at full power now Abel you can't win." Cane said to Able. Father Abel was in a dilemma, and it was his first time battling his brother Cane with the powers of sorcery. The Sorcerer Hunters though were out numbered, and were being cornered. From afar Sacher Torte was observing the battle and was amused with the fact Cane was suckered into using his power. Cane was blind in viewing that he was being manipulated and fought non-stop. Cane shot an attack at father Abel but, mist and hit Carrot, Carrot transformed into a giant Ox and started to go on a rampage. The vampire minions would try to bite and attack Carrot but, his skin was so ruff it was hard to get him.

Cane was surprised and was caught off guard. Father Abel nailed Cane with one of his attacks and caused him to start bleeding in the chest area. "Damn you Abel you were lucky. You followed me from Rome to here. This will be the end for you." Cane said. "I will not forgive you for the pain you have caused me and our younger sister." Father Abel replied. The battle began being intense. Cane and his vampires were winning.

As Cane was about to do his final blow on father Abel a flame stopped Cane from attacking, from the burning flames Ama appeared. Ama walked forward and the Sorcerer Hunters were surprised at Amas appearance. Ama looked taller and looked like she came back from a long three year journey. With what use to be a regular soul reaper outfit, to a black tank-top showing her bare stomach and a long torn up skirt showing her right leg and her cape torn a little on the bottom with the two crescent moons and yin and yang symbol at the center of the moons. Plus what use to be a broken blade became a brand new looking sword.

"Ama is that really you? You managed to make it and your sword." Tira said "Yeah, Tira I did, a lots changed with three hours of hard work." Ama said as she told them how she trained and how she obtained her blade. When training her body. She battled Kenpachi Zaraki, Koga of the Wolf-demon tribe, and Bankotsu of the Band of Seven. When training her spirit she battled Toshiro Hitsugaya, Izuru Kira, and her Arturo. But before she could explain how she obtained her blade, she was interrupted by Cane when he asked her who she was.

All Ama could reply was, "I'm just your average 17year-old girl passing through." Cane got upset and started to come at her. Father Abel with much concern for Ama's safety, rushed to aid Ama. "Blaze, **Houou- tsuki no!** _Lunar Phoenix_." Her new sword then transformed into spear with two blades on both ends the shape of a crescent moon one blade was pure black the other was regular.

Suddenly her sword which was actually her new and very own zanpaku-to and it started to ignite flames on both crescent blades. Which was actually, her Shi-Kai form, Ama used the flaming black crescent blade to slash at Cane. Causing Cane to burn and bleed from the rib area. Ama signaled father Abel to finish his battle with Cane seeing as it was Abel's fight needing an ending. Ama than assisted the Sorcerer Hunters with battling the vampires. In the end, Cane was defeated by father Abel. The vampires were also defeated while others retreated. Another cause of Cane's death was Sacher Torte himself. While watching the battle with his sorcery took away the power he gave Cane knowing Cane would be defeated.

Everyone noticed Sacher, but, couldn't confront him in time. After those events, the girls returned Carrot to normal but, Carrot as his usual self, started flirting with Ama again seeing as how she looked a little older. Ama punched Carrot in the face and said, "Damn, some things never change." "Oh brother…" Marron said with a disappointed look.

Big Mamas Palace

They returned back to Big Mama's palace and explained what had happened. Also Ama finished her explanation, of how she obtained her new zanpakuto, Houou- tsuki no. Ama told them that after her training, two spirits that looked like her parents appeared in the chamber and had told her that they had to face her in order to earn them and explained that her sword was no regular demonic sword but a zanpakuto from her soul. So they transformed into a black and white flamed Phoenix in front of her, saying it was in its normal form and to say its true name.

They were all impressed and were happy for her and asked if Houou- tsuki no had restored it's time traveling abilities. Ama shook her head no with a depressed look. Father Abel who was with them had an idea. He interrupted the conversation and said, "Miss Ama I've heard and witnessed your abilities. I know that you are not from this time period. But, I have an acquaintance from Rome who has built many inventions including a time machine." "What, really, you're not kidding right?" Ama said with surprise. "No it's true and I say this as a priest of Rome, that is the truth and I can take you to see him." Father Abel replied. Ama was happy and hugged father Abel. She can finally go home to where she belonged.

The time came and Ama said her good-bye's to everyone and said she would never forget them for being good friends and helping her get through hard times. Before Ama left Big Mama gave Ama two things as a thank you. The first was an egg the size of her arm, Ama was a bit confused but, Big Mama said that, that egg would be well taken care of if she took it. The Second gift was a blue Chaos emerald, Big Mama wanted Ama to look after and protect that emerald from going to the wrong hands. Ama took the emerald and put it in her small pouch and Ama carried the egg.

Father Abel, Ion, and Ama arrived to Rome and met with Abeles old friend. His friend was also a priest of the Vatican Church of Rome and was interested in science and technology. When meeting Ama he was very surprised and asked her many questions. Some that she could, and couldn't much answer, father Abel explained Amas situation to his friend. His friend showed Ama to his time machine started it up and set the time period to the year 2007. She went in and said good bye to father Abel and Ion and thanked them for helping her. In her mind she hoped the time machine would work and that the Sorcerer Hunters would be alright.

_**Next chapter on BxI: **__**Back to Karakura and into the future**_


	12. Back to Karakura an into the future

Back to Karakura and into the future

As Ama left, she went through a portal and into what looked to be a time stream. She saw many events and was a bit surprised and worried. She held the egg she got from Big Mama real close to her chest and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she realized she had returned to Karakura. She was in a back ally in Mitsumiya section of Karakura. When she walked out of the ally she noticed that Julian's Restaurant was destroyed. It was day time in Karakura and Ama was surprised nearly dropping the egg. "Whaa! W-What the, what happed? Why is my work place destroyed?" Ama said to herself. She walked closer to the restaurant and read a sign.

Ama read the sign and it said that Julian's will be temporarily in Minamikawase until reconstruction is complete. Minamikawase was a section part of Karakura and the part she and Chad lived in. "Callaway you've returned!" a voice said. Ama turned around and saw Steven who was coming back from the Urahara shop and was blushing when he saw her. "Tran what happened to, your uncles restaurant and why are you wearing that gauntlet?" Ama asked. "Well ah, it's a long story and this gauntlet is actually a family heirloom from the war in states era." Steven replied. "Okay then what's today and is there work?" Ama replied. "Oh you've been gone for a month and lots changed since you left." Steven replied as they started to walk. Steven gave Ama his long black trench coat to cover her up, while he offered to carry the egg. Ama was so embarrass and told her story of what happened to her.

They went to Ama and Chad's place so she could drop off the egg and Ama went back into her body that Lena took care of while she was out. Steven went with Ama inside and saw Lena past out on the living room couch. "Lena wake your ass up god damn it!" Ama smacked Lena in the stomach hard. Lena screamed and jumped off the couch. "Ouch what was that for!? Ama…You came back." Lena said as she rubbed her head. "Yeah and I heard about the stunt you pulled at the restaurant Lena." Ama said disappointedly. "Well it wasn't my fault. It was that damn health inspectors fault for pissing me off." Lena replied. Ama just shook her head in disappointment and headed up stairs to put the egg in a nice warm spot in her room and covered it with heavy blankets.

Ama went back down stairs and Steven showed Ama the gauntlet he wore. "Callaway this is a special gauntlet handed down to the men in my family. After the event with the Hollow in our neighborhood, I put on this gauntlet to check it out and started to experience something I never have before." Steven explained. "Okay, so, you're telling me you now have supernatural power huh?" Ama said sarcastically. "Yeah pretty much, and I've been getting training by Kisuka." Steven said cheerfully. "That's nice…" Ama paused "What Kisuka!?" "Yeah that's another reason why we're going back over there; he said if I saw you, you have to come to his shop with me to talk about something right away." "Great we got to go back to Mitsumiya now." Ama said. Steven nodded and Lena who was back in her stuffed animal body came along with them.

They dropped by the restaurant and saw that every one, still didn't find out about Amas secret. At the same time everyone found out that Karin was a day walking vampire who was a blood giver. Ama when finding out she nearly fainted and was in shock. But, everyone accepted Karin for who she was. Ama thought it was pretty cool having a day walking vampire for a friend and co-worker. When seeing Karin, it made Ama think about father Abel and the rest of the Sorcerer Hunters.

The Urahara Shoten

As they arrived they went in the shop they saw Chad who was bowing on the ground asking Kisuka to train him. Apparently, when Ama was away, Karakura Town was under attacked by beings known as Arrancars. Arrancars are more evolved forms of a regular Hollows and Menos Grandes, they have abilities like a Soul Reaper and are humanoid like with hollow parts still attached. Kisuka saw Ama and looked back at Chad who bowed and agreed to help train Chad for future battles. As Chad got up he turned around and saw Ama. "Prima you're back." Chad said surprised. Prima is a Spanish word meaning cousin, which is how he always calls Ama by that. Ama nodded with an emotional look and hugged Chad, "You don't know the hell I went through to get back home Yasutora."

Kisuka walked towards them and said playfully, "Why Miss Callaway, welcome back." Ama gave him a cold stair and replied. "Kisuka why didn't you tell me my sword was actually a zanpakuto before? While I was in other universes I was seen in my soul reaper form?" "Well, you never asked, you needed to find out on your own anyway and about the travel to other universes it was a time flux." Ama and Steven tilted their heads. "How was I supposed to know? I've been gone almost a month and a half and things happened while I was out." Ama replied as she hit Kisuka in the head with her fist. Kisuka while rubbing his head, signaled them to go inside his shop to talk more and explained what was currently happening in the Soul Society and the human world. While they were talking a guest showed his face to Ama.

"My lady you've returned back I was so worried!" Ama smacked her neck and saw Myoga. "Where in the blue hell have you been, ever since I went to the Sorcerer universe you were gone and how did you end up back?" Ama said angrily as she squeezed his body a little with her fingers. "Yeah he came back saying my lady's gone and never coming back! Next day acted like he didn't care." Lena added and she was sitting on Ama's shoulder. Ama ignored them and Kisuka continued. "Ama when you left the Soul Society and Karakura, time started disrupting and parts of Karakura have been altered." "What altered?" Ama replied. "Yes not only that we've been investigating Hueco Mundo and what former fifth Captain Sousuke Aizen is planning. We know that he's using the Hou-Gyoku to make strong Arrancars. But, he's planning to make the Kings Key and with that he'll disrupt space and try killing the king."

"Really so why are you telling me and Tran this?" Ama asked." "Because we're going to be needing your guys abilities. Help protect Soul Society and the human world. Not to mention I've been getting word that Chaos an enemy of universes has reawakened and is gathering chaos emeralds." Ama thought back from when she left the Sorcerer universe she remembered that Big Mama gave her a blue Chaos emerald to take with her to her time period.

"Wait Kisuka you said Chaos emeralds right?" Ama said. "Yes, I did Ama." Kisuka replied. Ama dug in her small pouch and found the emerald she had with her. "You mean this?" Ama held out the emerald to show Kisuka, Tessai, Steven, and Chad. Everyone was shocked. "Callaway w-where did you get that?" Steven asked. "It was given to me so I can protect it at least that's what Big Mama told me before I left that universe." "Prima is that really true?" Chad added. ""Yes Yasutora it is but, I don't know why of all people she chose me." Ama said. Kisuka took the emerald to examine it.

"I can see why she gave it to you. But, this means we need three more of these or Chaos will actually reawaken if all of these emeralds are together." Kisuka said. "Really Urahara bring back Chaos?" Chad asked. "Yes Chad, theses Chaos emeralds are actually apart of Chaos if all eight are together then it's trouble for everyone he'll be able to gain the power he needs in order to disrupt the balance of time and space. But, for now this emerald that you have with you Ama, must stay with you at all times. Who knows what Chaos will do we can't let him obtain all of them and or even encounter Aizen, if that ever happens, knowing Aizen he'll probably want to obtain the emeralds. Not only that you've been gone way to long and you need to get back to studying." Kisuka said. Ama sunk down to the floor. "Hey I was only gone for a little while." Ama replied. "To long if you ask me. That's why I helped upgrade Stevens new weapon that will go along with his gauntlet and will be going to gather information, by using you're zanpakutous old abilities to travel, since before you left I had Myoga bring me your sword so I can extract some of its power so Steven can go through time and space." Kisuka showed the weapon to them and Ama's jaw dropped and looked at both Steven and Kisuka. "What the hell? Crap you took reminisces of my zanpakuto to upgrade Tran's stuff!" Ama said out loud.

The weapon that Steven was given was actually one of his family heirlooms prized items. It was a giant boomerang blade. It was very sharp and capable to kill demons and Hollows. Kisuka instructed them that Ama had to stay and catch up with school work that she missed. Seeing as Lena didn't bother to go to her classes. Steven had to take over for Ama to go to another part of Karakura and see if there were any changes. When the time came they went to the back of the shop and prepared for Steven's departure. Every one said good bye to Steven as he left the shop to investigate the area of Komatsu which wasn't far from Mitsumiya in Karakura Town. Steven put on sunglasses and his long black trench coat on. "Bye Tran be safe and come back safely!" Ama said as she waved. Steven smiled and nodded as he left.

Komatsu

When Steven arrived to Komatsu he started to investigate the area. The reason why Kisuka told Steven to check the area was because; there was a disturbance in the time stream. Steven went to a near by shrine because he felt it coming from the Buda statue. As soon as he touched it a hole appeared from the statue and sucked him in. He was passed out but when he woke up, he was confronted by what looked to be a mutant monster. Steven used his boomerang blade to try holding it off. He ran quick and managed to cut the monster on the leg. But it was no use for the monster eventually got him and was about to eat him. "Not so fast mimetic beast scum." A voice said. Suddenly a giant robotic fist appeared out of no where and hit the monster. Steven couldn't believe it he yelled, and was in total shock. The red Robot managed to defeat the monster and save Steven. "What the hell, is this?!" Steven said out loud. Suddenly, a door opened from the robots head and out came an old couple. They were robot pilots named Goh Saruwatari and his wife Anna Saruwatari. "Hey kid you okay?" Goh asked as they came down to check on Steven. "Yeah I'm fine but, what the heck was that, that thing!" Steven yelled as he pointed at the dead monster. "That's a Mimetic beast but, we call them Meg-beasts for short." Anna said.

"Then what year is this and where am I? Why are these monsters here rampaging?" Steven said as he was freaked out on what happened. "Ah this is the year 2049 and these creatures are from earth." Goh said. "What? This is insane!" Steven said as he was looking at them. "Hey you look familiar have we met?" Anna asked. "Ah I don't know I don't know you guys." Steven replied. "Funny cause you look exactly like an old friend of ours." "Eh? I do?" Steven said. "Yeah now that you mention it Anna he does." Goh added. "What are you guys talking about?" Steven asked. "You're the famous scientist and robot pilot that discovered the meg-beasts." Goh said as he remembered. "What?" Steven said in confusion. "What shouldn't he be a lot older Goh I remember last time seeing him he was around our age?" Anna said. Anna and Goh kept talking to each other not noticing that the meg-beast resurrected itself. "Ah hello you guys that thing is alive again." Steven said.

They didn't hear him so he went off on his own to try killing it with his boomerang blade and gauntlet. The weather was cold and raining and so Steven made his gauntlet transform into a trident blade. The thing about Stevens's gauntlet was actually his great ancestor Mirokus gauntlet but had modifications, its power bases on the weather and or hollow souls/ monster/demons he sucks up with his gauntlet. Since it was raining his gauntlet turned into a trident blade. He used the boomerang blade and sliced its left arm off. Anna and Goh turned around and saw the carnage.

"Whoa kid how the hell, did you do that." Goh yelled. Steven made sure that the beast was dead. Steven showed his gauntlet and saw more beasts coming. Anna and Goh went in their robot. They used what were actually two different robots Anna had a feminine pink looking robot while Goh had a masculine blue looking robot. Which when combined transforms into a masculine red robot. Steven was amazed at what he saw as Anna and Goh fought together. Steven also now knowing he was in the future decided to find out what happened to Japan. So after they were done fighting the Meg-beasts Steven told them that he wanted to know what happened to Japan since most of it was in ruins. They decided to take him to their Head Quarters in Tokyo, Japan.

Japan Dannar base 

When they arrived Goh started to tell Steven the history of the Meg-beast monsters and how now most of Earth had become a waste land for the monsters and the only safe areas are underground, South America, and Antarctica. Seeing how those monsters couldn't live in cold or really, really hot conditions. Steven went along with Goh to meet up with one of the Head Quarter leaders of the Danner bases from Mexico and Cosmos. The leader was a spunky cheerful brown haired girl with hazel eyes around her late twenty's and when meeting Steven she was very cheerful. She wore formal dress clothing with glasses and her hair tide back. "Hi there Mr. Saruwatari I see you brought a guest." She said. "Oh Ms. Tama we found him while fighting the meg-beasts." Goh said. "I see, so what's you're name? I'm Jade Tama H'Q leader of the Danner Base in Mexico and co leader of the Cosmos base." Jade said. "I'm Steven Tran nice to meet you." Steven said as he shook her hand.

Jade told Goh to let them be and Jade answered any question Steven had about what was going on. "So I see you're not from around here huh Steven?" Jade asked. Steven shook his head no. "Well I'm sure Goh had told you I'm a robot pilot right?" She said. "No, he didn't actually. When I got here to ah Japan meg-beast came after me. But, I know these things are from earth and all. I just can't realize that..." Steven paused. "Yeah well but, that's not the whole truth actually." Jade said. "What do you mean Ms. Tama?" Steven asked. "Steven, just call me Jade, and what I mean is that after a war from a long time ago evil spirits known as Hollows evolved somehow and are now these mutant monsters we call meg-beasts." Jade explained. Steven with a questionable face said, "What Hollows? Those things were Hollows, and what war?" Steven questioned. "I know this surprises you and you've got lots of questions you want answered. I have an older brother in the Mexico Danner base who is also the co-H'Q leader and a pilot who also faced these monsters and maybe he could help you." Steven agreed and decided to head to Mexico to find out what happened in the past.

Mexico Dannar Base

When he arrived with Jade he saw Jade's brother who's name was Juan Tran. He was a tall and buff, and had Silver hair with brown streaks and brown eyes. "So you're Steven I heard a lot from my sister about you. I know you want to know what's going on. So I'll say it like this." Juan started to explain how the beast actually became. "You see there was a group of people back than that helped out these Soul Reapers take on the Hollows but, apparently an Ex- Soul Reaper named Aizen and two others managed to get the Kings Key and enter a universe where a Royal Family and killed them. Chaos and Aizen eventually met causing more destruction and mutation to Hollow genetics. Unfortunately for Aizen he was out smarted by an evil entity and control of power had switched. To this day we fight to one day make this world what it used to be a world with out these mutant monsters." Juan continued explaining and Steven couldn't bare hearing what was being told.

Jade saw Steven expression and told her brother to stop explaining. Jade than took Steven to meet their parents, on their way Steven asked Jade. "Jade why do you and your brother have different last names?" Jade turned to Steven who was walking beside him and showed her wedding ring. "That's because I'm married." Jade said as she smiled. Steven looked dumbfounded and said, "What you're married, aren't you a bit young?" "No one can be to young for love. At least that's what my mom use to tell me when I was growing up." Jade replied cheerfully. Steven just stared and was still wondering who Jade reminded him of, they eventually met up with Juan and Jades dad. "Jade dear, it's nice to see you, and you brought someone." The old man said. The old man had glasses and bleached grey hair. The old man was about five foot-nine inches tall. The old man was wearing a similar trench coat like Steven's as well but, with the symbol of two crescent moons on his back. "Oh daddy it's great seeing you again how's underground?" Jade asked. "It's so, so I guess. You're mother is still managing the under ground base and the lab is the same as usual. Her trained monsters are still watching over the underground and on above land so it's still safe."

"Oh yeah, Steven this is my father who was one of the scientist to discover the meg-beasts." Jade said to Steven. "Oh ah I'm sorry nice to meet you sir." Steven said to Jades father while bowing his head. "Oh no need to be all formal to me kid." Jades father said. Jades father told Jade that he would handle explaining to Steven what was happening and told her to continue her work while he showed Steven the laboratory. Before Jade left she gave Steven a hug and a peck on the cheek as her way of saying bye. Steven blushed and soon as she left the old man said, "Isn't she sweet that's my girl." The Old man paused, "So Steven I'm guessing you already found out about the beasts from my kids huh?"

"I did, it was hard for me at first when I heard." "That's what happens when time traveling, your brain freezes and it creates a time paradox later on." Steven just stopped and was surprised at what the old man had said. "Wait a minute you know that I'm not from this time period?" The old man looked straight at him. "You could say that. But truth be told, this may come to a surprise when I tell you this nice and easy and I thought you were smart enough to realize it now. Steven I'm you, I'm an older version of you. You've jumped into one of the possible futures after the winter war against Aizen."

Steven couldn't believe what he heard and proceeded by asking. "So, if you are me, what happened to everyone else? Like Kurosaki, Sado, a-and Callaway?" "Do you really want to know, because if you find out the truth this will come back and bit you in the ass?" The Older Steven asked. "Yes I'm willing to know, also I do know the risks, seeing the world like this I can't bear seeing it this way and by telling me I can try avoiding this from happening." Older Steven went closer to him and touched his shoulder. "Listen younger me, during the winter war something that I can't tell you do to time distortion, happens to Callaway and everyone else." "What? Please tell me I have to know." Steven asked. "Aizen will abduct someone and it involves that damn jewel, Ichigos hollow form goes in berserk mode causing him to lose his memory. As for Callaway she hid herself to train to face Chaos and she's been trying to defeat him ever since." Stevens older self explained.

"Oh I see, and older me, about Jade and Juan how are they copping with this meg-beast stuff." Steven asked again. "Well pretty much they always put their lives on the line all the time trying to make sure the earth is safe to live in. They are get kids and I'm always proud of them." "About your wife, what kind of person is she?" "Wow was I always this curious when I was younger oh well, all I can tell you is she is the person who spoke these words to me long ago and it was this, "That what ever happens to us we will always stay close no matter where and when we are."" They chatted some more for a while until and emergency call came in.

The call was for every Robot pilot from each base around the world to fight Meg-beasts in the Southern part of Japan and the Northern part of Canada. Steven followed his older-self and tried to help him out. But, his older-self told him not to for he was making sure time wouldn't corrupt. "I'm sorry to cut this chit chat short but, duty calls." Steven's older-self said. "It's okay I understand." Steven replied. "I have to take you to a special Senkaimon gate that will return you to your time. You've already been told and seen enough of this damn era." "But, w-what about you? I can't- just." Steven stopped." "I already told you, you can't get involved with this problem. The goal I want you to achieve is to help Callaway and Ichigo with the war that I was to late to accomplish." Stevens's older-self said.

So they continued off to a special part of the lab and Steven was led to a huge door that was able to time jump. If Steven followed the door it would lead him back home. The Meg- beasts were already by the Japan base and Steven's older-self rushed Steven in the gate and said to avoid the path of their future. Steven nodded and left. As soon as Steven left, Steven's older-self ran into his wife in the lab. "That was your younger-self huh honey?" "Yeah that was." "To this day you haven't changed one bit and maybe since your younger-self left this time, time will finally be restored." His wife said. "Maybe so dear, maybe so lets just hope it will."

_**Next Chapter on BxI: **_**The Feudal Jump enter Chaos**


	13. The Feudal Jump enter Chaos

The Feudal Jump enter Chaos

As soon as Steven was pushed into the special Senkaimon gate, Steven was forced into other random worlds. The sad thing about this type of gate was that you had to time jump at least a few times. Steven was having a hard time the first time he went through when his older- self pushed him in. Steven landed in the prehistoric days and was being chased by dinosaurs. Luckily when he talked to his older-self, his older-self installed and told him that his gauntlet was able to open portable Senkaimon gates.

The world of Disgaea

So Steven used his gauntlet and landed in the Disgaea universe. There he met the overlord of the nether-world Laharl who was a young boy with a red scarf and blue hair and fallen angel- trainee Flonne who had blond hair, red eyes and a red ribbon on her hair that looked like bunny ears, and Etna. "Who dares enter my castle." Laharl said. "Oh is that a human Laharl?" Flonne asked "A human who me?" Steven replied nervously. "You're the only human here." Laharl said. The gatekeeper than came and said to Laharl. That Steven came through the portal into the castle. "Where am I anyway?" Steven asked "You're in the nether- world he-he." Flonne said as she smiled. "WHAT the Nether-world? Oh this is just great." Steven yelled.

Laharl noticed Steven's gauntlet and said, "You look strong for a human fight me or become my vassal." "What are you talking about? I have no time to play with you kids, I have to get home." Steven replied. "Kid, I'm no kid I'm an overlord, a demon and way older than you." Laharl said. "I'm a fallen angel trainee, my name is Flonne." Flonne added. Suddenly Etna came and was irritated. Etna was a sassy demon girl with three pigtails, red hair, and was good with guns, axes, and spears. "Prince, what's going on? I can't sleep with the noise you're making. Did you have a nightmare?" Etna said playfully. "No! This human just came into the castle using the portal gate." Laharl said. "Oh really, who are you?" Etna asked Steven. "The names Steven and I have to get back to my world." "What's the rush you just got here why don't you stay he-he?" Flonne pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed it at Steven. Steven now feeling uncomfortable was stuck in the Netherworld.

Karakura Town

Meanwhile back in Karakura Town, only a week had passed since Steven left. Ama caught up with her school work and trained with Chad along with lieutenant of squad six Renji Abarai. Winter was coming sooner and everyone had to prepare. Ichigo was training to control his inner Hollow with a group of people, who were once Soul Reapers of the Soul Society until Aizen made them go through Hollow-fication, neither Soul Reaper or Hollow, they are the Visoreds. At the same time Ichigo's family, Rukia, and Orihime were concerned of Ichigos whereabouts. The Soul Reapers that were assigned for the mission were from squad thirteen Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Squad eleven members Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame, and Capitan of Squad ten Toshiro Hitsugaya along with his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. They had to help Ichigo and his friend with the Arrancar attacks in the human world. When the Arrancars attacked Ichigo along with Rukia, Chad, and Orihime had a hard time against some of the Arrancars which were members of a group Aizen formed named the Espada. The members Ichigo faced were Espada number four Ulquoirra, and Espada six Grimmjow.

After training, Ama along with Chad, Myoga, and Lena left the Urahara shop and went home. When they arrived home Ama checked the egg that was given to her. Chad while in his room was concerned for Ama. He felt an uncomfortable change in Ama's spiritual pressure but, didn't want to say anything to her. "Yasutora are you alright?" Ama asked as she opened his door a little. "Oh uh yeah I'm fine." Chad said with a small smile. "I hope so because I noticed lately since I came back you've been acting a bit distant from me." Ama said. "No it's not that Prima. It's just I noticed a big change in you and I'm just concerned is all." Chad replied. "I see, listen Yasutora I know you always kept that promise to me that you would always be there for me since my mom left us. But, you don't have to worry anymore. I've learned a lot since I left Karakura Town." Ama hugged Chad good night and went to bed. Myoga was quiet and so was Lena because they knew Ama was just trying to cheer up Chad and hide her true feelings. Ama was actually scared of her own heart hurting others. Even though she had that training to gain her new Zanpakutou her dark feelings returned.

The next day, it was a Saturday. Ama wanted to relax from all the training and go out. So Ama called Karin and some other friends from Karakura High School and College. Chad had left early to meet up with Renji to train again. Myoga went with Chad so he could talk to Kisuka about Amas problems. Lena was left in Amas house alone. Ama headed to Mashiba which was another part in Karakura that was close to her house. There was a carnival in the area. So she went to the carnival and met up with Karin and Tatsuki. Tatsuki was a close friend to Ichigo when he first entered a Karate Dojo and also was a close friend to Orihime. How Ama knew Tatsuki was when Ama was eleven she was in the Dojo as a fellow student. Tatsuki always admired Ama for her knowledge in Karate. How Ama would help students including Ichigo with their training. "Over here Ama!" Tatsuki said as both Karin and Tatsuki waved. Ama saw them and met up with them ready to have a fun time.

Back in the nether-world

Steven was about to get shot by Flonne. "Wait a minute, if you want me to stay I'll stay but I can't stay long." Steven said pleadingly. "Really, so are you now going to be my vassal?" Laharl asked. "I never said that I would be." Steven replied. "Than fight me like a warrior." Laharl said. "Oh uh this is getting good where's the pop corn, this is going to be just like an action/thriller film." Flonne said with stars in her eyes. Etna, Steven, and Laharl looked at Flonne like she was crazy. "Is she always like that?" Steven asked. "Oh she's just a rambling love freak that gets overly excited." Etna said while smiling." "As, I was saying fight me human, if you lose you become my vassal! If you win, I'll leave you alone." Laharl said with his fingers cross behind his back. "Prince, are you feeling merciful, that's not like you." Etna said. "Shut up as overlord, in battle it's important that the opponent has a fair deal." Laharl said. "Fine I'll fight you. I have to prepare for a war so you can be my warm up kid." Steven said.

They started battling; Steven used his gauntlet and turned it into a lighting element while he used his boomerang blade to attack. Electricity started coming from the blade and zapped Laharl. "Hey watch it you're not half bad." Laharl said as he used an attack called hurricane slash and put Steven through a tornado. "What the heck is this?" Steven said out loud. "Ha-ha ha you will soon become my vassal." Laharl laughed and Steven managed to get out. Steven used his gauntlet and pointed it to the sky. Clouds started forming and lighting hit his gauntlet for a power boost. Laharl shocked and was a little surprised. Flonne was cheering for Laharl seeing as she couldn't get involved. Steven would dodge and run into Etna who was just watching the action. "Hey you're not thinking of attacking are you?" Etna said as she called out an attack called, Prinny Brigade. Theses Prinnys looked like penguins. But, they were actually humans who have led a worthless life, such as thieves or murderers, have their souls sewn into the body of a prinny upon their death. For an unknown reason, regular prinnies will explode when they hit something with great force, such as when thrown. Suddenly they exploded on Steven and he couldn't believe it. Steven was thrown in the air. Laharl attacked again but, would miss and Steven would then blindside Laharl and defeated him. Flonne and Etna were surprised that Laharl would lose.

"Crap didn't figure you were that strong." Laharl said. "Well, a deal is a deal I need to leave now." Steven said. "You can't, you'll stay and besides I had my fingers crossed." Laharl replied. "What?! I won and you said as overlord this would be a fair battle." Steven replied mad. "Did you forget? I'm a demon, I never make fair deals." Laharl said. Etna stood next to Steven and said, "Oh the prince got you there." "Wait Laharl he said something about a war earlier right?" Flonne said. "Yes, and if you don't let me go this universe along with others will be in danger if I don't go…." Steven paused. "If I don't go the end will be. Callaway…" "Hey what's wrong with you?" Etna asked. "It's nothing, I was just thinking." Laharl looked at him and then had an idea. "Hey Steven, I'll let you go, but, in one condition." Laharl said. "What, what is it?" Steven replied as he looked at his gauntlet. "Take us with you on your journey to this war." Laharl said. "What?! Prince!?" Etna and Flonne said.

Laharl got mad and signaled them to a huddle. "Look if we go we'll be able to get some screen time in this story." Laharl whispered out of character. "Oh, prince, I like what you're thinking." Etna replied. "Oh this will be fun; I wonder what kind of places we'll see." Flonne added. "Then that settles it we're going." Laharl turned to Steven and said. "We're going with you, if the nether-world is also in danger I also must go as an overlord." "Are you sure or is this another trick? I hate liars so don't even mess with me." "Ha-ha ha this isn't trick, and besides you do need to get back right, than I'll tell my gate keeper to open a rout to this Karakura Town you speak of." "Really, than you can come but, no funny business." Steven said. They agreed and decided to head out in the morning.

At the carnival

The carnival was now over and Ama, Tatsuki, Karin, and other friends left since it was closing. Ama said good bye to them as they went separate ways, and Ama was the last one to leave. When Ama was walking home she was around Karasu River. But, something was wrong, there was a strange light coming from the water. The chaos emerald that she had with her started reacting to the water, Ama felt an unknown force drawing her close to the water and was in a trance like-state. In Ama's house that wasn't far away. Ama's zanpakutou was pulsing and was called to Ama. As soon as Ama grabbed her zanpakutou, Houou-tsuki no, Ama went into the water and used the emerald to open a time rift and went in and forcing her soul to leave her body and into her substitute soul reaper form. Tessai who was passing by saw what happened to Ama and called Kisuka.

The next day

Ama woke up in a cave. Not knowing that she had traveled through time again looked at her cloths realizing that she was warring, her soul reaper uniform, and her zanpakutou. "What? What happened to me? The last thing I remember I saw the river glowing like it was calling me." Ama said to herself. "Good you're awake." A voice said behind her, Ama looked up while holding her head, she saw a man with pointy ears in brown clothing and black hair. "W-who are you? W-where am I anyway." Ama asked. "The names Koga, I'm the leader of the Southern Wolf Demon tribe. You're in our home." Koga said. "What, what did you say, oh no, not again." Ama said. Ama rushed to the opening of the cave and saw a bunch of wolf demons and a forest that she didn't recognize. "What's the rush, I help you and this is what I get for saving you?" Koga said. "Save me?" Ama questioned. "Yeah last night I thought I smelled a girl I know, but, I found you near the river passed out. It's weird to cause your face looks like the girl I know and have her sent but, your hair style and eye color and clothing is different." Ama was surprised and was confused to what Koga had told her and asked about the girl. Koga told her that she was a pretty priestess that hanged out with a half demon. So, Koga had an idea and brought Ama along to the village that the girl lived in, seeing as he hadn't seen her in a while and Ama agreed knowing she didn't want to stay at Kogas home.

In Karakura

Back in Karakura Town Chad was worried. When he came home during the night Ama didn't show up and couldn't feel her spiritual pressure. So he went out along with Lena to find Ama. Chad ran into Orihime who was out and about. "Chad what's wrong you look troubled?" Orihime said. "My cousin Ama is missing; I can't sense her spiritual pressure anywhere." Chad replied. "Oh no, I'll help you look for her Chad. I hope nothing bad happened to her." Orihime said. So Orihime joined the search and went with Chad to look for Ama, they went to the restaurant to see if she was there. But, Kenta and Karin both said that she didn't show up for work. That they hoped as well they'd find her. Karin told Chad, that the last time she saw Ama was when she left to go home at the carnival. So Chad and Orihime left. They met up with Ichigo and Rukia who were heading to the Urahara Shoten. "Hey Inoue, Chad, what's going on?" Ichigo asked. "Kurasaki have you seen Ama we can't find her?" Orihime said. "What she's not here?" Ichigo replied. "Yeah Ichigo she's not here. We searched everywhere and we can't find her." Lena said worried. "That so, Lena." Ichigo paused. "Hey Chad, so, Ama didn't come home last night?" Ichigo asked. Chad nodded and said, "No when I checked her room she wasn't there and her zanpakutou is missing too." Ichigo was concerned as well and decided to help, for Ichigo, when his mom died a year later Ama was looking out for his family and helping his dad.

They arrived at the Urahara Shoten and saw Renji helping Kisuka out with stuff. "Oh welcome what do you guys need?" Kisuka said cheerfully. "Where's Ama, Urahara? She went missing since last night and we can't find her?" Ichigo said. "Has she been kidnapped?" Rukia asked. "No it's something else that we all should head inside to talk about." Kisuka replied. As they headed inside, Myoga was drinking tea along with the other Soul Reapers that had a mission in the human world including Toshiro. "Myoga you're here to?" Orihime said. "Master Yasutora, miss Inoue, everyone it's nice to see you again." Myoga said. Everyone got settled and Kisuka started to explain. "You all are aware that the Arrancars are trying to soften us up and also know that chaos emeralds are somewhere in Karakura. Not to mention that Ama sudden disappearance. Myoga and I were aware that Ama would soon disappear and we know the reason, Tessai found Amas body and witnessed what happened." Kisuka stopped and revealed Amas body unharmed and Myoga continued. "My lady, since she is protecting one of those emeralds has been summoned by Chaos to the War-in-States era." The Soul Reapers didn't understand, but, Ichigo and everyone else were shocked.

"Wait you mean the same era with Nobunaka." Ichigo said. "Yes it is, also where my former master, Inuyasha and his wife Kagome lived." Myoga said. "What about Tran, he's been missing too?" Chad asked. "Well, not quite sure, but, he's somewhere in another universe, but, I'm sure he's fine. Seeing as he's also a descendent of a monk and demon slayer." Myoga answered. "Who's Nobunaka?" Toshiro asked. "He was a human warrior, who was known for killing many people and was said, fought liked a demon like Capitan Zaraki." Myoga said. "This means Lena will look after Amas body again while Ama is out. Kisuka said." Kisuka continued on explaining the situation with Ama and Steven and proceeded on with the Arrancars. Chad felt relieved that he knew where Ama was. Also knew he had to train harder when battling Arrancars and when Ama returned.

Feudal Japan

When we left Ama she was traveling with Koga to Kaede village, which was in the Northern area of Tokyo. They managed to arrive at sunset and were outside the village. Koga wanted to see Kagome, Ama was surprised when looking around and realized that she was in the war-in-states era. Koga went ahead but, Ama didn't notice that he left.

Ama heard a scream coming from the forest and headed to the area where she heard the scream. "Ahh get away from me!" The little girl said. "Muaha-ha ha blood, child I'm going to eat you." The lizard demon said. As the demon was about to attack the little girl, Ama flashed stepped and said, "Not if I have anything to say about it demon." Ama grabbed the little girl and put her in a safer area. "Who are you? You look funny for a human girl." The demon said. "You look funny for a demon." Ama replied irritated. "Take that back girl or I'll devour you too." The demon said. "Please, demon as weak as you can't even touch me." Ama said. Ama flashed stepped and sliced the demon in half and killed it. "Are you okay little girl? That demon sure was annoying." Ama said to the girl. The girl was happy and said. "Thank you for saving me from that demon. I was sure I would get eaten." "No problem, may ask, are you from the village over there?" Ama asked as she pointed to Kaede village. "Oh yes, yes I am, my name is Rin." Rin said. "Rin huh, that's a nice name. The names Amazon Callaway, but, you can call me Ama." Ama smiled.

Rin wanted to take her to the village to show everyone, Ama. Before they left the forest, Ama thought she saw someone watching her. But, ignored and continued off with Rin. It was Sesshomaru who was going to save Rin but, saw Ama and let Ama save Rin for him. As they arrived to the village Koga and none other than Inuyasha himself were arguing. "I'm telling you this girl was with me mutt! She looked and smelled exactly like Kagome and she's got yellow hair and green eyes." Koga yelled. "Yeah, right, you just came here to bug us, you scrawny wolf!" "Um… lord Inuyasha, I'm back with some fish for dinner!" Rin said. "That's great Rin take it to Kagome." Inuyasha said while, he still stared at Koga. Inuyasha didn't even notice Ama, and Rin told Ama to follow her to Kagome.

Ama suddenly remembered Myoga telling stories to her about her ancestors, and than turned pale when realizing that who she saw was Inuyasha himself. If she saw Inuyasha than no doubt she'd meet Kagome. "Is something the matter big sister?" Rin asked. "Big sister? Oh, no Rin I'm fine ha-ha." Rin and Ama continued to Inuyasha and Kagome's hut that they lived in. "I'm back lady Kagome and I brought a guest." Rin said "Okay Rin, just set the food over here." Kagome said. "Alright!" Rin put the food by Kagome. "So Rin is Sesshomaru going to stay for dinner?" Kagome said concerned knowing Sesshomaru doesn't like being near Inuyasha. "No, her name's Ama she saved me from a demon earlier today." Rin said. "What? You were attacked by a demon than where was Inuyasha?" Kagome asked "Oh he was arguing with the wolf demon outside." Rin said. Ama was outside listening to the conversation.

Kagome headed out of the hut to see Inuyasha and Koga. Sango and Miroku along with their three children saw them. As usual Koga was flirting with Kagome and it pissed off Inuyasha. "Koga what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "There was a girl that looked like you that I brought to show you. This girl claims to be from some other place so I brought her to talk to you." Koga said. Ama came out of hiding and said hello. Everyone including Kagome was shocked. "Looks like Koga, wasn't kidding." Miroku said. Ama nervous, didn't like how it was all silent. Kagome came closer to Ama and looked at her face. "You do look like me? Who are you?" Kagome said. "Ah I'm the girl who saved Rin and it's a long story that I can't say right now..." Ama said concerned. Inuyasha went closer to and started smelling Ama. "Why do you look like Kagome? I guess the mangy wolf was right after all." "I told ya so mutt. That girl looks and smells like Kagome." Ama introduced herself to everyone and said how she thought ended up where she was. So Kagome made her feel at home and told Ama that she's welcomed to stay in the village. Inuyasha was a bit skeptical about Ama.

So a little later Koga left and Ama slept in the Hut Kagome and Inuyasha lived in for a little bit. Miroku and Sango with their children came to visit along with Shippo a fox demon child that came to visit also, from his demon exams. While they ate Miroku asked Ama why she looked like Kagome but, with different hair style and eye color, also different clothing. All Ama could say is that she was a descendent of Inuyasha and Kagome according to Myoga that lived in the modern world with her. They were surprised and Ama felt an uncomfortable feeling. Ama excused herself from the table and went outside. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other knowing Ama felt uncomfortable. "Everyone I think we should take it easy on the questions, Ama looks a bit uneasy seeing this is her first time in this era." Kagome said. They all agreed and continued eating.

Ama walked a while till she went to the edge of the village close to the river. Ama sat under a tree and looked at the water seeing the reflection of her-self and the crescent moon. Why am I so upset for being here? I mean I was happy seeing Inuyasha and Kagome for the first time and getting to know them a little. But, why do I feel lonely, is it because of this being a different era?" Ama thought to herself. A reflection of Sesshomaru showed up in the water, Ama thought it was just her mind playing tricks. But, it wasn't. "Girl, you're the one who saved Rin correct." Ama widened her eyes and turned around. It was Sesshomaru looking down at her. "Y-yes, yes I am." Ama said as Sesshomaru gave her a cold look and was silent. "Yes I saved Rin. That lizard demon was close but, I managed to save her along with killing the demon." Ama said. "Thank you." Sesshomaru replied as he looked at the moon. Ama was surprised and somewhat knew it was Sesshomaru who she saw earlier in the day, Ama said, "Your welcome." Sesshomaru started walking away and headed to where he camped. Ama was surprised and happy, feeling better about the actual Sesshomaru thanking her.

"Ama, Ama where are you?" Kagome said as she was looking for Ama worryingly. Ama heard and called out to Kagome that she was by the river. "There you are everyone was getting worried about you." Kagome said. "Really they were?" Ama asked. "Yes, even Inuyasha, was worried too." Kagome said. Ama started to cry, "I-I'm I never meant to worry you guys." Ama said. "Oh you poor thing, you must be scared and lonely huh? Coming to a world, seeing things so suddenly, you're probably even worried about going back home." Kagome said. Ama wiped her tears and looked at Kagome with a calm look. Kagome went directly on point what, Ama was feeling, knowing, that Kagome was also once from the modern era as well.

Kagome than had an idea to take Ama to the area of Kyoto, which is suppose to have a beautiful village. Ama followed Kagome to the hut and Kagome told Inuyasha what they'd do tomorrow. At first Inuyasha felt lazy and didn't want to travel but, Kagome gave him an evil eye signaling Inuyasha to agree. Shippo wanted to go and so did Rin. It was decided that they would go.

Meanwhile in the Kyoto area Ama's evil-self was there, seeing as Ema still had time traveling abilities, and killed a dragon to gain its arm, it fused and Evil Ema was happy. Chaos as an entity inhabited the dragon evil Ema had killed. Chaos started his mind games on Ema; he made a deal if Ema would go into Kyoto and get a chaos emerald from a group of girls named The Mobile Shinsengumi. She would keep the power that was lent to her. Ema decided to attack in the next day so she could prepare, and knowing Ama was in the same era.

There was a Chaos emerald in Kyoto it was the color red. Somehow that, emerald ended up in Kyoto, there was no explanation to why. But, Chaos was egger to reform himself to his original form. Ever since Chaos was brought back by Ama, she read a passage from the book of the dead, Chaos was able to be freed but, in his ghost like form.

_**Next Chapter on BXI: **_**Chaos corruption Inuyasha/Disgaea. **


	14. Chaos corruption: Inuyasha Disgaea

Chaos corruption: Inuyasha/Disgaea

"Umm... Kagome does Inuyasha always act like that?" Ama asked Kagome as they were traveling to Kyoto in the early morning. Kagome was fed up with Inuyasha because he was complaining about wanting to stay at Kaede village, and she said sit to him to quite him down. Inuyasha though got madder and from there, since they were about half way to Kyoto decided to rest for a while. Ama was getting a bit hungry and dug into her pouch that she had with her. Ama realized she had some strawberry pocky with her and felt like eating some, and made sure that Inuyasha and the group didn't see the chaos emerald in her pouch. "Would you like some pocky you guys?" Ama asked as she ate one. "What's pocky lady Kagome?" Rin asked, "Ah it's a type of bread with a flavor of strawberry." Kagome replied to Rin while trying not to say a lot. "You mean thoughts sweet sticks that you brought before Kagome?" Shippo asked. "Yeah that's right Shippo." Ama smiled while they talked and noticed that Inuyasha was missing.

While they weren't looking Ama went to look for Inuyasha and then while under a tree, saw Inuyasha standing on a big branch of the tree looking to see how much farther is there destination. "Hey Inuyasha what are you doing up there?" Ama asked. "Just seeing how much farther we need to go." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha came down the tree and met up with Ama, but saw her looking down at the ground with a depressed face. "Hey Ama what's with that look on your face?" Inuyasha asked. Ama turned her back and said, "Do you hate me Inuyasha? Ever since I came here from yesterday you've been real quiet." Inuyasha looked a bit confused, "Feh hate you, and I never said anything like that." Inuyasha argued. "Then why aren't you looking at me when you say that, is it because I look and smell like Kagome then or is it cause you just don't trust me?" Ama replied "Damn what's with the attitude Ama?" "Answer me Inuyasha, why have you been avoiding me these past couple days?" Ama asked. Inuyasha was annoyed and answered, "It's not that at all, it's just the fact that you told us about you being from the modern era and that you're a substitute soul reaper I just think it's strange." "Oh, I see is that why you didn't talk to me yesterday and all this morning?" Ama asked. "You can say that, I guess, don't take it the wrong way though okay." Inuyasha said. "Okay." Ama said with a small smile.

Inuyasha knew though she was still troubled and didn't say much. Shippo came and found both Inuyasha and Ama and signaled Kagome and Rin to follow. "What were guys doing we were looking for you." Shippo said curiously. "I was just checking how much farther it'll take us to get there." Inuyasha said. "Yeah, ha-ha and I just tagged along. " Ama added. "Well we should start heading there before sunset." Kagome said. Everyone nodded and agreed. Ama noticed Rin looking tired from the travel and offered Rin to get on her back. Rin happy, accepted the offer and rode on Amas back. "So Ama what's with the clothing is that normal in the modern era?" Shippo asked. "Well Shippo its kind-a complex to answer, only thing I can say, is this is actually a black soul reaper uniform that I ware when I face demons known as hollows." Ama said trying not to say too much. "Really, what's with the sword you carry is that Tetseiga?" Inuyasha asked. "Um… yes and no Inuyasha, it's also a bit complicated to explain." Ama replied. "What do you mean complicated! It shouldn't be that hard to say." Inuyasha snickered. "Give it a rest Inuyasha, she can tell us when she's ready to. We can't rush her." Kagome said.

So they continued on traveling to Kyoto to see the village that Kagome wanted to take Ama to. Meanwhile in Kyoto, Evil Ema along with Chaos who was just a black entity possessing Evil Emas dragon arm was preparing for Ama and the gangs arrival. They knew that Ama had a chaos emerald with her, and weren't going to stop until getting it. Evil Ema when going to Kyoto met up with a group called the Sumare. The Sumare represented a new government; that try to return monsters to their old selves before monster registration was effective. Their enemy is Mobile Shinsengumi a group that, the law in Kyoto states that to be in legal possession of such a creature that it must be licensed. So basically, the Mobile Shinsengumi was good guys making sure that there was no illegal activity. The Sumare's leader was a girl by the name of Miki Saotome, and her two goons the handsome and fearless Ukon Tanaka and the short and strange Sakon Suzuki. That group didn't realize that Chaos and Evil Ema were using them to enter Kyoto so they'd be able to enter a sacred cavern on the other side of the city. At that same time Sesshomaru and his servant named Jaken were passing through Kyoto noticing a huge demonic aura and decided to check it out.

At Kyoto

As Ama and gang arrived around sunset, Kagome and Ama noticed and felt some thing strange about Kyoto. Kyoto didn't feel the same as it should since it was the feudal era. "Umm… Kagome has Kyoto always been so modern like? I remember in my history books it was different." Ama said as she stared at the some what modern Kyoto from fifty-feet away. "I don't remember Kyoto ever being like this." Kagome replied. "What are you two talking about lets go already!" Inuyasha scolded.

As soon as they got there at least twenty-five feet away from Kyoto, Ama suddenly felt a cold feeling in heart signaling something was up. Though she couldn't be rude to Inuyasha and Kagome and stayed alert to suspicious activities. Rin was noticing Amas expression but didn't say anything.

When they got there they saw lots of people and demons together. Everyone in the group was surprised and didn't know what was going on. So they decided to check it out and saw a boy with a demon cat. "Hey dude what's with crowed? Why's every demon lined up?" Ama asked. "Are you talking to me?" the boy asked. "Yeah she's talking to you." Inuyasha budded in. "Oh ha-ha those demons and half-demons don't have a license so they're getting one." The boy said nervously. "Yes, meow thoughts that are illegal and here in Kyoto you have to have license to get in here meow." The cat demon explained. "What a license? That's a bunch of crap if you ask me?" Inuyasha said. "Ama what's a license?" Shippo asked. "Well it's a form of identification, also known as an I.D. Where I'm from if something were to happen to me and when having an I.D. they'll know who I am so it'll be easy to tell my relatives what happened." Ama explained. "Oh, an I.D. doesn't sound bad Inuyasha." Shippo said.

Kagome than felt a little odd and said, "Wait a minute you guys, Kyoto shouldn't be like this." "What do you mean Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Ama you know this to, Kyoto shouldn't have advanced their technology yet something's wrong." Kagome said. Rin looked at Ama and said, "Big sister is something wrong?" Ama looked at Rin "No don't worry I'm fine, why don't you and Shippo go check out the flowers over there." Ama pointed to the flower field that was close by. Shippo saw the look in Amas eyes knowing she was serious and agreed. "Inuyasha, Kagome, I've actually noticed this the same time you did Kagome. I myself don't know but for now, I think we should check out what's going on inside and get you Inuyasha and Shippo those I.D's." Ama explained. "What why? Can't we just sneak in?" Inuyasha said. "No, Inuyasha she's right, we don't know what's happening inside. So you and Shippo can get your licenses. While me, Ama and Rin go in, since we're able to go in." Kagome said.

Inuyasha didn't like the idea but, knew he had no choice to agree. "Feh… Alright you guys win I'll get Shippo and Rin." Inuyasha said. "Thank you Inuyasha." Ama said in a cute tone. Inuyasha grumbled as he walked to Shippo and Rin. He told Shippo the girls plan and made Rin go with the girls. From there they went to the boy and demon cat they talked to earlier and asked if he could give them a tour of Kyoto. The boy being nice accepted and started to show the girls around, while Inuyasha and Shippo got there I.D's.

So the boy started to show them around along with his demon Cat friend. "Hey, we just want to thank you for giving us a tour of Kyoto." Kagome said. "Oh, it's no problem is this your guises first time here?" the boy asked. "You can say that it is. By the way, what's your name? I'm Ama and this is Kagome and this little girl who's with us, is Rin." Ama replied. "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Ryuunosuke." Ryuunosuke said. "And, I'm Nekomaru, meow." Nekomaru said in a gay-ish voice. Ryuunosuke and Nekomaru showed the girls some land marks in Kyoto and later when Inuyasha and Shippo got their licenses met up with them and were introduced. "Are you all getting hungry? It's close to dinner time we should go eat something." Ryuunosuke said as he held his stomach. Everyone agreed and headed to Ryuunosuke and Nekomaru's favorite restaurant to eat at.

Meanwhile

At the same time Steven, Laharl, Etna, and Flonne had arrived to Kyoto and were hungry. When Steven was in the Netherworld he told Laharls gatekeeper to send them to his time in the human modern era. Unfortunately the gatekeeper misunderstood Steven and had sent them to Kyoto. Now in Kyoto they had actually entered illegally and had no idea where they were. Laharl the spoiled brat that he was wanted to eat and started to complain. Steven couldn't take it and saw a restaurant close by and suggested to eat there. When they got there a red haired half cat-demon girl greeted them and took their orders.

Steven curious and cautious as he was asked the cat demon girl where they were. "Oh your in Kyoto are you lost?" the cat girl asked. "No just curious ha-ha." Steven replied. Laharl, Etna, and Flonne were starring at him like he was weird. The cat-demon girl left to give the orders to the chef. But, Steven started to notice while looking outside the unfamiliar surroundings and knew that this place was not really the modern era. What's going on, this place is just like the text books but not so much. No, could this really be the Meiji Era, but, it looks like the feudal era too. Not to mention I'm seeing demons and cat girls living alongside humans to, am I going insane? Steven thought to himself as he twitched his eyes. "Hey Steven wake up the foods here!" Laharl said as he smacked Steven in the head. "Hey Laharl, that hurt you little brat." Steven said in a mad tone. "Laharl you shouldn't smack someone when their day dreaming about love." Flonne said having no clue about what Steven was actually thinking.

When the bill for the food came Steven read that it was about 500 yen. Steven had no money with him and all Etna, Flonne, and Laharl had were Hell, in other words Netherworld money. "How are we going to pay for this? I have no cash and these guys won't accept Hell." Steven said all worried. "Steven you worry too much we'll just use the prinny squad to help." Etna said. "Help?!" Steven replied. "Yeah help us to run!" Etna said as she summoned her prinnies that were close by. "What are you crazy?! I knew I didn't like the sound of this, do you realize what you're doing Etna." Steven said. They all started to run and left the prinnies behind so they could make their get away but, somehow as they left one of the prinnies was pushed into a wall by another demon wanting to eat causing that prinny and other prinnies to explode. The restaurant suddenly exploded, the workers ran out as fast they could and the rest of the people too.

By the restaurant

As soon as Ama's group got there, they saw the explosion and rushed to the scene. At the same time Steven and his gang ran past Amas group. Both Ama and Steven noticed each other and nearly froze. But Steven thought he was hallucinating and kept on running. Ama nearly speechless decides to follow Steven. "Hey Ama, where are you going we got to check this out?" Inuyasha yelled. Ama turned around as she started to run and said. "I'm sorry you guys but, I have a feeling I know who did this so I'll be back." "Then let Shippo go with you. We can stay here and see what happened and check if anyone's hurt." Kagome said. "Alright I'll go with Ama and help." Shippo said. Both Ama and Shippo nodded to each other and Shippo road on Amas shoulders and went off.

"Oh my what a big catastrophe, meow." Nekomaru said. "Yes and pretty soon the Mobile Shinsengumi will arrive too." Ryuunosuke said. "The mobile, what?" Inuyasha questioned. "The Mobile Shinsengumi, they're the ones who keep the peace Inuyasha." Ryuunosuke replied. "Oh Ryuunosuke they're here meow." Nekomaru said. What they saw were three girls daughters of former hero's of Kyoto, the Mobile Shinsengumi. The leader was a red haired girl by the name of Yuuko Kondo; sad thing is she has a habit of breaking her sword in battle. A long blond haired girl by the name of Toshie Hijikata; crackshot sharpshooter who's an expert on guns, but she is not an excellent cook. Lastly Kaoru Okita a half wolf demon girl, she uses all sorts of weapons including shikigami of the legendary beasts (Genbu, Byakko, Seiryu and Suzaku), and Kaoru takes it personally when she's told about her bust size.

"Ryuunosuke what happened?" Kaoru asked. "Oh the restaurant was destroyed by some exploding demons." Ryuunosuke explained. Yuuko looked at Inuyasha and thought he was suspicious. "Hey you half-demon boy did you have anything to do with this?" Yuuko asked. Inuyasha folded his arms and replied. "What did you say?!" "You heard me you were the one who did this didn't you?" Yuuko said. "Wait, Yuuko!" Ryuunosuke said out loud. But, Yuuko ignored him. Kagome tried to stop Inuyasha but, he also ignored her." I'll show you not to mess with the Mobile Shinsengumi half-demon!" Yuuko said. "Feh… alright since you think you're high and mighty then I'll shut you up." Inuyasha said.

Both Yuuko and Inuyasha pulled out their swords, but, when Yuuko saw Tetseiga in Inuyasha's hands she went pail. "T-that's a big sword… ha-ha." Yuuko said nervously. Inuyasha and Yuuko clashed, though Inuyasha really didn't do anything because he couldn't hurt humans so he was just messing with Yuuko and unfortunately for Yuuko her sword broke. "What my sword!" Yuuko said. Kaoru and Toshie went closer to Yuuko as she felt disappointed. "I told you to stop Yuuko; these guys didn't do anything they've been with us the whole time." Ryuunosuke said. Yuuko looked dumbfounded than stood up straight and said as she moved her hair, "I knew that I just wanted to test them." "Yeah right you clashed and broke your cheap sword." Inuyasha grumbled to himself. So they talked for a while and Kagome had told the Mobile Shinsengumi that Ama was going after the people responsible for exploding the restaurant.

Near the edge of Kyoto

As Ama ran along with Shippo, it was dark and was hoping that what she saw wasn't an illusion. She knew that Steven was here in Kyoto and knew he had brought along some people. "Hey Ama slow down I can't keep up." Shippo said. "Sorry Shippo, it's just I thought I saw someone I knew here." Ama said as they stopped in an ally. Ama and Shippo were led to an area that had a cavern near the village. They were right by some bushes 100 feet away when they saw the Sumare Group guarding the entrance. "Hmm… I wonder what's going on over there." Ama whispered. "I don't know but that place looks spooky Ama." Shippo whispered back.

Ama wanted to get in closer and investigate since she sensed a huge demonic spiritual pressure inside. "So we meet again girl." A voice said. "Ahh!" both Ama and Shippo screamed as they jumped. "Oh it's you Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Ama asked as she stood up. "I was just passing by when I felt a strong and smelled a vulgar demon near by." Sesshomaru said as he starred at the entrance. "You know Sesshomaru Inuyasha's older brother, Ama?" Ama smiled as she nodded "Yeah I saved Rin and after that we met." Ama said to Shippo. "Wait Sesshomaru where are you going?" Ama said as Sesshomaru started moving forward. "Girl don't get in Lord Sesshomaru's way." Jaken said as he followed behind. "Who are you?" Ama said as she looked down. "That's not important." Jaken replied. "Oh Ama, that's Jaken he always gets left behind when traveling with Sesshomaru." Shippo said. "Hey fox child who asked you!" Jaken said. Shippo made a face to Jaken as he left to assist Sesshomaru.

"Hey Shippo we should go back for now and let the others know on what we found." Ama said. "Okay Ama I'm right behind you." Shippo replied. So they went back to the restaurant but, on the way she saw Steven who was minding his own business talking to Laharl, Etna and Flonne. "Tran is that really you?" Ama said. Steven turned around. "Callaway, so I wasn't hallucinating earlier after all." Steven said. "Hey, Steven who's that girl and the kid?" Laharl said. "Hey I'm no kid and you're the one to talk." Shippo said. "Watch it I'm an overlord." Laharl replied. "Hey that's enough Laharl." Steven said in a serious tone. "So ah Tran who are those guys you're with? This fox demon with me is named Shippo." Ama said. Steven greeted Shippo and Steven introduced them to Laharl, Etna and Flonne.

As they started to walk Ama asked Steven about the restaurant. Steven came clean and apologized for Etnas actions for bringing out the prinny squad. That's when he started to tell his story of how he ended up in the future and went through Laharls universe to where they're at now. When Steven asked about Ama, well she couldn't remember. Steven understood but, knew something was up. They made it back to the restaurant area and met up with everyone and met the Mobil Shinsengumi. At first Yuuko was wondering about Amas and Stevens clothing since he was warring his trench coat and glasses, for her and the rest of the Shinsengumi.

"Who is this guy and these kids Ama?" Inuyasha said as he came closer. Laharl got mad and said. "Humph I'm no kid I'm an overlord, I'm Laharl a demon from the Netherworld." "I'm fallen angel-trainee Flonne and this is Etna." Flonne said as she pointed to Etna. Inuyasha went closer to Laharl and looked down at him. "Still for demon kid you don't look like an overlord." Inuyasha said. "Well I'm 1316 years' old way older than you and stronger!" Laharl said. Inuyasha and Laharl started to pull out their swords but, Kagome stopped Inuyasha when she said sit. Causing, Inuyasha to fall face first onto the ground. Etna and Laharl laughed and Flonne and everyone else were speechless. Ama got fed up with Laharl and said with blazing eyes, "Laharl! I don't like snobby people it pisses me off so you better start behaving like an overlord or else I'll blast you away with my zanpakutou!" Laharl noticed how serious she was as she showed her dark aura. "Alright I'll stop for now…" Laharl said. So Ama and Shippo started explaining what they saw outside the cavern that they saw three people a girl and two guys guarding the entrance and that Sesshomaru went ahead. Inuyasha was surprised that she said Sesshomaru's name and asked but, Ama and Shippo suggested going with them. The Mobil Shinsengumi also came along because they knew who Ama and Shippo were talking about which were the Sumare.

In the cavern

So they headed to that location and made it to the front. "What happened to them?" Toshie said as they went closer to the entrance the Sumare group were beat up, by Sesshomaru who but, not killing them. Everyone in Inuyasha's group knew it was Sesshomaru and hurried inside. The Mobil Shinsengumi, Nekomaru, and Ryuunosuke, stayed behind to make sure they got answers as soon as the Sumare group woke up. "Umm… Callaway was it right to just leave them, what if…." Steven paused. "We have no choice Tran maybe somehow we can figure out how to get back home and besides I feel we've corrupted this time period long enough." Ama said as they ran. "Home you mean to your time?" Kagome said. "Yeah, pretty much." Ama replied.

They eventually made it to the end of the cavern but for Ama, she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Everyone else couldn't believe their eyes either. "It's been a while Ama ha-ha." Evil Ema said in a playful evil voice. "What are you doing here are you the reason why I was brought here?" Ama said. "Oh maybe or maybe not you're still clueless as ever Ama." Ema replied. "Who are you and why do you look so much like Ama." Inuyasha said as he pulled out Tetseiga. "You better answer." Kagome said as she readied her bow. "Hmm… this is getting interesting." Laharl said.

"Oh my gosh this just like in a drama movie where the hero meets her evil twin and is going through and emotional and metal breakdown which causes her to decide the fait of herself creating a world of chaos and mayhem trying to set time right again." Flonne said as she had stars in her eyes. "Maybe we can get some hell after this battle I've been meaning to get myself a new spear." Etna said. "There's no Hell in this universe Etna." Steven said. "Ahem…can we get back to the story now?" evil Ema said. "Sorry!" Flonne, Steven, and Etna said. "Now where were we? Oh yeah, for you all who don't know me, I'm Amas evil incarnation. Back in another universe she cut my arm off and I had to find another. I've been training myself ever since and ended up here. And, they say that there is suppose to be a chaos emerald here in Kyoto. A simple emerald, where chaos can be used for what ever purpose, now as I get it I'll finally have my revenge for cutting my arm off Ama!"

Ama became silent and paralyzed as she began getting a dark feeling crawling up her spine. "Watch out Callaway." Steven yelled as he pushed her out of the way. At the same time Steven blocked with his boomerang blade. "Steven let me handle this." Inuyasha said. "What are you serious?" Steven said. "Trust me I can handle this." Inuyasha replied. So Steven let him. But, Ama was scared to death, now knowing there was an emerald near by and that Ama sensed Evil Ema carrying a dark entity with her. So Inuyasha started to battle Evil Ema, Inuyasha failed though. So Laharl wanted to try facing Ema along with Etna and Flonne. But, they failed to. "Rin get out of here." Kagome said. "But, I can't leave you guys." Rin replied who was traveling with them the whole time. "Just go Rin we can't risk you hurt." Shippo added. Rin agreed and ran. On her way out she saw Sesshomaru but, he told her to go back to Kaede village with Jaken. Rin left with Jaken and Aa-uhn.

"Kagome no, Ema I swear it you dare attack her." Ama yelled as she shed a tear with anger. "You'll what I defeated you all like nothing. Evil Ema said. "Wait Callaway don't…" Steven said as he tried holding on to Ama. Suddenly Sesshomaru came out of no where and attacked. But, evil Ema was aware and dogged. Sesshomaru looked at Ama who was surprised as everyone else. "So Inuyasha that girl is your friend, it's odd that she looks like you." Sesshomaru said. "Damn Sesshomaru what are you here for." Inuyasha said as he tried to get up. "That girl's evil incarnation is holding something back the vulgar smell that I smelt earlier." "What?" everyone said. "Ha-ha ha, so everyone's here, finally. Now I can kill you all." Evil Ema said in a manly voice. Everyone looked around to see where that voice came from. "You all look surprised; before you all found me I managed to get a red Chaos emerald that increased my power." Evil Ema explained. "W-what did you say?" Ama said. "Umm… is that girl suffering from LSD or something?" Etna asked.

_**Etna:**___**It's time to shine once again for space detective Etna. Facing an evil entity that corrupted time and space itself. Etna the heroin must defeat Chaos or else, he will unleash his hordes of Prinnies and conquer all worlds. Left all alone in battle beauty queen Etna must face a great deal of pain.**

_**Ichigo:**___**Are you serious?**

_**Etna:**___**Yes, the worlds will be doomed and you all pay for leaving me in the dark**_**!**_

_**Inuyasha:**___**You know we're not dead…**

_**Ichigo:**___**Huh?! Hey what's with tha-…!**

_**Inuyasha:**___**What?**

_**SOUNDAFFECTS: GUN SHOTS AT ICHIGO AND INUYASHA**_

_**Etna:**___**Now you are ha-ha**


	15. Karakura Chaos escapes: Espada encounter

To Karakura Chaos escapes: Espada encounter

"No, I don't think so; maybe her evil twin is suffering from dementia! You know like a like the psychotic killer in the movies that carries a machete killing teens for vengeance." Flonne said to Etna. "Nah maybe she's got something in her throat and is just taking funny. You know like when my old man choked on his food and started talking funny before he died." Laharl added. "Would you twerps just shut the hell up already!" Evil Ema yelled. "Hey you can't talk to an overlord like that!" Laharl said. "Please I kicked your sorry ass earlier don't try me again." Evil Ema replied. "Just because you have the red Chaos emerald doesn't prove anything Ema." Ama said as she stood up trying not to be afraid. "Ha! An, I suppose you haven't told them about you're emerald yet huh? Ema said.

Ama grabbed her sword quick and pushed Steven out of the way as evil Ema flashed stepped in front of Ama. "How do you know about that Ema?" Ama question as she jumped back. "Chaos of course ha ha-ha ever since I met him he promised me unlimited power and I'm helping him regain his true form! In fact he's somewhere in this cavern right now." Evil Ema explained. "What so that voice was really him?" Kagome said. "You're not so bad for a priestess that was him alright." Evil Ema said. "Ama let me handle that copy of yours!" Inuyasha said as he charged.

Evil Ema jumped again, but as she did, Sesshomaru was behind evil Ema and aimed to attack her dragon arm. Evil Ema knew though and avoided Sesshomaru to make sure that he wouldn't cut her new arm off. "I won't let you hurt them." Inuyasha said as he unleashed his Wind Scar attack. Sesshomaru moved out of the way as did Ama. Evil Ema dogged the attack barely and countered it with a technique similar to Ama's World Wind Chaos called Dark World Wind. Visible black wind appeared from evil Ema's zanpakutou as she aimed at Kagome and Shippo who were just watching the battle. Inuyasha as fast as he could, saved Kagome and Shippo in time. The attack hit Laharl though and from there it got worse for him. Laharl became angry and got himself into the battle. "Umm… shouldn't we help Laharl?" Flonne said. "Nah he could do all the work he wants." Etna said sarcastically.

Evil Ema noticed the number of opponents coming at her, so Chaos who was talking to her in evil Ema's mind ordered evil Ema to summon the demons they rounded up. "What the, what the hell is this?" Inuyasha said as he got closer to Kagome and Shippo. "Callaway are you alright?" Steven said as he tried grabbing onto Ama. "Do I look alright Tran?! My evil self just unleashed demons on us and she might get away!" Ama yelled. Laharl, Flonne and Etna were also getting closer together as the summoned demons cornered them as the same for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru with his Bakusaiga fought back and managed to free himself from the demons attacking him. "You think these pathetic demons will defeat me." Sesshomaru said as he attacked. "Talk all you want it wont help you for crap, these demons are not just ordinary demons they're from another universe and they'll do anything for power." Evil Ema said. "Steven and Ama both twitched their eyes as they looked at each other. "Damn this is no good Kagome do you think you can aim at Ama's evil-self with your bow?" Inuyasha asked Kagome while he slashed at some demons. "I'll try Inuyasha." Kagome said. So Kagome went to high ground with Shippo who was using his fox-fire magic to shield them from demons that were after them.

Meanwhile Ama and Steven were able to pass through the demons and made it to the spot evil Ema was at. Steven transformed his gauntlet to a small blade that carried the element of rock, and readied his boomerang blade and Ama released her Shi-Kai form of Houou- tsuki no.

"There's no escaping now Ema, hand over that emerald." Steven said. "Please, you idiots forgot that, Chaos is here and not going to give it up." Evil Ema said as she released a dark aura. Ama and Kagome saw a face coming from it and were startled, "Ha ha-ha Amazon Callaway I must thank you for setting me free." The black entity said. "Wait a minute you can't be-" Ama paused. "Yes, I am Amazon, I'm Chaos! It's thanks to you that I'm free from my seal." Chaos said while talking through evil Ema's body. "What seal?" Inuyasha said as he still fought some demons. "What are you talking about Chaos?" Steven said. "You fools know nothing of it." Chaos said. "That seal was the book of the dead!" Chaos screamed it out. Ama was shocked, and remembered back when; the book of the Necronomicon told her to read a passage from the book.

Ama almost fell back, but, Kagome who was with her along with Flonne kept her from falling. "Ha Ama, you seem surprised about it. You haven't told them yet huh?" evil Ema said. "Tell us what?" Laharl asked. "Amazon Callaway it's thanks to you, I'm freed from that book." "No, no t-this isn't right…" Ama said as she held her forehead with her left hand. "Oh, but it is girl, and it's thanks to you time and space have now distorted. Ama became pale as white as a ghost not believing that, it was her own doing for time distortion and releasing Chaos. "You must also be wondering about my plans. Well come follow me into time and find out." Chaos said. "Oh no you don't Chaos get back here and fight." Inuyasha said as he charged. "Hey dog boy, this is my kill!" Laharl yelled. Using evil Ema's body Chaos automatically created a vortex as an escape rout.

Chaos and evil Ema went in and left, everyone with out thinking followed them in the vortex. "Wait for us guys!" Steven yelled as he ran while holding Ama's wrist. Ama was still in a state of shock and couldn't take in the truth. "Hey, Callaway come on the vortex is closing!" Steven yelled. "Huh, oh yeah lets go Tran. What about Sesshomaru and the others." Ama asked. "He's still facing the demons and everyone else entered the vortex." Steven replied. Turns out Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Laharl and his friends had already entered and Steven and Ama were close behind. The vortex had led them straight back to Karakura town, right in Ama's back yard. "What the where is this?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around the backyard. "Wait a minute we're back." Ama said out loud.

"Back, back where?" Etna asked. "Yeah where are we?" Flonne added. "We're in Callaways back yard in the modern Karakura Town." Steven said. "Wait a minute your saying we time jumped into the modern era?" Inuyasha asked Steven. "Yeah pretty much, you got it." Steven said. Ama was quiet, looking at her zanpakutou, and the reflection of her face. "Well, since we're here I'd like to look around this Karakura town." Laharl said. "Oh no Laharl, you're staying with me. You're not going to cause trouble again like you, Etna; and Flonne did in the other universe." Steven scolded. "You can't tell me what to do, I'm an Overlord, and if I want something I get it." Laharl said. "Hey, brat just shut up and just listen to him." Inuyasha said. "Don't tell me what to do and shut up dog boy!" Laharl remarked. "D-Dog boy?!" Inuyasha said shocked and mad. They started to argue and Steven was in the middle trying to break it up.

Flonne and Shippo went to go help Steven, and Kagome, noticed Ama being silent. "Ama, are you okay? Ever since we left the feudal era you've been dazing off." Kagome said with concern. Ama looked at Kagome, "Umm… I'll be fine Kagome, I'll tell you later though." Kagome smiled turned around and got mad at Inuyasha. "Sit boy!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha wouldn't stop. The sacred beads around his neck then, reacted and forced Inuyasha to the ground. "Ha-ha ha ha just like a dog!" Laharl laughed. "Oh damn, y-your dead brat!" Inuyasha said as he lifted his head a little. Everyone though didn't notice where Etna went when they finally realized that she left when Inuyasha and Laharl started to argue.

Etna with her three prinnys went inside Amas home and saw some valuable stuff in Amas living room that, Etna wanted to make hell off of. But, Etna didn't expect to find Lena who was in her stuffed animal body. "What the heck are you? Are you a demon?" Etna asked. "No, I'm no demon, I'm a mod soul you flat chest-ed bimbo." Lena replied as she stared at Etnas body "What did you say!?" Etna said with evil eyes. "Oh doode master Etna is going to be pist now." Prinny number 1 said. "Uh oh doode master Etna is looking at us." Prinny number 3 said. "Oh Prinny Squad come here!" Etna yelled. The prinnys started to sweat and Etna grabbed Prinny number 2 and was about to throw it at Lena. Luckily everyone outside had heard Etna yelling. "Etna what are you doing." Laharl said as he looked at her. "Oh hey prince, I'm taking care of some business." Etna said in an evil playful voice.

Lena rushed to Amas shoulder and said, "Don't listen to her she's nuts! She was about to attack me with her monsters!" Lena said in a panicked voice. "Really?" Ama asked. "No I'm lying, of course its true don't you see her monsters sweating?!" Lena said. "That doesn't prove anything Lena." Ama replied in a confused look. "What just get her out of her she's creepy." Lena pleaded. Kagome was shocked and freaked out that she saw Lena. "Ama why's that, is that stuffed animal dog talking?" "Oh, you mean Lena, she's a mod-soul." Ama said. "What soul?" Shippo asked. "I said, Lena Inverse, is a mod soul I use when I'm out doing something else." Ama explained. Ama then started to explain how a mod soul worked and grabbed her body that was upstairs that Kisuka brought back for her. Ama put herself back in her body.

So Ama and Steven decided to take them to Kisukas shop, to let him know what happened seeing as Ama was gone for three days and Steven only a week. On the way to the Shop Steven was chasing after Laharl and his friends, and Kagome asked Ama a question about what year it was that Inuyasha and them entered. Ama told them that it was the year 2007. Kagome was surprised and told Ama that this was the same year she left to the feudal era to live with Inuyasha. Ama was surprise to not knowing about Kagome that, she use to live in the same time period as her.

They arrived at the Urahara Shoten and as they were about to go into the underground training place under Kisukas shop Orihime ran and bumped into Steven. "Oh I-I'm sorry Tran and Ama?" "Hey Orihime what's the rush?" Steven said. "Oh, ah it's nothing Tran." Orihime replied nervously. "What wrong why you crying, did some thing happen?" Ama asked Orihime. "No, but I have to go run some errands to do." Orihime said as she headed to the door with her head down. "Okay, Orihime but, promise to talk to me later tonight to let me know." Ama said with a look of concern. Orihime nodded and opened the door an unexpectedly ran into Rukia. "Orihime?" Rukia said as she looked at Orihimes tearful eyes. "What's wrong? You look so…" Rukia paused. "Ru…Rukia…" Orihime said as she ducked her head again. "Huh?! H-Hey! What is it, Orihime?!...Orihime!!" Rukia said out loud to Orihime. Rukia didn't see Ama and the others because they were right by the entrance to the back of the shop. But, they observed Orihime and Rukia's conversation and Orihime and Rukia left the shop together.

"What was that about?" Shippo asked. "Who was she anyway?" Flonne added. Ama and Steven looked at each other and at the rest of the group. "Well, her name's Orihime Inoue, Callaway use to look after her after, her older brother Sora passed away a few years ago. "Aw poor thing, I wonder what got her all upset?" Kagome said as they looked at the front of the shop. "Well, who cares, Steven you said I'd meet this strong Soul Reaper you told me about." Laharl said, "Laharl, this is the place." Steven said. "What it looks like just like an ordinary shop." Etna said. "This is how it looks now, but, just wait till you go to the back of the shop." Steven replied. They went to the back of the shop and went down the stairs. Ama and Steven's group were surprised when they saw the underground training area.

"What the, what kind of place is this?" Inuyasha asked as he saw the blue sky. Kisuka heard them and went to greet them. "Oh welcome back Miss Callaway Mr. Tran how was the travel?" Kisuka said playfully. "How was the travel, you don't even know what we've been through." Steven said. "Oh come, come of course I do." Kisuka said with a smile. "Yeah right Urahara." Steven said rolling his eyes. "So, who are these people?" Kisuka asked. "Master Inuyasha! Lady Kagome you're here!" a voice said. "What was that?" Laharl said. "Was that a ghost?" Flonne asked. "Nope, it's not a ghost. It's Myoga." Ama sighed. "

Suddenly Myoga appeared before them on Kagomes neck. "Myoga, what the hell are you doing in the modern era?" Inuyasha asked. "Well master Inuyasha, it's a long story, I'm surprised you're here in the modern era." "What the hell is that?" Etna asked. Myoga then introduced himself to Laharls group. As soon as everyone was reacquainted, Steven told Kisuka what happened in the feudal era. Kisuka was afraid that would happen to Ama seeing as he saw a sudden change in her personality since her return from the feudal era.

After few hours in Kisukas shop, Steven bribed Kisuka to let Laharl and his friends stay in his shop with a candy. Kisuka was always a sucker for candy and Steven didn't want to baby sit Laharl and his friends because of the trouble they put themselves through. "Why should we stay with him, I don't need baby sitting." Laharl said as he crossed his arms. "Well you, Flonne, and Etna caused trouble in a different universe so we can't let anything else happen." Kisuka said in a serious tone. Laharl and his group noticed the seriousness in his eyes and agreed to stay in his shop. Kisuka turned around and looked at Ama, who was talking to Chad, Renji, Myoga, and Inuyasha's group. "Miss Callaway I'd like to talk to you upstairs alone." Kisuka said. "Oh, okay Kisuka." Ama said.

They walked upstairs and started to talk. "Miss Callaway, I noticed when you came to my shop you weren't yourself. I'm assuming it has something to do with your evil-self Ema." Kisuka said. "Well, yeah I couldn't defeat her, Ema and Chaos just went and than everyone else caught up in the battle, just followed them in." Ama replied. "Well, now that Chaos and Ema have hid once more, now's the time to train, everyone including your cousin Mr. Sado, his friends, and the Soul Society are preparing for winter, we need all the help we can get for the war. Not to mention the Chaos issue, who knows if Chaos and Aizen were to meet?" Kisuka explained. Kisuka said.

Ama looked down at her zanpakutou and looked at Kisuka, "What am I going to do with Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo. My zanpakutou wouldn't let me return them home to there time?" Ama asked. "Why yes, that I can't answer, the logic I can come up with is fate. They have abilities that are capable of withstanding the time distortion, it's kind of a quoin cadence though, that they're here too." Kisuka explained. "Then in that case I want to learn Ban-Kai!" Ama said. "Excuse me?" Kisuka said as he put his fan to his nose. "You heard me, if I have to get stronger to fix the mistakes I've made, I'll do it. I want to be able to protect the people I care for most." Ama said. Kisuka looked at Amas determined eyes and agreed. "Alright, I'll help you learn Ban-Kai, It'll take you about three days." Kisuka said. Suddenly Yoruichi came in and heard the conversation and offered to help train Ama.

Ama now started to train; Steven had to take Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo back to Ama and Chad's place so they could rest. "Hey Steven, I know all this happen to fast and we're helping you guys with your problems, but, back in the feudal era, Ama didn't say anything about herself." Inuyasha said as they walked back. "Well, Callaway umm… had a difficult past she doesn't like talking about it." Steven said. "Really, but, you seem to know a lot." Shippo said. "Ah I umm…" Steven said as he scratched his head. "It's okay you can tell us, we won't say anything." Kagome said. "Well okay, since you guys asked." Steven said.

Steven started to explain from the time he first met Ama when they were little. How, Amas mom treated her each day he saw them from his window. Including, the nights of the full and new moon when her hair changes color to bleach white, and, the inheritance of both, Tetseiga and Tenseiga. "Oh that's terrible I had no idea, she went through all that with her mom." Kagome said. "Yeah, her mom sounds really mean." Shippo added. Inuyasha stayed quite though thinking back to the time they traveled to Kyoto and when they first met Chaos.

They arrived at Amas place and Steven showed them the rooms they'd sleep in. Kagome and Inuyasha were going to sleep in Amas moms' room as Shippo slept in the guest room. Steven said his good byes to Inuyasha, and Kagome and went to his place. I have to start training myself as well, after all I'm also apart of this and I want to be able to protect Callaway. Steven thought to himself. "Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said while lying down in bed in Ama's pajamas. "What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he looked out the window. "Doesn't Steven look like Miroku to you?" Kagome asked. "Now that you mention it he does, his blood smells of a mix between Sango and Miroku but, it's faint."

One month later: 

In Hueco Mundo the Espada were, preparing a surprise attack. "Welcome, Ulquoirra and Yammy." Aizen said as he looked at the entrance of the room. "It…won't be long now." Aizen then turned around and used his spiritual pressure to feed the Hogyoku. The Hogyoku is an orb, used to dissolve the barrier between Soul Reaper and Hollow, which played a pivotal role in the creation of the Arrancars. "What is the status of the Hogyoku?" Ulquoirra asked. "It's at 50 percent. It will awaken…exactly when the Soul Society expects it to." Aizen said as he looked at the Hogyoku. "But there's a secret… that only those who've actually touched the Hogyoku know. I doubt that even Kisuka Urahara, who developed it and sealed it away so abruptly, and never removed the seal, would know it. When the Hogyoku, in a dormant state with its seal removed, it joined with someone who possesses twice the spirit energy of a captain, for a short time its full power is released." Aizen explained.

Suddenly, from where Aizen was, something under the table, where the Hogyoku was, stared to come out and appear. "Can you, tell me your name, new comrade?" Aizen asked. "Wonder-Weiss…Margera." All the Arrancars in the room looked at Wonderweiss who was just born from the Hogyoku. Wonderweiss had blond hair, light purple eyes, and his hollow mask as small a small crown on the top of his head. "Do you remember the order; I gave you a month ago, Ulquoirra?" Aizen asked. "Yes." Ulquoirra said. Aizen turned his head and looked at Ulquoirra, "Carry it out. The choice is yours. Take whomever you like." Aizen ordered, "Yes, sir." Ulquoirra said. Aizen than looked at Grimmjow, "Oh and, would you, like to go too, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow stared from the corner of his eye thinking about Ichigo.

Back in Karakura town everyone was preparing themselves and were relaxing. Kagome and Ama along with Shippo were minding there own business grocery shopping together in the Kasaki area at the Hirohyaku Supermarket, Shippo since he was a demon. Kagome and Ama didn't want him to be exposed to the public. So, they told him to hide his tail some how, Shippo used his fox magic to make his tail invisible to the regular human eye.

Meanwhile, on another part of Karakura town close to Kasaki, in the area of Sakurabashi, captain of squad ten Toshiro Hitsugaya along with his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, and squad eleven members, Ikkaku and Yumichika were at the Tsubakidai Park and had a session to talk to their zanpakutou spirits. Ikkaku though while looking at the clouds noticed them move strangely. In the Soul Society, Orihime and Rukia were in the middle of their training, as Rukias captain Ukitake was watching them train.

Suddenly where Toshiro's group was they saw the sky rip open, as it opened it made a screeching noise. They saw the Espada, Luppi was leading the group, Luppi was an arrancar who automatically became number six of the Espada after Tousen had cut off and destroyed former number six Grimmjows left arm. Accompanying him were Yammy Espada number ten, Wonderweiss, and Grimmjow. "Arrancars! Now?! Aren't they a little early?!" Yumichika said as he stared at the Espada. "They're definitely early. But there's no time to figure out why." Toshiro said.

"Hey, we picked a good spot. There's some guys with pretty high spiritual pressures down there. Wanna start with them?" Yammy said. "Take a good look, those are Soul Reapers. Maybe they're the reinforcements from the Soul Society that six told us about. Right?" Luppi said as he turned his head and looked at Grimmjow, "Oh… I'm sorry. I mean former number six." Grimmjow gave Luppi a disgusted look and said, "The guy I wanna kill…isn't down there." Suddenly Grimmjow sped off in search of Ichigo who wanted payback from their last battle and for giving him the scar on his chest.

Suddenly while Yammy looked away Toshiro came out of no where and attacked Yammy, "Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya tenth company!" Toshiro said. "What a coincidence! I'm a ten too. Arrancar diez, Yammy." Yammy replied. "Ten! Then you're an Espada." Toshiro said with surprise. "You know about us? You must've fought somebody with a big mouth!" Yammy replied grinning. Yumichika with Ikkaku, asked Luppi if he was an Espada too. Luppi then showed the number six mark on his right rib. Rangiku was left to face Wonder Weiss but, she felt uncomfortable, the fact he seemed odd.

In another location where Ichigo was training, Ichigo felt the arrival of the Espada, and wanted to go help. But, the Vizards were holding him back until Shinji let Ichigo go. As soon as Ichigo went out of the Vizards hangout Ichigo saw Grimmjow and started to battle. During the battle Ichigo showed Grimmjow his new special ability with his hollow power. At the same time in other locations, the Soul Society, The Urahara shop, and where Ama, and Steven were felt the presence of the Espada. In the Soul Society Ukitake was informed by the science division about the Espada arrival, and told Rukia to head to the human world and told Orihime she'd be waiting for her on the other side. This isn't right. It's too soon for the Espadas to show up! The Hogyoku was supposed to awaken in the winter! What's…happening? Rukia thought as she rushed to the human world. Ama used Lena and got herself into her Soul Reaper form, as Kagome and Shippo came along to assist her. Steven was with Inuyasha, at the same location where Ama was and told Inuyasha they needed to leave.

When Ama and Steven met up, they along with Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo decided to head over to where they felt the Soul Reapers spiritual pressure. On there way they met up with Kisuka, who was very concerned about the situation, "Kisuka, we felt Toshiro's spiritual pressure drop and. Where are Yasutora and Renji?" Ama said. "They're back at the shop with Laharl and his group I told them that I'd go. And, yeah I did to but, we have to hurry." During the battle with the Espada, Toshio was knocked out by Luppi. Toshiro in his Bankai form had charged at Luppi, but, Luppi had something up his sleeves all eight of them that is. Everyone was shocked the fact Toshiro was beat.

Meanwhile Ichigo in his Vizard form was evenly matched until Ichigo's mask broke off. His Vizard form was short lasting a few seconds. Things didn't look good for Ichigo. Yammy was getting bored because Luppi was having all the action and sat in the air while Wonder Weiss was looking at a dragon fly. "You know what lady? You've got a killer body." Luppi said as he looked at Rangiku while crushing her and the soul reapers, "Wow.. it's luscious, maybe I'll… poke it full of holes. Luppi said again as he made one of his tentacles with spikes. Luckily Luppi was stopped and his tentacle with spikes was cut off in time by Kisuka. "Phew.. Just in time, that was close." Luppi turned around and said, "Who are you guys?" Kisuka tipped his hat, "Oh! Forgive me. I should introduce myself. I'm Kisuka Urahara and these are my assistance. I run a dinky little candy store called Urahara Shoten. I'm delighted… to make your acquaintance." Ama was right beside Kisuka when she noticed Wonder Weiss behind them. "Ama behind you guys watch out." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha were on the ground watching. "Ah!" Wonder Weiss said as he got closer to them. "Whoa. That one's kind of weird." Kisuka said. Ama was right behind Kisuka and felt something strange coming at them. "Ah…" Wonder Weiss said as he was about to attack. Kisuka widened his eyes not expecting what would happen next.

"Ms. Inoue! Ms. Orihime Inoue! The outer wall of the Dangai has been stabilized! You can pass through now!!" the two soul reapers said. "Thank you! Thank you so much!!" Orihime replied as she dashed through the gate. Two soul reapers were assigned to help make sure Orihime would return safely back to the human world. Until number four Espada Ulquoirra showed up. "Only, two guards." Ulquoirra said. Orihime turned around and realized the voice she heard was Ulquoirra. Suddenly Ulquoirra attacked the two soul reapers and Orihime was frightened and used Soten Kisun to heel and protect the two soul reapers. Ulquoirra came closer to her and threatened her that he'd kill her friends if she didn't cooperate with him. Orihime out of concern for her friends safety agreed to go to Hueco Mundo. Before Ulquoirra left, he gave her an item that only the Arrancars would know were she was, she had twelve hours and that he allowed her to say good bye to one person but if that person becomes aware of her presence, it would violate the agreement they had.

_**Etna: **_**Now that Chaos is on the louse and Aizen is about to attack, beauty queen Etna must go out and defend her land from the evil lords. As she transforms into, Etna the warrior princess, savior of the Nether world.**

_**Aizen: **_**Evil lord has a nice ring to it.**

_**Orihime: **_**Oh that sounds cool!**

_**Rangiku: **_**Can I join in the fun?**

_**Etna: **_** Warrior princess Etna must go to the past once more, to confront herself and to kick some ass!**

_**Kagome: **_**Wow I wanna come too.**

_**Etna:**_** But, were not going to the feudal era we're going to the ancient Prinny civilization. **

_**Rukia: **_**What?**

_**Kagome: **_**Does that really exist?**

_**Etna: **_**Yes and Warrior Princess Etna has to defeat the evil Prinny lord before he resurrects himself. **

_**Rukia: **_**Oh wow can the evil lord be Chappy?!**

_**Etna:**_** Next of Warrior princess Etna: "The Etna war journal part one" **

_**Kagome, Orihime, Rangiku: **_**We wanna come too!**

_**Toshiro: **_**You girls have weird imaginations.**


	16. Good buy my drifting heart

Good buy my drifting heart

"Whoa…wow, that's a new one. What do you call that technique? I've never seen it before." Kisuka said to Wonder Weiss. "Kisuka look out!" Ama and Steven said as they saw Yammy coming. "Unh…ga…" Kisuka uttered as he fell from the sky. "Kisuka…!" Ama yelled as she watched from twenty feet away. "HA HA HA HA!!" Yammy laughed "You wanna know its name?! That was a Bala! A projectile of hardened spirit energy! Not as strong as a cero…but, about twenty times faster. Yammy continued laughing, "How do you like "em, not so easy to dodge eh?!" "You bastard, you'll pay." Ama said with a tight fist. "What's a puny little girl like you going to do about it. " Yammy said as he got closer. "She's not going to do anything I am." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha you're going-?" Ama looked at Inuyasha who was standing on top of the highest tree in the park. "Yeah, I'll face baldy for ya. I wanna see how good I can cut him up. You, Shippo and Steven should help out those soul reaper pals of yours." Inuyasha said. "What about Kagome?" Ama asked as she went closer to Inuyasha. "Don't worry Ama I'm staying with Inuyasha." Kagome said as she sat on the closet branch near Inuyasha.

Ama nodded and left to help the soul reapers along with Steven, and Shippo. But, were side tracked when a portal that looked like a garganta that the Espada use opened. It was a women but not just a regular one, a humanoid looking bee she had light orange wings and light purple hair, that came out to confront Ama Shippo and Steven. "What the hell? Who are you?" Ama said. "Are you an Espada or did Chaos…?" Steven asked. The women stayed silent. "Hello say something, we're talking to you." Ama said. "I don't think that lady is listening Ama." Shippo said as he floated while in his fox magic. "Yeah Shippo's right Callaway, we have to destroy her either way she looks like she wants you for some reason and we're not going to let that happen." Steven said as he stood by her on Shippo's back setting up his gauntlet and blade.

The humanoid women started to attack Ama and Steven. The Espada were surprised and let the women continue what she was doing. The soul reapers were surprised too but, couldn't do anything in their situation. Ama started clashing with the humanoid bee. "Damn you're annoying." Ama said as she activated her zanpakutou. "Shippo, I need you to do me a favor." Steven said as he watched Ama. "What is it Steven?" Shippo asked. I need you to use your fox magic and transform into me." Steven said. "What but, you don't have the same powers as Ama you can't hold your aura like her." Shippo replied. Steven put himself in a fighting stance and started using hand signals that priest use to make incantations, "Just trust me Shippo. Earth, wind, and fire sacred technique Tsubusa Ryuu! _Dragon wings_" Steven shouted suddenly his feet became lighter and was able to use his spiritual pressure to help him stay in the sky. "Okay Steven I guess that works, so I'll try." Shippo said.

Suddenly Shippo was able to transform into Steven and was ready to help. "Whoa... Tran when did you learn how to…?" Ama questioned as she saw him come in from nowhere. "Long story Callaway; you should let me handle this okay." Steven said as he blocked Ama from moving. "Okay… I guess." Ama said, Steven proceeded by grabbing a paper talisman and making a hand signs, "Hadou 4: White Lightning." As he said the Hadou with the extra boost of the talisman the humanoid bee was defeated. "I guess that takes care of her." Steven said until, "Umm… Tran…" Ama said with a frightened face. "Yes, Callaway…." Steven replied. "I don't think she's down yet…" "What?" "Look out!" Ama said. "Crap." Steven yelled. "Oh no she's back!" Shippo said. "I guess we have to go all out now." Steven said. Ama nodded and started to face the humanoid bee again. "So Amazon Callaway, I knew I'd find you hear buzz… I should introduce myself I'm Queen Bee or Q-Bee for short tee he. I'm the leader of the Soul Bee race." Queen Bee said in a playful tone. "So you can talk, I don't know what you want from me but, I wont let you destroy this town." Ama said as she clashed. Queen Bee smiled and fought back.

"Wow the information on you wasn't false after all." Queen Bee said. "What you mean information?" Ama question as she flash stepped. Queen Bee blocked and just buzzed. "Well answer me." Ama yelled. "I don't have to tell you, you'll find out soon enough." Queen Bee replied. Ama jumped back as Steven came in to also attack but, was actually Shippo who was told to distract Queen Bee. "Tran what are you doing?" Ama asked as she charged. "Relax I'm hear to help you, fox fire!" Shippo said. Ama soon realized it was Shippo and didn't say a word. "All right Queen Bee get ready, to burn, Flaming Phoenix!" Ama yelled. But Queen Bee would doge and come from behind. Catching Ama off guard and knocking her out, "It's time to exterminate you stupid insect. Hadou 31: Shakkahou!" with intense speed Steven came and used the hadou he learned from Tessai from his training and used it on Queen Bee as she was distracted by Shippo who had transformed into Steven went to go save Ama from falling to the ground. Queen Bee screamed as she was burned by the powerful blow. Queen Bee then fell straight to the ground and dust flew.

Ama woke up in Shippo's arms who Ama thought was Steven since Shippo hadn't transformed back. "Tran…" Ama said as she opened her eyes a little. "No it's me Shippo I'm not Steven, I'm only like this because Steven asked me to." Shippo said as he helped Ama back on her feet while they were still in the air. "Yeah, I asked him to transform into me so I can distract Queen Bee. Steven said as he came from behind Ama. Ama was startled and she, uppercut Steven in the face at high speed making him fly higher in the sky, "To infinity and beyond!!!" Steven yelled. As he fell back down Shippo transformed again as a net to catch Steven. "Oh ouch Callaway, what was that for?" Steven said as he rubbed his face. "You know why, I told you many times in the past; I don't like people sneaking up on me." Ama said.

"Umm… sorry to interrupt but we got company!" Shippo yelled as Luppi was coming at them.

Ama and Steven were bracing themselves, but luckily, Toshiro came in the nick of time and freeze some of Luppi's tentacles, "Toshiro, I thought…" Ama said as she stood behind Toshiro. "How many times do I have to tell you Callaway, it's captain Hitsugaya. You guys should stand back I don't want you guys to freeze too." Toshiro said. Ama smiled knowing he'd say that and backed away. "Is that…what?" Luppi said as he felt the cold ice. "Never ignore your opponent. You were careless. Haven't you ever heard of keeping your guard up?" Toshiro said calmly. Luppi looked pale and said, "You're still alive?" "My Hyorinmaru is the ultimate ice weapon. You can shatter it, but as long as there's water around, it will always reform." Toshiro replied. As Luppi complained Toshiro froze Luppi's tentacles off.

Inuyasha was having a bit of a rough time with Yammy, Kagome wanted to step in but, Inuyasha stubborn as he always is on protecting Kagome, was against it. Inuyasha didn't want her in danger. "Damn, you're pretty strong for a bald guy." Inuyasha said as he was on another tree far from Kagome. "Hey I told you my names not baldy, it's Yammy." Yammy said irritated. Yammy's look turned as a surprised as he saw an ice wall in the air thinking Luppi was defeated. "Darn it! That's what you get for underestimating them! If we don't take care of these guys…" Yammy paused. "Lord Aizen… will punish us." A voice said playfully. Yammy turned around with a surprised look. It was none other than Kisuka himself who was alright. "How can you…" Yammy said. "Still be alive? How… do you think?" Kisuka replied "Cut that out, it's irritating. Stop finishing…my sentences!!" Yammy screamed. Yammy started to attack Kisuka but missed. Kisuka then showed Yammy his trick he used with his new creation a potable gigai. After that it went serious and Inuyasha offered his help to Kisuka to take down Yammy.

Meanwhile Ichigo was badly hurt in his battle. During the battle, Grimmjow stabbed Ichgos wrist, Rukia luckily came in to stall Grimmjow with her zanpakutou, "Tsugi No Mai. Hakuren." Rukia yelled. Rukia froze Grimmjow for a while, but, Grimmjow was able to get himself free from the ice, and was about to kill Rukia with his cero beam. But, Shinji stepped in to battle and fought off Grimmjow. Within a few minutes Grimmjow was being beat up by Shinji, But, Ulquoirra would step in say Mission accomplished. Ichigo had no idea what was going on, suddenly all the Arrancars were being beamed back to Hueco Mundo. "Hmph… We're through here." Yammy said as he was being beamed back to Hueco Mundo. "Hey baldy come back and fight you bastard." Inuyasha yelled. Kisuka and Inuyasha were surprised and Kisuka said no as he turned around watching the other Espada being beamed up as well. As Luppi was being beamed, he said his final words to the Soul Reapers. "I'm sorry you couldn't… kill me… Mr. Captain. Don't forget my face." Luppi paused. "Next time we meet… I'll twist your little head off…and smash it!"

Back in Ichigo's location, Ulquoirra had his final words to Ichigo as him and Grimmjow left. "I sense traces of its spiritual pressure. It seems… you've acquired a new power. But, it's so insignificant. Ichigo looked up at them, and Ulquoirra paused. "Anyway, it's over. There's nothing you can do now. The sun has set, this day was ours." Now that the Espada left, there was still one more problem and that was Queen Bee. She had faked her death and began brining her hive and summoning her people to help. "No, way there's more of her!" Kagome said as Inuyasha was going back to her. "Captain what should we do." Rangiku asked Toshiro. "No idea Matsumoto. All of us are weak from the last battle, so I have no idea how this will turn out." Toshiro said. "Ah crap, if there's one thing I hate more than spiders its bugs in general." Ama said as she felt a creepy feeling on her spine. A huge giant hive appeared in front of Ama Steven and Shippo. The Soul Reapers stayed close behind, and Inuyasha, Kagome and Kisuka went closer to the hives location from the ground since Kagome and Inuyasha didn't have soul reaper powers.

Suddenly a bunch of humanoid women that looked like Queen Bee went out of the hive and lined up. One out of theses Bee's was Queen Bee and came at the front of the Big Group. "What the hell is this, Kisuka we were never told about this!" Inuyasha said as they looked at the hive. "Well, well, I guess we've got more company. Kisuka said as he tipped his striped hat up a little. "You weren't expecting this much of me huh? This is my colony, the Soul Bee race." Queen Bee said. Queen Bee than started to explain how, in a one family of a Soul Bee race, roughly 50-150 bees live. The leader of the family is called Q-Bee. Q-Bee is a title instead of a name. The others are either called P-Bee or just Bee. A Q-Bee works to raise the next leader of the family Out of the baby bee's born, certain bee's are born with a honey capsule. An organ, that's used to concentrate and accumulate nutrition, this bee is raised to become the next Q-Bee.

Then Queen Bee explained about her race within P-Bee's there are male and female with the ratio being 2:8. Their physical appearance is almost identical, with the male being slightly smaller. The male exists only to help reproduce. A male's regeneration ability is very weak compared to a female. And because the current Soul Bee race has a very strong self-reproduction and regeneration system, it is possible to give birth to new Soul Bee's without the help of a male. In the near future, the male Soul Bee's will most likely disappear. Everyone was shocked as they heard her explanation, "Why are you telling us this." Yumichika asked. "Why else, to prepare you for your deaths you incompetent fool." Queen Bee shouted. Everyone, including the Q-Bee's was in a fighting stance." "Damn this won't end well." Ikkaku said. "You said it." Rangiku added.

The Q- Bee's rushed, there were about a hundred of them, and gathered around each groups. "Gross, gross, gross, I hate bugs." Ama said. "Callaway, I don't think it's a good time, to be afraid of bugs." Steven said as he grabbed her left hand. "Ah you guys." Shippo said as one of the Q-Bee's was getting close to him. "Captain Hitsugaya…" Rangiku said. "Yumichika are you all right?" Ikkaku asked. "No, these ugly things keep getting close to me and I think one em' is trying to flirt with me eww." Yumichika replied as one of the Q-Bee's grabbed him. "Hey let go of him." Ikkaku said as he was playing tug-a-war with the Q-Bee that had Yumichika. "Stop playing around we have to fight these guys." Toshiro said. But, it seemed dark for everyone, it' looked like everyone wasn't going to live much longer until, "Overlords Wrath!" A voice yelled. "You're dead; if there's one thing that annoys me most, are girls with bigger bust size, have a taste of my Chaos Impact." Another voice said. "You all will be punished in the name of love." The third voice said. "Oh, no it can't be them." Steven sighed. "Hey it's the brat so he can be useful after all." Inuyasha said.

All of a sudden after the dust had cleared three people appeared and it was Laharl, Etna, and Flonne. "Shut up dog boy, if it weren't for us, you guys would be dead." Laharl said. "Inuyasha, we should at least be grateful." Kagome said as she stood next to Inuyasha. "Feh, whatever." Inuyasha grumbled. "I think now's a good time to attack." Steven whispered to Ama. Ama was distracted though, because she saw two of her newer coworkers along with Laharl, and his group, "Adell, and Rozalin, what are you guys doing here with them?" Ama said as she was speechless. "Come on Ama you know, I never break my promises, I said I'd help you in anything you needed." Adell said as he beat up some of the Q-Bees. "Oh, come on, you're just a battle maniac as always." Rozalin said as she used her gun and shot some Q-Bee's from behind Adell.

Adell and Rozalin where both from a different Netherworld in the universe, but not like Laharls. Somehow Adell and Rozalin, after their battle with Overlord Zenon, Veldime had returned to normal and the curse that was placed over Veldime was lifted. Through the hardships from the battle Adell and Rozalin got together. But, after awhile things became more settle for Adell having a boring life of farming. So he decided to find a job that would pay well, and would get enough to buy Rozalin a present. Rozalin also had the same idea and eventually both of them had a job at the Julian's Restaurant in Karakura Town and met up again.

Rozalin, Adell and Laharls group managed to defeat the Q-Bee's and Queen Bee was angry. "Hmm… I underestimated your powers, buzz…but, I have something you're looking for, Chaos emeralds' that is." Queen Bee said. Every one was surprised and ready to attack Queen Bee, but unfortunately, she flew at high speed and grabbed Kagome. "Kagome, no!" Inuyasha, Ama and Shippo said. As Queen Bee grabbed Kagome, Kagome passed out from shock. "Let go of Kagome, you bitch!" Inuyasha yelled. The Soul Reapers tried to confront Queen Bee but, were still weak from the battle with the Espada. Ama and Steven were left to watch as they knew if they moved Kagome's life would be in jeopardy. Adell, Rozalin, and Laharls group stood their ground. "I know that you people have already three, out of the eight Chaos emeralds and I want them for exchange for this woman's life buzz. You give me the emeralds her life is spared. You have until two days to bring the emeralds." Queen Bee opened the portal like garganta and before she left she said she'd meet them in the War-in-States era. Inuyasha was angry and wanted to go after Queen Bee.

Everyone stayed silent as the portal closed, "Damn it, no… Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he tightened his fists, knelt and looked down at the ground. Ama went down to the ground and got closer to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry…" Ama said with a concerned voice. "It's not your fault Ama, it's mine I was careless not protecting her when I should have." Inuyasha said. The Soul Reapers went back into their gigai's and decided to go back to the places they were resting at and wait for further notice from the Soul Society. Kisuka, along with Ama's group, Laharls group, Adell, and Rozalin went back to Kisuka's shop. They returned back, Renji and Chad were waiting in one of the back rooms and were informed of the bad news.

"Look everyone, today wasn't what we expected with theses enemies, but, I a sure you guys I'll find away to get Ms. Kagome back." Kisuka said to Ama's group. Inuyasha was looking at the setting sun from the window not saying a word. Ama who was sitting next to Chad also was sad knowing that Inuyasha was worried about Kagome too. "Mr. Urahara, isn't there a way to go to the Feudal era?" Chad asked hoping Ama would cheer up a bit. "Hmm… not of my knowledge actually, Ama's zanpakutou use to time travel but, lost the ability as soon as she discovered its true power. So unfortunately I can't do anything at this time." Kisuka said. "Wait Urahara I think I have the answer, to it." Steven said as he stood up. "What is it?" Flonne asked. "Yeah Steven tell us." Adell added. Steven started to explain what his older-self from the Danner universe did for him and said that his gauntlet holds the key to time traveling. Kisuka was amazed and so was everyone else.

Kisuka then decided to borrow Steven's gauntlet for a while and try making a special gate that would Allow Ama and her group back to the feudal era to save Kagome. Inuyasha was delighted and felt better but, still worried about Kagome and hoped that Kisuka would be done with the gate in time. After awhile in Kisuka's shop, Kisuka and everyone else decided what the plan would be as the gate got finished. Kisuka assigned Flonne with Tessai to go to Europe and find an old acquaintance of Kisukas. Adell and Rozalin were to join Ama's group to help her get Kagome back. Chad and Renji still had to train to face the Espada. Everyone went back and hoped that the gate would be finished by tomarrow.

That night:

As Ama, Steven, Shippo and Inuyasha went back to Ama's place, Ama felt that someone was watching them but, as she looked she saw no one. Ama felt that was strange but, continued walking. But, Ama was right even though she couldn't see but, it was actually Orihime, who was on her way to Ichigo's house. Orihime couldn't be seen though because of the item that was given to her by Ulquoirra. Orihime had decided the person she'd say goodbye to was Ichigo. Because, of her feelings towards him, she wanted to say goodbye to Uriu, Chad, Tatsuki, Rukia, and Ama but, she knew she had one person to choose and that was Ichigo. Orihime came from Ichigo's window into his room and was a bit shy. "Oh… oh… heh heh heh, sorry." Orihime said as she scratched her head. Orihime than saw Ichigo who was lying down asleep on his bed and blushed a little bit, "There are lots of people… I'd like to say goodbye to. Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Ama…" Orihime said in a low voice. She kept staring at Ichigo until, "MMM…MMM…" a voice mumbled. Orihime was startled and looked over Ichigo's bed and saw Ichigo's little twin sisters Yuzu and Karin sleeping on the floor. "So, Yuzu and Karin ate dinner in here tonight. Yeah, you missed your brother huh? You wanted to eat dinner with Ichigo in his room." Orihime stopped and blushed at the thought, "This is, Ichigos, room." Orihime looked around from where she was standing and thought. Actually, this is the first time I've ever been in it. It smells, like him.

Orihime blushed and knelt down, to where Ichigo was and touched his hand. Orihime went close to Ichigos sleeping face and set herself up to kiss him but, stopped. "I can't. I can't do it." Orihime said as she looked at Ichigo as Orihimes tears rested on his sleeping face. "Heh, look at me. What am I doing?" She got up and whipped her tears and started saying to Ichigo all the things she wanted to be a teacher or own bakery or an ice cream shop. From there she said, "If only there were five of me! Then I could be born in five different towns, and eat five different meals, and have five different jobs and all five of me… could fall in love with the same guy." Orihime looked at Ichigo and said thank you to him and good bye. Before she left, Orihime quickly healed Ichigos hands that were wounded from the battle with Grimmjow.

Next Day:

Ichigo woke up the next morning and had realized his wrist was healed and sensed Orihimes spiritual pressure on himself. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya came to Ichigo's window and told Ichigo to follow him to Orihimes house. That is where Ichigo heard the bad news. Captain Ukitake came on the screen and said that Orihime had been kidnapped by an Arrancar and possibly killed. Ichigo, Rukia, and everyone else were shocked and upset. But, Ichigo didn't believe it, and showed evidence that she was still alive. Ukitake was shocked as well and was sweating a little. The captain general Yamamoto, came in and said if it was true that would mark her as a traitor if that Orihime did that and left on her own free will. Ichigo got angrier and Renji tried to help Ichigo out by saying he as the leader and the advance team would go to Hueco Mundo to open the eyes of the traitor. But, that didn't work either. So Rukia told the head captain she couldn't obey those orders to go back to the Soul Society. But, Yamamoto took precautions by sending captains of squads six and eleven Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki to make sure they would go back.

That's when Ichigo was left alone in Orihimes living room feeling bad that he could have protected Orihime and not letting her get kidnapped. As the day progressed Ichigo was upset. Ichigo wrote a thank you note to Shinji and the rest of the Vizard group and left for school. As he went he apologized to his teacher and went to his seat. When it came to break time Ichigo was confronted by Tatsuki who was very upset with Ichigo. It got to the point where she was so mad that Tatsuki punched Ichigos left cheek onto the window causing it to break. Everyone in the school was surprised and Keigo one of Ichigos friends held her back. Ichigo though walked away and told them to stay far away from him. After school as he walked home on the way by Amas house he ran into Inuyasha who was preparing himself to leave as the gate to go back was ready. "Hey Ichigo what's with the burse on your face." Inuyasha said as he put his cap on. "It's nothing Inuyasha." Ichigo said as he continued walking.

Inuyasha looked at Ichigo with a disappointed look. "Yeah right, I heard what happened Orihime got kidnapped to and the Soul Society let you down right." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. Ichigo widened his eyes. "How did…" Ichigo stopped. "I know that? Ama told me. She felt some thing was wrong last night and this morning I got word from Toshiro as he was going to your place." Ichigo started walking again. "Are you listening to me Ichigo, damn…?" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha felt the only option for Ichigo to listen to him was to punch him. So Inuyasha jumped in front of Ichigo catching him off guard and punched Ichigo on the same spot that Tatsuki had earlier. "Hey, what was that for Inuyasha?!" Ichigo yelled. "Listen to yourself Ichigo, you sound so hopeless. If I was you I'd go to Hueco Mundo myself to save her. You said you would protect your friends. But, you're too depressed to do anything. Orihime needs you and you've trained for a month already." Inuyasha said. Ichigo stayed silent and got up from the ground and turned around. Ichigo lifted his head and looked straight at Inuyasha. "Thanks, Inuyasha. I needed that." Ichigo said. Inuyasha gave Ichigo a confident smile and went their separate ways.

Later that night:

Kisuka had returned Stevens gauntlet and started to explain how this new gate worked. Ama, Steven, Shippo, Adell and Rozalin were already at the Urahara Shoten along with Chad and Uriu, waiting for Inuyasha and Ichigo to come to the shop. Laharl and Etna couldn't go with Ama's group because Kisuka thought they would cause more trouble in the feudal era. Myoga also had to stay behind because of the time distortion issue, not to mention he doesn't like being in the middle of a battle. As soon as Ichigo came in the shop Kisuka was waiting by himself for Ichigo. They went to the underground training area and Ichigo was surprised seeing familiar faces. "You look hopeless, Ichigo." A voice said. Ichigo turned around and saw Uriu. "Uriu what are you doing here?" Ichigo question, "What else? We're going to Hueco Mundo with you. Aren't we?" Chad said as he came from behind a rock. "Chad?" Ichigo said as he looked.

"Mr. Urahara told us everything and we're going with you." Chad said. But, Ichigo still a little stubborn said that they were weak. But Chad would react by using his power and punching Ichigo's zanpakutou very hard making Ichigo jump a little. "Was that, not strong enough Ichigo?" Chad question, "Chad…" Ichigo said. "Believe in us. Don't try to do it all by yourself. We want, to help." Chad explained. "Yeah Ichigo, listen to my primo Yasutora we're only looking out for ya." Ama said as she snuck behind Ichigo. Ichigo jumped a little. "A-Ama, you're here too." Ichigo said. "Geese is that really anyway to greet someone like that, Ichigo I've got my own things to do by saving Kagome with Inuyasha, Tran, and Shippo. Just remember you're not alone your one lucky guy who has good friends watching your back, we'll be praying for your guys' safety and bringing back Orihime." Ama said with a calm look. Ichigo smiled and was set to leave along with Chad and Uriu. As they left Inuyasha came down.

Inuyasha was ready and so was the rest of the group heading back to the feudal era to save Kagome. Ama careered with her a green, blue and yellow Chaos emeralds in her pouch that she had gathered in Karakura Town. Kisuka set up the door and wished the group good luck. Kisuka instructed the group listened to Steven as they entered the gate and to make sure everyone knew to stay together. Adell and Rozalin were ready as well and were ready to help in anyway they can. But, before they left Kisuka gave Ama a present.

Amas Flash Back:

"A book, why give us a book Kisuka?" Steven asked. "This isn't an ordinary book, it's a special book that when you make a wish it would come true, and it can help you in battle." Kisuka explained. "Really than let me try it out." Ama asked. "I wish that there was world piece between universes." Ama said as she wrote in the book. A buzzer sound came on and a voice said, "Nope not gonna happen." A voice said from the book. Ama dropped the book and everyone was surprised. "Hey that's no way to treat a bad ass overlord!" the voice said again. "You can talk?" Inuyasha said as he grabbed the book. "Yeah that's right, I'm overlord Zeta the most Bad Ass freakin' overlord of the cosmos." "But, you're just a stupid book, and how come my wish didn't come true?" Ama said. "HEH, if I had my real Body I would have kicked your ass like nothing, and about the wishes it only takes effect if I agree with them." Zeta said. "What?" Ama, Steven, and Inuyasha said. "That's unfair." Shippo said. "No it's not, it's 100% fair." Zeta replied.

In the feudal era:

"Great Ama we made it." Adell said. "Yeah it wasn't for that stupid book." Inuyasha remarked. "Hey I told you the names Overlord Zeta." Zeta said angry as he was being held by Steven. "Yeah whatever, you stupid book now go collect dust on a shelf somewhere." Inuyasha replied. Both Zeta and Inuyasha started to argue. "Oh my, what happened to this place?" Rozalin said as she moved a bush branch. "What is it Roza- my god, no." Ama stopped. Everyone stopped what they were doing and saw that most of the land was dead and saw a huge crystallized building. Inuyasha started moving and said we should hurry since he smelt Kagomes sent at the top of the building. "Wait for us Inuyasha." Shippo said as everyone else followed Inuyasha. Inuyasha ignored them and continued off alone.

At the top

Kagome was in a room that looked like the inside of a Bee hive and was heavily guarded by Q- Bee's. When Queen Bee came in to check on Kagome, Kagome was angry and asked, what Queen Bee was going to do with her. Queen Bee like she always is didn't answer. What Queen Bee wanted was to resurrect Jedah. Jedah Dohma was the head of the Dohma clan a powerful, demon lord of Makai. Queen Bee was very close to Jedah and had a huge rivalry with Demitri Maximoff who was also from a different clan.

Queen Bee was about ready to resurrect Jedah and take Kagome with her as a witness. Queen Bee set her eyes on two swords that were said to be very powerful, one that had the soul of good the other of evil. Queen Bee needed souls for the resurrection to take affect along with the chaos emeralds. "Kagome I'm coming for you!" Inuyasha yelled as he was running up the crystal tower. "Inuyasha hold on, let us catch up." Ama yelled as she was right behind. "Adell was this in our job description?" Rozalin snickered as they were half way at the top. "No, but it sure beats working at a farm all day." Adell said as he used a special attack called Volcanic Blaze on some enemies. "Hey why did you stop, Steven?" Shippo asked as he was on Stevens shoulder. "No, it can't be?!" Steven said with his eyes widening.

_**Etna:**_** So far it has been a tough road, for warrior princess Etna, as she traveled to the ancient Prinny civilization, discovering Soul Caliber and Soul Edge. Uncovering the ultimate powers, becoming infamous warrior princess Etna reawakes the evil prinny lord with the powerful souls.**

_**Rukia:**_** Oh I thought it would be Chappy…**

_**Chad:**_** Umm… shouldn't we say the real preview.**

_**Etna:**_** Relax I'm getting to it. Now, it's now or never for space detective girl Etna to get rid of the evil. When all looks lost a soul appears and wants vengeance for the deaths of the innocent. **

_**Siegfried: **_**Aren't you supposed to be a warrior princess why do you keep changing your title?**

_**Ama:**_** This sucks I didn't even get to show my ban-kai yet… **

_**Steven:**_** Hey, Callaway you're not the only one. I still have my special power to show off.**

_**Flonne:**_** Oh but what about me, I didn't get a chance to shine either. **

_**Etna: **_**Ahemm… Divine Warrior Etna, fights off the lost soul and wins causing it to be her vassal. After the harsh battle it seems that the Prinny lord had escaped back to the modern world. Creating the Royal Knights The evil prinny lord devises a plan to create his perfect world. **

_**Sesshomaru:**_** What kind of idiotic person are you… **

_**Etna:**_** Next of Warrior princess Etna: "The Etna war journal part two" **

_**Byakuya:**_** Indeed…**


	17. Soul Fusion: The Crystal emerald

Soul Fusion: The Crystal emerald

"No I can't believe it, it's him." Steven said as he stopped and looked straight at Miroku who was with Sango's brother Kohaku coming their way. "Oh Miroku, you know Miroku?" Shippo asked. "Know him, I'm his descendent." Steven explained. Inuyasha was still racing to the top to get Kagome. Inuyasha had unleashed his Wind scar attack and killed some of the P-Bees. Ama was close behind Inuyasha but, didn't like how Inuyasha kept ignoring her. Adell and Rozalin were also attacking some P-Bees and kept attacking. Zeta was with Ama because; she wanted to use Zetas power to assist her against the P-Bees.

"Alright Zeta time to use the move invite!" Ama said as she wrote with a special pen that she got from her pouch. Ama wrote that a bunch of rocks would come down to squash Queen Bee's P-Bee's, and it did. As soon as the P-Bees were knocked around a bit, Inuyasha kept on moving. It was morning time, but dark clouds hovered over the crystal tower. On their way a man who was also going to the top for another reason ran into Inuyasha and Ama and wanted to fight them. The name of this man was Siegfried Schtauffen, was born to Sir Frederick Schtauffen, a brave knight who was considered a champion among the oppressed peasants of his German home, and a woman named Margaret who met Frederick while he was on campaign, during the feudal era.

He was given the name 'Siegfried' after the famous hero, and was taught swordsmanship by his father. Frederick embarked on a foreign crusade and, due to lack of guidance in life; Siegfried unintentionally killed his returning father while rampaging as the leader of a teenage band of thieves calling themselves "Schwarzwind" (_German translation for "black wind_"). Siegfried grew in despair and eventually convinced himself that anyone but he was to blame for his father's death. Siegfried had heard rumors of the invincible Soul Edge, and came to believe his father's killer could only be killed with that weapon. Thus after a while Nightmare an evil being that was created from Siegfried, and found out it was himself. At the crystallized Tower Siegfried was going to confront Nightmare and finally getting his revenge. As he saw Ama and Inuyasha his automatic thought was if they were after Soul Edge and Soul Caliber.

"You there, are you after the swords?" Siegfried asked as he looked directly at Inuyasha. "What are you talking about; I'm here to rescue someone, so out of my way." Inuyasha said irritated. Siegfried felt Inuyasha's demonic aura and stayed his ground. "You're a demon I can't allow you to pass." Siegfried replied. Inuyasha was getting fed up and knew he couldn't hurt Siegfried because he was human. "Please sir, you have to let us pass, if not…someone close to us could get killed." Ama said as she stepped closer to Inuyasha. Siegfried saw Ama and saw her black soul reaper uniform, he thought it was strange clothing. "I'm sorry but, I can't let you pass either. If you're after Soul Edge, and Soul Caliber, I have to stop you here and now." Siegfried replied, to Ama. Ama told Inuyasha to go on ahead, and that she would face Siegfried. Inuyasha nodded and continued off.

Meanwhile Steven and Shippo ran into Miroku and Kohaku and Shippo explained what had happened to them in Kyoto and to when coming back from Karakura Town to save Kagome. "Excuse me have we met before, seeing your sword and gauntlet… your gauntlet looks exactly like mine?" Miroku asked as he looked straight at Steven. Steven a bit hesitant said, "Um… no not really, but, I know you. This may come to a shock, but there's a reason for this." "Oh, really, is that so?" Miroku said. "Because, I'm your descendent from the modern era Steven Tran is my name." Steven said as he looked at Miroku with a serious face. Miroku couldn't believe it, and saw a lot of the resemblance from him and Steven, having the same hair style and face, but the color of Steven's hair and eyes like Sango's in a way. Miroku suddenly noticed a P- Bee behind Steven and used a magic sutra to take it down. Steven widened his eyes as he saw how close he could have been killed.

At the top

Kagome was taken to the very top of the crystal tower still tied up and guarded. Jedah's body was in a statue and his dead corpse was inside it and a table was in front of him, which had the swords Soul Caliber and Soul Edge on it. There were four people getting ready to resurrect Jedah, that including Queen Bee and evil Ema. "Y-you, your evil Ema, Amas darker self, what's going on." Kagome questioned. "Oh, it's nice of you to join us Kagome tee-he, you're looking more luscious than ever. Chaos was getting on my nerves, so I decided to get a new boss which you see before you Jedah Dohma lord of Makai and I created along with Bee Bee's help formed the Fearsome Five." Evil Ema explained as she showed Kagome Jedah's body and grabbed Kagomes cheek. "You guys are monsters, what are you planning with these swords?" Kagome said. Evil Ema stayed silent and heard Inuyasha's voice. "Oh great they're here now it's time to rock and roll." Evil Ema said. Inuyasha! Kagome thought. "Soon the Fearsome Five will have a leader, to guide us into battle and we will make a new world filled with despair and agony." Evil Ema said. "What do you mean by that?" Kagome said upsettingly. "You'll find out soon enough Kagome. Now if you excuse me I've got some business to take care of." Evil Ema left making Queen Bee in charge of Kagome so Ema could confront Ama.

The Fearsome Five was a group made by Queen Bee and evil Ema. Evil Ema had made a deal with Queen Bee to help resurrect Jedah and by giving some of power of the chaos emeralds to help revive Jedah. In return Queen Bee had to go to the modern era to get Ama's group to come. Excluding Jedah, evil Ema, and Queen Bee, the two other members were Nightmare _Siegfried's evil counter part,_ and Sacher Torte. They were all formed by evil Ema, and as the time and space fluxed the Sorcerer Hunter universe had merged with the Feudal era and another universe. Miroku had told Steven of the events at Kaede Village when they felt time distorting. That Lady Kaede and Miroku had to place a special barrier to protect the village. As soon as the Crystal Tower arose from the ground Miroku had volunteered along with Kohaku to investigate the outside. Sesshomaru left on his own and left Jaken to take care of Rin in the village.

Now that most of Amas group was battling, Inuyasha was almost at the top. Miroku, Steven, Shippo, and Kohaku helped each other take on the P-Bee's. Adell and Rozalin were close behind Ama battling other minions. Ama was in a dilemma, with Siegfried. "Hey Zeta…" Ama said. "What?" Zeta replied. "I'm going to battle so you better make yourself useful." Ama said as she put him down. "Why should I listen to you I'm a badass freakin' overlord, you're just a human girl, I don't even know why I'm here but I swear if I had my real body you'd be dead." Zeta complained "Will you just shut up already, you're just a book …" Ama said. Siegfried charged and clashed with Ama, Ama held back her attacks not wanting to hurt Siegfried. "Why won't you fight back girl, why are you holding back?" Siegfried questioned. "This is pointless; I have done nothing to you, so there is no reason to fight." Ama said as she blocked. "Lies, you must be after the swords, just like all the others." Siegfried explained. Ama was annoyed and knew that Siegfried reminded her so much of Toshiro of his determination to save Momo during the time Arturo terrorize the Soul society.

"Kagome I'm coming!" Inuyasha yelled as he used Adamant Barash on some demons. "Inuyasha…!" Kagome yelled as she saw Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran to Kagome but was side tracked as Sacher Torte came and attacked. "What the, who the hell are you?" Inuyasha said. "None of your concern, half breed." Sacher said. They started clashing and Kagome was still tied up hoping Inuyasha would win the battle. Inuyasha unleashed the wind scar but Sacher would move away. "Damn you suck; I might as well just use it even though I don't want to." Inuyasha said as he readied himself. As Sacher came in and used his sorcery magic, Inuyasha unleashed the backlash wave. Thus hurting Sacher a little unfortunately Sacher didn't mention to Inuyasha he was immortal. "What the, you should have been dead, from my backlash wave!" "Oh did I forget to mention I'm immortal so you can't kill me weather you like it or not." Sacher said. Inuyasha and Kagome were surprised and shocked. "Well then I guess I might as well cut you up into many pieces." Inuyasha started to come in closer and attack straight on.

Amas location

Ama and Siegfried were clashing and clashing and she tried hard not to hurt him. But, it got to the point where Ama wanted to unleash her Shi-kai form to at least over power some of Siegfried strength but, forced herself not to do it. "I'm still not going to fight you. I don't even know about those swords that you're talking about or this Nightmare person for that matter. All I know is that you and many others will be in great danger if I don't catch up and rescue someone." "Why should I believe you, many others in the past who were after the blades Soul Edge and Soul Caliber, have been tainted by darkness as it was the same fate as mine. I since then have killed innocent lives and am here now to end it." Siegfried said. "Wow, and I thought my life sucked like a romance / tragedy novel." Zeta said. "Zeta!" Ama said as she angrily kicked Zeta in the air. "YOU SUCK, I WON'T FORGET THIS..." Zeta screamed in the air and landed in front of Adel and Rozalin who were farther away. Siegfried was shocked as he saw Ama kick Zeta so high, but as Ama turned and looked at Siegfried, she saw evil Ema and she screamed out. "Siegfried, look out!" Ama flashed stepped in front of Siegfried and blocked the attack. What the, this girl her speed was incredible and- Siegfried paused his thought, as he widened his eyes and saw two of them. The reason Siegfried tried to fight Ama in the beginning was because of evil Ema who he had seen caring the two swords. Though he thought Ama had changed her color to deceive him, seeing as evil Ema had very pale skin and the same type of clothing and looked exactly like Ama.

"I should have known it was you causing this era to distort its order, you bruja." Ama yelled. "Oh it's not just me Ama it's others to, and pretty soon my group will have a new leader that will rise and takeover along with the power of the Chaos emeralds. All we need is to wait as there will be a full moon as red as blood in the sky tonight at the stroke of midnight. You only have one hour te-he." Ama was angry and released her zanpakutou Houou Tsuki-no and yelled the command to activate it. Evil Ema did the same with her zanpakutou as she released hers Ama was surprised, it was lunar dragon zanpakutou same two sided spear but with in the heads of the spear showed pictures of a dragon. They clashed, and at the same time Siegfried who was astonished at what he saw of how they can battle in the air, was confronted by Nightmare. They also started to battle.

As the time was running out everyone who was battling at the bottom of the Crystal tower had defeated the minions and demons and caught up with one another. They eventually caught up with Ama. Steven as he saw her wanted to help, Ama noticed them and as she used her Flaming Phoenix attack on evil Ema, who was knocked down for the moment. "Tran everyone you have to hurry and help Inuyasha quickly." "What seems to be the problem Miss. Ama?" Miroku asked. For a second Ama did a double take and looked at both Miroku and Steven and shook her head to focus on the situation. "Q-Bee and Ema are planning on resurrecting some guy named Jedah and use the power of both sword, Soul Edge and Soul Caliber. Somehow my evil self and Chaos still hasn't shown himself, so please hurry it's almost midnight, you guys have to stop it or else Jeddah will reawaken. "But, w-what about you Ama it looks like… your?" Adell paused. "I'll be fine Adell. You and Rozzy back up Tran and Miroku, Shippo will also back them up with you guys." Ama said. "No Callaway, I can't, let me stay here and help you." Suddenly from the ruble evil Ema arose and was very angry. "Sorry Tran, but, ever since my time traveling abilities went away, Kisuka somehow transferred those abilities to you, and not to mention I know you can stop the resurrection with your spiritual abilities I have faith in you so please, just go." Ama said as she turned around to face evil Ema. "Alright and I'll be waiting for you Callaway."

Ama smiled as she flashed stepped but, before she did. She said these words to Steven. "Tran, what ever happens to us we will always stay close no matter where and when we are." Steven was silent as soon as Ama said those exact words he remembered what his older-self told him. "Come on Steven!" Shippo yelled. Steven nodded and rushed off. In Steven's mind he knew what he had to do and that was to prevent that future from happening somehow. "Oh you're so noble saying those last words to him, you must really like him." Evil Ema said playfully. "Shut up Ema the only person saying their last words is you." Ama yelled. They clashed, and were both evenly matched. Though both had different spirits and weapons their strength was the same. Ama was the phoenix as evil Ema was the dragon in history those entities of the phoenix and dragon were mortal enemies and now they clash once more by fait.

Siegfried and Nightmare were going at it. Siegfried had finally realized that Ama was saying the truth, and regretted ever doubting Ama. But, he still continued to fight Nightmare and avenge the dead for the sin he and Nightmare made. "I'm done with nightmares and you will soon perish." Siegfried said. "Ha we'll see about that." Nightmare said. They fought with their blades with all their power. As for Inuyasha and Kagome they still had trouble with Sacher Torte, Queen Bee was making sure the final preparations were ready for the resurrection process.

"Have a taste of my flames evil-me, Flaming Phoenix!" Ama yelled as she swung her blade. Evil Ema flashed stepped and went behind Ama and caught her off guard. Evil Ema slashed at Amas back cutting her clothing straight to her skin causing Ama to bleed heavily. Ama in pain now got up from the ground and dodged as she saw a black world wind coming.

Deep into their battle, Ama took a chance and decided to show her ban-kai and end the battle with her evil self. Ama jumped back to get higher ground, and yelled out, "Ban-kai…" Ama paused as she suddenly swung her double headed spear in a clock wise position, a flash of white and black spirit energy covered Amas body, and Ama grew white phoenix wings. As the smoke disappeared she stood tall in a fighting stance warring a black tank top with a black short skirt with white in the front with an image of the yin and yang symbol and the black and white crescent moons on both sides, her zanpakutou had become an ax blade spear, in the blade it had an image of a phoenix, with colorful phoenix feathers at the end of the spear and Ama finished saying, "Tenshi Houou Tsuki-no!" _Meaning:_ _lunar phoenix of heaven and earth. _

Evil Ema was surprised and made an evil smile. "So you finally got ban-kai huh, now I can kill you with mine." "What? Don't tell me…" Ama paused. "That's right, I've got ban-kai to, I'm sure you've heard in mythology that a phoenix mortal enemy is the dragon." Evil Ema said. "What about it Ema, why bring that up?" Ama asked. "Why because like them we're mortal enemies, the light and dark that laid in your soul for all these years, from happiness to pain, you of all people should understand, I'm that part of you that you hate so much of, I'm inner sorrow, that inner child that never was loved." Evil Ema explained. Suddenly what evil Ema said, triggered Amas memory. No, so that mirror in Carrots universe it was reflecting my inner sadness. That's why she kept mentioning her anger from the past and how she acts like a bratty kid. Ama thought to herself. Evil Ema jumped back and recited her ban-kai as she the same grew dragon wings that were pure black and grew dragon ears and a tail of a dragon, and her body gained dragon scales for armor on her arms and legs. "Bankai, tsuki no, So'unga Ryuu." _Meaning: Lunar Hell Dragon. _Evil Ema said.

Ama was surprised of how demonic her evil self looked and used her flaming phoenix attack. But, evil Ema would dodge and flew high in the air. Ama followed and they clashed again. Evil Ema would than use her Dark World Wind attack on Ama, but, Ama dodged as well.

Back on the ground 

Siegfried and Nightmare looked from where they were and both were surprised. As were Steven's group who had stopped as Ama and her evil self flew passed them. Siegfried and Nightmare were heavily wounded now and both were close to near death. So they did their final blows and were interrupted when Ama crashed in the middle of both men. But, for Siegfried it gave him that opportunity to kill Nightmare who had been distracted. Siegfried had finally killed his inner demon and felt he should sacrifice his own life to make sure that soul edge and soul caliber was never used again. But, he was not aware that the swords were being used at the moment at the top of the crystal tower.

Back at the top

Inuyasha still had trouble facing Sacher Torte Queen Bee was tracking the time and knew it was almost time for Jedah to awaken with Chaos's power. Kagome was still tied up until Shippo who had gone on ahead, and freed Kagome. As she got freed Kagome told Shippo her plan to destroy Jedahs statue with her bow and arrows that Shippo brought with him for Kagome. But, Queen Bee was aware of Kagomes actions and decided to deal with Kagome. Luckily Adell, Zeta, and Rozalin came and distracted Queen Bee. Rozalin had an idea and used Zeta, and wished that a giant fly swatter swat Queen Bee. Suddenly a giant fly swatter appeared and Queen Bee was being chased around by it. Adell went to help Inuyasha and used his volcanic blaze attack on Sacher which had, little affect on him.

Ama and evil Ema were getting closer to the top now and Ama was getting beat, until Siegfried tried to help but evil Ema would attack Siegfried and made him get out of the way. Something unexpected happened though, as both Ama and her evil self battled evil Ema had cut off Amas pouch that was around her waste and grabbed the green, blue and yellow Chaos emeralds. "No, give those back do you realize what your doing!" Ama said as she got up. "Yeah, I'm going to help make a new world where I'll be the new Ama, and it will become a paradise of despair and agony. All will see how it feels to live in a world filled with darkness, oh and lets see this battle is now mine with the power of these emeralds I'll kill you! Than I'll get the remaining four to complete all eight and take over." evil Ema said. Ama was surprised of her attitude and knew that she had to beat her evil self no matter what. So Ama and evil Ema did their final blows, and Ama won.

But, evil Ema was still alive and manage to take the emeralds and flew to the top, Ama followed but was side tracked by Siegfried who wanted to go to the top to get the swords of Soul Caliber and Soul Edge since he finally killed Nightmare. This is no good, if she succeeds this world, mine and Trans, and other worlds will be in a lot of trouble, what should, what should I do now…" Ama asked herself as she thought. "Miss. Ama please I beg of you forgive me for not trusting you earlier." Siegfried said as he was being carried by the Amas arms in the air. "Look, I understand that you thought I was someone else, that girl was in fact me but more like that person you called Nightmare. If we don't hurry there's goanna be more problems, so my advice now is get your swords, do what ever you like but don't die." Ama said. Siegfried was surprised that Ama was showing compassion to him after all the things that he's done.

Evil Ema had made it to the top and held the three emeralds and the red emerald and put them in a special orb. Steven and Miroku were doing all they could to try and stop evil Ema who was still in her ban-kai form, but, her spiritual pressure made it impossible for them to go near. Kagome tried to use an arrow and shoot straight at Jedahs statue but evil Ema with her flash step caught the arrow as it burned her hand. "Naughty, naughty we wouldn't want the main attraction to get purified now, do we?" Evil Ema said. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Never take your eyes off your enemies' demon boy." Sacher said as he blasted Inuyasha. Crap this is going nowhere I knew this day would come, I have to use it even if Callaway isn't here. Steven thought to himself.

Evil Ema started to recite the resurrection ritual, and Queen Bee who escaped being killed assisted and put Soul Edge and Soul Caliber in a crisscross position on the center of the table. It seemed dark, everyone felt hopeless on stopping them. Inuyasha and Adell had a tuff time with Sacher, while Kagome, Rozalin, Zeta, and Shippo were being surrounded by more minions. "I hope I get a big bonus after this." Zeta said. "Don't think about money at a time like this Zeta." Rozalin replied. Steven and Miroku were still trying to get near evil Ema and Queen Bee, but evil Emas spirit energy was to strong. "Not so fast, I won't let you do this "Shooting Star"." Ama and Siegfried came crashing in and charged at evil Ema and Queen Bee. Ama used her shooting star technique which threw off evil Emas concentration.

At the same time a group of friends dropped in to join the battle, which made Ama happy and surprised. "Hey Ama long time no see!" Carrot said. "Carrot, guys you're here!" Ama replied as she turned around. Turns out Big Mama had sent the Sorcerer Hunters to investigate what was happening, since their world was distorted with the feudal era." Great just what we needed more insects." Evil Ema said. "Hey I heard that!" Queen Bee replied. "Oh, ah sorry ah no offence Q- Bee ha-ha." Evil Ema replied. "I think it's time to exterminate these guys, what do say Sorcerer Hunters." Carrot said. "Right!" The Group yelled. "Hey you guys are dead you hear me!" Queen Bee replied. "Oh a giant Bee, I didn't know there were furies in here!" Carrot replied. "Why you…" Queen Bee said.

Suddenly Queen Bee went after Carrot and Carrot started to run. She was pissed off about Carrots bee comments and the fact he called her a fury. The Sorcerer Hunters used Carrots distraction as an advantage and went after their main enemy Sacher Torte. They used their special abilities on Sacher weakening him a little, and Inuyasha and Adell were surprised but, still fought with them.

Sacher Torte didn't let his guard down for a second, knowing that the Sorcerer Hunters were reincarnated gods and that if Carrot was hit by any type of magic Carrot would turn into any of the zodiac beasts since Carrot was reincarnated god of destruction. Queen Bee flew straight at Carrot and started to punch and kick Carrot in the face and stomach. Carrot was being beat, until Sacher accidentally hit Carrot with an attack filled with plasma magic causing Carrot to transform into a white plasma dragon about six-teen feet long. The Sorcerer Hunters knew since Carrot transformed they had to hurry and kill Sacher. They also knew he was immortal and hard to kill. "What the hell, did he just turn into a dragon?" Inuyasha said as he looked at Carrot. "Yes, my brother has that special ability to transform into zodiac beasts." Marron replied. "Feh, I don't know who the hell you guys are, but you seem to know this guy is there anyway to kill him?" Inuyasha asked. "No, he's immortal; we'll fight him until the end of time and stop him." Tira said as she attacked Sacher. Gateau went behind Sacher when Sacher was distracted by Carrot who charged right at him.

For Sacher Torte it got to the point where he felt that being in the fearsome five was pointless and he knew he had nothing to gain from the battle, since he was powerful enough as it is. Sacher left the tower so the Sorcerer Hunters could follow and he'd make his escape. Inuyasha stayed behind since he wanted to protect Kagome. Ama noticed that the Sorcerer Hunters went and in her mind hoped the Sorcerer Hunters would be alright facing Sacher without her.

Back at the ritual site

Siegfried along with Miroku helped out Kagome and Rozalin with the minions and made sure they were unharmed. Miroku used his magic sutras on some of the minions as Shippo used his fox fire magic with the combination of Rozalins bullets that she shot out at the same time. Kagome did the same with her arrows and Adell with his fist attacks.

Ama and Steven confronted evil Ema but it was too late now that the ritual actually worked and Jedah's corps was resurrected as the spirit energy from both swords Soul Caliber and Soul Edge lifted in the air making the statue absorb the soul energy. The statue cracked and Jedah had risen. "I'm free, free." Jedah yelled out as he stretched his arms. "Master Jeddah you've finally awoken." Queen Bee said. "My, how long has it been since I've been in deep slumber." Jedah said. "More than a decade Master Jedah." Evil Ema said. "Who might you be standing next to my old stinging acquaintance." Jedah replied as he looked straight at evil Ema. Evil Ema proceeded to explain what was happening and Jedah the demon lord that he was, was very intrigued and looked directly at Ama. Ama stood her ground knowing Jedah would probably attack. "Young maiden such as your self should not hold such a big blade. It's like adding gas to and already ignited flame." Jedah said.

Steven stood in front of Ama as Jedah charged at them. But everyone from Amas group went after Jedah. "I don't know who the hell you are but, I won't let you get away Adamant Barash." Inuyasha yelled. Jedah would dodged and grab Kagome as Kagome was trying to shoot Jedah still. "No Kagome, why you bastard, I'll kill you." Inuyasha yelled. "A tempered dog should learn to be obedient. This maiden's soul is very large and big enough to devourer." Jedah said as he attacked Inuyasha while holding Kagome. Inuyasha got angry and was about to use the windscar but, Adel stopped Inuyasha reminding him that Kagome was in the way.

"Callaway, I need you to stand back." Steven said. "Why Tran, what are you going to do?" Ama question as she gave a look of concern. "I'm going seal him up again with a powerful technique passed down by generations of the men in my family." Steven replied. "Wait you don't mean…" Miroku paused knowing what Steven was talking about. "Yeah, I do." Steven said. Ama was now getting worried and asked Miroku what Steven meant. But, Miroku didn't reply and signaled Ama to follow him. At the same time Rozalin Shippo and Zeta were helping Siegfried with some minor minions and caught up to Adel and Inuyasha. But, Queen Bee had stopped them in their tracks and went after Rozalin. Evil Ema had confronted Ama again but, Miroku stepped in the way and used a sutra paper talisman blinding and hurting evil Ema.

Jedah decided to throw Kagome to the ground so that way he would catch Inuyasha off guard but failed as Steven came from behind and used his boomerang blade and hit him in the stomach. As Jedah fell and crashed to the ground a huge cloud of dust appeared and Steven recited an incantation while pointing his gauntlet. "Gods of the four corners and three worlds combine your strengths to rid the evil that plagues this world, sacred technique hand of Buddha!" Suddenly a white light shot out of Stevens hand and hit the dust cloud, unfortunately at the same time Jedah with his bare hand stabbed Steven right in his chest and for some strange reason a crystal clear colored Chaos emerald appeared. "D… dam…damn you Jedah." Steven said as he got stabbed and fell straight to the ground. "NO Tran!" Ama yelled as tears suddenly flowed down her face and ran towards him. Everyone in Amas group were shocked now and couldn't believe what had happened. "You Bastard, you'll pay for what you did." Ama yelled. Jedah threw the Chaos emerald to evil Ema that he got from Stevens chest and put it in the orb along with the other emeralds.

"Well it's been fun, now I must be off into long yonder." Jedah said. "Oh no you don't get back here and fight!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged. Adel, Rozalin and Zeta also went in to attack but, it was too late. Jedah had opened a portal along with Queen Bee and evil Ema and had escaped. "Tran, Tran, please get up. We have to hurry and catch up to them." Ama said as she sat by Steven and held his hand. "Callaway, I'm afraid I can't go, my time is running out." Steven said in a frail voice. "What do mean, if we go now and use your gauntlet we can get some one to heal you." "It won't work that way Miss. Ama, he won't make it." Miroku said as he touched Amas left shoulder. "Some how when I used that sacred technique, Jedah managed to get a chaos emerald out of me that I never knew I had and causing a chain reaction with my soul." Steven explained as he looked right into Amas eyes he said his final words to Ama, "Ama I just wanted to tell you, I lo…" Unfortunately Steven's body turned into stone. Ama distraught now started to cry heavily and hugged Stevens Statue, "Y-you what Tran, you say my name and turn into stone on me." Everyone remained silent for awhile not saying a single word.

_**Etna:**_** Now that the evil prinny lord Aizen has gathered his Espada, it's up to warrior princess Etna to stop this evil prinny civilization, the Royal Knights that is, from taking over the world. But, souls left and right go down and Warrior Princess Etna is left all alone with her new vassal.**

_**Gin:**_** Oh what interesting plot twist.**

_**Siegfried:**_** I am no ones vassal you, know. I don't even know you.**

_**Flonne:**_** How did you know she was talking about you?**

_**Etna:**_** Warrior princess Etna along with her new vassal, are than trapped and forced to fight a giant prinny that Aizen had sent out so he could destroy the Netherworld. **

**As warrior princess Etna faces the giant prinny, she sends her new vassal into battle to prove his loyalty to her. But, gets defeated and thrown to the curve.**

_**Siegfried:**_** Hey are you even listening to me?**

_**Jedah:**_** The flower that bleeds blooms brighter in day. **__

_**Siegfried:**_** That doesn't even make sense. **

_**Etna:**_** Next of Warrior princess Etna: "The Etna war journal part three"**

_**Tousen:**_** Where is the justice in this preview?**


End file.
